Of Heroes and Devils
by sliestfuture
Summary: In a world of Gods, Devils, and Angels only the strongest may create a name for themselves, Heroes, for their legends become eternal. But what are the makings of a Hero? Is it their power or their actions? One thing of certain; they aim for the top. This is the grand tale of two heroes, of different markings, one who aims to live a bum life and the other be a harem king...eh?
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick Note:**_

 **So I made this.**

 **I've been pretty engrossed in the DxD Universe as of late, I like it's characters, settings, ideas and I find it one with a lot of potential for stories and crossovers all around. So I decided to make this, of all things.**

 **Normally I don't like OC's stories, but the idea wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote about it. So I'm gonna leave some things clear, my OC will** **not** **be a god, he will be strong yes, but he will not dwarf every character in the series. Second, he is not a self insert. And last, he will have influence in the plot, he is not there to relive everything Issei does in the novels, most of the time I will focus on non cannon scenarios, since I know it's rather boring reading about the same thing all over again.**

 **So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

He felt warm.

Not his whole body, but just his face.

It seems that he left the curtains opened yesterday. That is weird he remembered closing them. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the warm sensation creeping on his face, but quickly winced as the rays of light slid under his eyelids. He decided to take a pillow and press it on top of his head, using it to reduce the amount of light hitting him.

With a heavy sigh he decided to close his eyes and go back to sleep. The more sleep he gets the better, he wasn't able to take much rest during that twelve hour flight. He tried to think of nothing and let himself fall back to his deep slumber.

.

..

…

Ring! Ring!

An intense and incisive ringing prevented him from falling back asleep. Reluctantly he extended his arm. His body began aching and cracking under the movement, he knew that sitting on one place for twelve hours was bad for his body but to put him in this state, he gave that airplane less credit than it deserved. His hand closed the gap between it and the source of the continuous ringing. He started touching randomly the god-forsaken device in hopes of pressing the correct button; after some trial and error he finally succeeded in doing so. He stood up and made his way to his drawer. Still blinded by the morning light he opened the door to his drawer to find…nothing.

Oh that's right yesterday he forgot to unpack his things; well more like ignore than forgot. Still shaded, he made way to his luggage; he didn't need to move a lot since his current apartment was really small.

His apartment is currently located on the seventh story of an eight-storey dormitory. The interior is in essence one room with a bathroom; in the upper right-side of the room is located a single size bed next to a small night table, on the opposing side of the bed is his currently empty-drawer and next to it is a small bookshelf, there is also a small table on the center of the room. All of this is separated by a small wall; on the other side was the kitchen, which mainly consists of one stove and, underneath it, a small fridge. On the right side of the kitchen is a door that leads to the bathroom, which consists of a bathtub, a sink and a toilet. All in all it's a pretty reduced space, but that was more than enough for him.

As he finally reached his luggage, he started to look for a set of clothes; he settled for a set of black pants and a blue long-sleeved dress shirt. As he was making his way to the bathroom a plastic bag, which was placed on top of the stove, caught his attention. Huh it must have slipped his mind yesterday. He decided to take the plastic bag and see its contents; inside it were a set of black pants, a black blazer and a white shirt with black accents. Beside it was a small letter; holding it to face level he decided to read it.

" _As you know you will be now attending school so before you arrived I delivered this; these are from now on your school clothes, I hope you like them. The school you will be attending used to be an all girls schools, I had your papers already delivered to them, so take this as a way to put in practice all that I thought you, if you know what I mean wink wink. You already know the direction of the school so I am not going to bother you about it. Remember to behave yourself in front of others and to keep your luck in check as much as possible. Have fun!_

 _With love Roman_

 _p.s. Send photos of the ladies pant…."_

Ok, he was not reading that last part.

' _I guess something's never change.'_

After a heavy sigh he proceeded to take the clothes out of the bag and make his way to the bathroom, while leaving his personal set of black pants and shirt. It took him about five minutes to get ready; he was dressed in the school uniform. He gave a quick glance to the mirror and noticed that he had black bags under his aqua eyes; he guessed sleep deprivation does that to you, and his silver hair was unkempt. He hoped that his unusual hair color doesn't cause any problems; he hasn't had time to dye it properly, last time was months ago and all that is left of it is the black ends on the right of his hair. He didn't have time for that right now. Aside from that he looked very good in the uniform; or as good as a messy half-dead teenager could look, but he felt like his attire lacked something crucial.

He exited the bathroom and headed directly towards the fridge and opened the door. Nothing, right he just arrived yesterday. Releasing a depressed sigh he closed the fridge door and headed to the main door. Grasping the door's handle he decided to watch over his shoulder, giving his luggage a quick glance. There wasn't much aside of a few open bags, but what truly had his attention was a rectangular guitar case that was resting against a wall.

' _Should I bring it with me?'_

He guessed better not; the less he displays itaround the better. Besides he doesn't think that they have classes for _that_ in the school.

He kept watching his luggage trying to remember what exactly that thing he forgot to bring with him was. He started to scratch his head while deep in though until…

Now, he remembered!

He quickly strolled to his open bags and, from one, pulled the most crucial thing he brought with him…a yellow tie; which he proceeded to quickly wrap around his collar.

With his attire ready, he rashly made his way out of his apartment and strolled through the halls heading directly to the main elevator, shortly after he made his way into the elevator he started thinking about what kind of people would he meet in his new school, or well his first school to be precise. While he never attended a proper school before, Roman thought him everything he knows and what he considered to be necessary for school, even if some things were…questionable at best. His train of thought was broken when he heard the beeping of the elevator; as the doors opened he made his way out and headed to the streets direction to the Academy.

He figured that he should first buy a back pack and at least a note book since he didn't brought any with him.

As he started to search for a bookstore he got a familiar tingling sensation through the center of his back. It must be something bad…that usually only when something bad is about to happen…or when he messed up big time; though it's impossible that he had already messed up in what amounts to a daily routine on his first day no less. He started searching himself to check if everything was in its place and for the most part all was, for the most part. When he reached his jeans back pocket he was greeted with the sensation of nothing…meaning that he forgot to bring with him my wallet; he checked on the other pocket to be only greeted with the same sensation. He searched his right side to fortunately find my cell phone. Blowing an air of relive he pulled it out of my pocket.

At least that is there; sadly he won't be able to buy any books. Does he even have time to go back home for it? He should, he set the alarm pretty early so he should have some spare time. He pressed the power button of my phone to see exactly what time it is.

His eyes widened at the sight, shining in from of him he could read the numbers displayed in the phone; it read 8:30 am…and school started at 8:00am, but that is impossible he was pretty sure he set the alarm for 7:00 am and there hasn't even passed an hour unless…

Releasing a howling cry he started running at the best of his abilities towards the school. What a way to make a first impression. He just hoped that his day doesn't get any more erratic.

* * *

Kuoh Academy; a prestigious school located in Kuoh Town. Once it was an all-girls school, but as of recently the school accepted the admission of males students though the male to female ratio was…unbalanced to say the least.

Today was like any other day for the students of Kuoh; the day started with the students heading directly to class; some chatted with each other, others where informing themselves of the latest gossips and others, three to be precise, were…doing legally questionable activities…and that was routine like any other day.

Regardless of that, the start of the day went on like any other; that is until the notice of the arrival of a new transfer student reached the classrooms, mainly speaking when the news reached the second year classrooms. Thankfully the rumors died pretty soon when the classes started and there wasn't any news of this mysterious student; so most decided to drop the subject and paid no mind to it, dismissing it just as a mere baseless rumor. So much so that nobody noticed when a half-dead teenager with a ragged breath went through the school main door and starting panting like he had just run a marathon.

In conclusion he made it, incredibly late but made it nonetheless. As he was breathing to dear life he couldn't help to notice that the school was huge, it even had a fountain in front of the main building; granted he had never been to one before but he was pretty sure most of them weren't this big. And that landed him on a very awkward situation…he didn't know exactly where to go…

He guessed that his classroom must be located in the huge building in before him; he couldn't be that dense but where inside it, that was the big question. He did the most logical thing and started heading towards the main building. He couldn't help to notice that there wasn't a single soul near him; that is weird since he was felling like he was being watched. In no time he reached the door of the main building and as he was about to go through it…

"Excuse me, do you require any assistance" he heard a voice say.

To his defense he almost fell over, 'almost' being the key word. Shifting his gaze to the source of the voice he was greeted with a very pleasant sight to say the least. Before him stood two girls, beautiful girls might he add, one was a short girl with a slim figure, black hair styled in a bob cut and beautiful violet eyes accompanied by a pair of glasses; she had a very stern face, it was the face of a very by the book person and her whole aura radiated authority.

Her companion stood behind her and in contrast with her she was quite tall, almost as tall as him; she had long straight black hair that extended all the way to her knees, with split bangs. What really caught his attention were her eyes, she had a pair of heterochromic eyes; her left one being an exotic violet and her right one being a soothing light brown, both accompanied by a set of blue semi-rimmed glasses with straight lenses. She also, like her partner, had a serious face and emanated the same aura of authority, though in her case it was lessened by a great degree. Both of them were wearing a set of girls' school uniform,

He stood there with his mouth hanging low, basking in the beautiful presence of both girls before him. The girls didn't same to have the same patience as him as their faces became sterner with every passing second. He got rid of all previous thoughts with a shake of his head and decided to address both girls before him.

"Y-yes please, I am a new transfer student and I don't know exactly where my classes are supposed to be"

"Ah yes, the new transfer student" responded the short girl her features softening a little, only to directly revert back to her previous serious face "though I must say that you are incredibly late for your first day, is there a good reason for that?"

A drop of sweat ran through his forehead and a grim smile appeared on his face, as he remembered the events that transpired early in the morning.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had some…complications earlier…" he responded grimly while scratching the back of his head.

"I won't pry any further, but I would advise you to be more punctual from here on out." she said with a strict tone "Regardless, I, on behalf of our prestigious institution, would like to welcome you to Kuoh Academy. My name is Shitori Souna, President of the Student Council, but you may call me Kaichou. My companion is known as Shinra Tsubaki, Vice-President of the Student Council"

Wow. That was one hell of an introduction if he ever saw one. He didn't have an introduction like that prepared but he would try his best.

"My name is Hirai Katsuo, a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me" he said while flashing an awkward smile and bowing his head.

That was lame. He didn't have any titles to show off or anything to add prestige to his introduction. At least he knew the correct decorum used in this country.

Souna watched him with a scrutinizing gaze, later changed into an approving nod "It's good to see such a well mannered student, but…" her face changed into one of complete sternness; her aura became that of a general disciplining his subordinates as she stared at him with her impassive eyes. With one push of her glasses she continued "I cannot overlook the many infractions to the school's regulations you have caused on your first day"

He gulped. It was an unconscious act but the girl before him exuded so much authority that he couldn't help himself.

"First you arrived late to school, on your first day no less, we expect all students to be in class at 8:00 am. Second you broke the Academy uniform regulation by wearing an unauthorized tie. And third and last; I would really advice against bleaching your hair, regardless of what you think it looks like, it reflects badly on the students of this school"

Oh boy, it hasn't been even one day.

"Sorry for that, I will try to arrive earlier and I didn't have any other tie to use" He responded while scratching his cheek "but my hair isn't bleached this is its natural color. On the contrary I've tried to dye it black multiple times but it usually doesn't last…" he added in a grimly and disappointed tone while pointing at his silver locks.

This caught Souna off guard if the light pink present in her cheeks were any indication. She proceeded to clear her throat, rather cutely might he add, and regain her previous demeanor in an instant.

"I'm sorry for assuming" she deeply apologized.

"Don't worry, it's not a usual hair color and it's not the first time someone thought that it isn't my natural color" he reassured her while waving his hands.

The atmosphere became rather awkward; no one dared to utter a word and the silence was starting to become deafening. Souna and Tsubaki had their gazes fixated on him and he was trying to avert his gaze from theirs in the best way possible…failing rather miserably at it. Both girls were watching him with wariness and intrigue, as if they were trying to place the pieces of a puzzle together. He resisted the urge to try to smell his sleeve; did he smell bad or something, he was pretty sure he took a shower earlier in the morning. His inner rambling was thankfully broken by the voice of Souna.

"Come with me" she commanded while making her way to the interior of the main building, her companion following in suit.

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't know where your classes were supposed to be right" she stated while shifting her gaze to him "I am willing to escort your to them"

He stood there bewildered only to, with a shake of his head, follow the two girls. The trio made their way to the main door and set course to where his classes were located. They travelled through halls, went up stairs and passed many doors. To him, in retrospect, it seemed endless but what really bugged him was the fact that both Souna and Tsubaki were out of their classroom on an hour where clearly all students were supposed to attend classes and there was also the fact that both of them managed to sneak up on him in an area where there were absolutely no one in the vicinity. That was odd…but he quickly dismissed it as simply passing thoughts, but he still had a weird feeling to the whole situation. That is until they arrived on a floor where all the doors had a number 2 on top of them followed by an alphabetic letter. He guessed this was where the second year classrooms where supposed to be.

The two girls made their way through the halls, with the only guy following their trail, and stopped in front of a specific door. He, just like they did, started staring directly at the door as if expecting it to magically open. His intense stare was broken when Souna shifted her gaze to address him directly.

"I must say that this is as far as I go; regardless, I must also say that it's been a pleasure meeting you Hirai-san, I hope we can get along in the future" she said while bowing her head in respect.

He blushed a bit at her sudden action "L-likewise, and thanks for helping me Kaichou"

She in response only nodded and gave him a faint smile before shifting to her stern face; Tsubaki only gave him a nod of acknowledgement. After that both girls took their own way, leaving him in front of the classroom door. He watched as both of them walked through the hall and continued watching the figures of both girls until they disappeared from his sight. He was left alone in front of the door; not to prolong this any longer, he decided to resolute himself and, raising his right hand, he knocked on the door.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was by all extents of the word a pervert and he was damn proud of it. His day started with the right foot; he was able to bask in the sweet glory of some Oppai early in the morning alongside his friends, Matsuda and Motohama, getting chased away by the swimming club was just a necessary sacrifice that he was willing to take. He was also able to get his hands on the rare 'Oppai Heaven [Collection] Nr.7 Ultimate Harem Edition'; so to say he was only happy about it would be an understatement. Then he heard the news about the new transfer student that was supposed to arrive today, according to some, this new student was supposed to come from Europe, and after Motohama did some calculations; regarding the male to female ratio of the school, the most recent students to enlist and the demographics of international students, he concluded that this new student was most likely going to be female. This meant, at least in his mind, that he had another potential candidate for his Harem! nonexistent Harem, mind you.

Sadly his last thought was broken half hour ago; when there wasn't any notice of this supposed transfer student. So he decided not to be affected by this new development by doing his favorite thing during class…reading his new porn magazine, as any student would…

The class drifted by, as his attention was completely centered into his magazine; that is until someone knocked on the door. The whole classroom seemed to act as a collective; dropping whatever they were doing and focusing all of their collective attention onto the door. They watched as the teacher made his way out of the room and from within they could hear the stern voice of their teacher, no doubt scolding whoever was on the other side. Then the students started rambling about what exactly was happening outside.

"Could this be the new transfer student?"

"If it is, he is arriving incredibly late"

"I hope he is a handsome boy, like Kiba-kun"

"No way, if its boy he probably is a hopeless pervert"

"What if it's a girl?"

"I hope she is an onee-san"

"What are you talking about?! It's better if she is a cute loli"

"I just want her to have huge OPPAI!"

The whole rambling was quickly silenced by the sound of the door opening. The students stopped breathing as their teacher made his way into the room and behind him came the mysterious transfer student. All waited to see the gender of this new student and to the surprise of many…

It was a boy, and a decent looking one at that.

As soon as he put one foot into the room he could hear the collective groans and feel the death glares of all the boys present.

As for Issei Hyoudou, he was into a state of mind that was a combination between depressed and enraged. His face was buried into his desk as he cried tears of sorrow. This was his chance to witness some European Oppai but instead fate gave him some European Handsome! Some Prick Face! That's it, from now on he will be known as European Prick Face, as decreed by the Harem King! He decided to lift his head and direct his anger directly to the new boy. He was greeted with the sight of a tall boy, approximately 5'8" (175cm), with silver hair, with the end of his right side dyed black, aqua eyes and pale skin, wearing the school uniform alongside a yellow tie.

As for him; he made his way in front of the classroom and waited for the teacher to give him the cue to introduce himself to the classroom.

"This may be late…" the teacher said with a little edge to his voice "but from today we have a new transfer student joining our class. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

He nodded.

"My name is Hirai Katsuo, pleased to meet you" He recited the same introduction he used with Shitori-sempai; he couldn't come up with anything more creative in the spot.

"Does anybody have questions for him?" he could hear the teacher ask.

One girl raised her hand and spoke "Is it true you come from Europe?"

That was odd, how exactly did they know he came from Europe? He decided to shake those thoughts away. A harmless question he thought; how bad would it be answer such a harmless question? Right?

"Yes, I was born in Germany but lived in Italy my whole life"

And just like that he opened the flood gate…and there was no way of stopping them. In a second the whole room erupted into a chaos every student wanted to voice their questions while speaking over each other; amidst the ensuing chaos he could only distinguish the loudest questions and tried to answer them as best as humanly possible.

"EH! You are European? Then why do you have a Japanese name?"

"My father was Japanese, my mother was from Germany"

"Is your hair dyed? That can't be its natural color!?"

Really? It's the second time in the span of minutes.

"…Yes, my hair is natural silver…only the black ends are dyed"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"…eh…No"

"Why must you be a damn handsome?!"

How was he supposed to answer that question? Was that even a normal question to ask? He wasn't given time to even think for an answer, as he was bombarded with more questions.

"It's because of boys like you that we can't get girlfriends, die you damn Handsome!"

Ok, that wasn't even a question. Should he even retort to that? Thankfully he didn't need to, thanks to the divine intervention of the teacher who was able to silence the entire class.

"Okay, I think that's enough; you can keep assaulting Hirai-san during break. Hirai-san why don't you take a seat at the end near Hyoudou"

As he started making his way to the brown haired boy he could feel the collective death glares of all the boys and the scrutinizing gazes of all the females. The only think he could think…wait…did the teacher said 'assault'? His train of thought was broken, thankfully, as he glanced to the boy before him. The boy was clearly not fond of him, if the glare he was getting was any indication, so in order to soothe the atmosphere he decided to flash and awkward smile.

Issei wasn't having it. The grunt he gave him made it pretty clear.

He just took his seat quietly and decided to focus on the matter at hand…ignoring all the glares, and paying attention to the class if possible.

"Okay students please open your books on page 32"

As he was about to reach for his books he remembered…he hadn't bought any books.

* * *

The classes were finally over and thank god! He thought that he wouldn't be able to survive this; seriously are all schools like this? Between the teacher scolding him, the male population giving him death threats, the female population sizing him up and Issei sending him grunts and glare; it's a wonder how he was able to power through that. At least he could now head home and relax.

From the corner of his eye he could see Issei gathering his things, rather abruptly might he add, and he could hear him saying something about being late to a meeting of some sorts. That is good, for as much as Issei wasn't fond of him, the fact that he was diligent and took things like meetings to a high regard made a small smile creep on his lips. While thinking of things like that he lost tracks of where he was, so much so that as he was standing up from his seat he accidentally bumped into Issei, making him stagger and drop some of his books.

The brown haired boy didn't take this too kindly.

"Hey! Watch it European prick face!"

That was…harsh.

What has he done to garner the dislike of the boy? Is this about being a 'Handsome', whatever that means, as many of the other boys called him? And what is wrong about being European.

No much later, after regaining himself, he couldn't help but notice that Issei left one book behind. Making his way to it and picking it from the floor; he noticed that it wasn't book it was more akin to a magazine. He decided to open it on a random page to see…

Nope, nope nope nope nope nope

He instantly closed it and at that moment he could see exactly the name of the damn thing 'Oppai Heaven [Collection] Nr.7 Ultimate Harem Edition'. His previous positive appreciation of Issei was shattered. Personally he didn't have any use for the magazine, Roman would, but he didn't. Releasing a sigh and making his way out of the classroom, he decided to give the magazine back to the newly discovered pervert.

He started to stroll through the hall heading to the main stairs; then he noticed that there wasn't so many students in the halls, most of them probably went their own way already that probably meant that Issei would be gone already, so he decided to accelerate his pace in hopes of reaching the pervert faster, no way in hell would he be keeping that magazine.

In his mad run through the hall he failed to notice that someone coincidentally dropped a water bottle into the stairs and that his shoelaces, magically, untied themselves, as he started reaching the stairs he felt a very familiar feeling in his back, so when he finally reached the stairs…he fell, pretty ungracefully to be honest. Before he stopped falling he could hear a feminine yelp.

So he found it weird that instead of his face meeting the cold hard floor, he was met with something rather…squishy, also it was pretty comfortable…and it smelled really good.

' _Am I, In God's domain?'_

"Ara, ara. What do we have here?"

In that moment he understood where his face exactly was; he suddenly jerked himself up and started dusting his clothes off.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't…" He said his face red from embarrassment but stopped when he laid eyes on the person before him.

Before him laid one of the most beautiful young women he had ever laid eyes upon. She was a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long black hair; it was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She had a fair face and had two beautiful violet orbs; the demeanor she carried around her was that of a perfect lady. To him she seemed like sculptured out of marble, perfection given form, even now while laying on the floor.

"Ara, it's not proper to ogle at a lady" She said, breaking his trance in the process.

"Ah-h, sorry, here let me help you" He said while offering his hand.

" _Ufufufu_ , thank you" she said while taking his hand.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"Ara, don't worry about it" she said while eyeing him with interest; she then flashed him a beautiful smile and asked "are you new here? I don't seem to recognize you from around"

"Ah yes, I'm a new transfer student from Europe; my name is Hirai Katsuo from second year, pleased to met you"

" _Ufufufu_ , what a polite boy; I am Himejima Akeno from third year, the pleasure is mine"

In that moment he forgot about everything; the reason why he was in such hurry passed by while in front of such a lovely woman, so much so that he forgot to pick up Issei's magazine. Something he would regret dearly…

"What might this be?" she said while picking up the damn object and opening a random page of it.

He froze, as if his entire body was just one block of solid ice. Meanwhile her face became playful.

"Ara, ara. I didn't know that I had such a perverted Kohai; to think he seemed so innocent at first, _Ufufufu"_ she said coyly, with a hint of enjoyment in her voice.

"T-that isn't mine, it's from a friend; more like an acquaintance actually" he responded losing his composure, or what's left of it "could you please give it back, I need to give it back to him as soon as possible"

"Ara? But I can't let you go unpunished for carrying this in school; after all it's my duty as Sempai to educate my Kohai, and this one has been a very naughty one" she said in a sultry manner; clearly enjoying his uneasy reaction.

"I-I-I…" he could only stutter that out; his voice was wavering and his head was feeling lighter than it normally should.

She, on the other hand, giggled at his composure and decided to prematurely end his torment "You can have it back"

He let out a sigh of relive, which was instantly crushed by what followed next.

"But don't think I will forget about this; after all you are still in need of punishment and I would be more than happy to deliver it" she concluded inching her face slightly to his. Suddenly her attitude did a complete one-eighty; becoming more lady-like and less sultry "I hope to see you around, Hirai-san"

He stood there; completely bewildered at what exactly just happened. He could not do anything but stare at her retreating form; her poise and demeanor still shocked him, despite of what transpired earlier. He watched her retreating form until he remembered…

"Crap, this damn magazine" he said, remembering what exactly he was supposed to do. He later broke into a full sprit heading towards the main door; completely ignoring the older girl in the distance giggling.

"Hirai Katsuo, what an interesting boy; I am sure Buchou would love to hear about you _Ufufufu"_

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was having the worst day of his life; he retracted everything he said about starting the day with the right foot. It all started when, instead of a hot European girl, the European prick face showed up to class. After that all went downhill from there; first he found out that somehow he lost his precious 'Oppai Heaven [Collection] Nr.7 Ultimate Harem Edition' magazine which put him on a terrible mood; he had to spare months of allowance and had to go to the black market for that one damn it. Second he was supposed to meet with Matsuda and Motohama after school to peek at the girls of the Tennis Club but quickly found out that they already started without him…and that they were being chased by the girls, which lead to HIM being chased by the girls by proxy. To top it all off his supposed friends left him behind to face the girls' wrath alone! They even had the audacity to make fun of him after leaving him alone.

"Sorry Issei but we don't have to be faster than them just faster than you"

Which lead him to his current situation; he laying bruised on the floor with racket marks all over his face, with possibly a broken back.

There is no way in hell this could be worse!

"Excuse me, you are Issei right" that changed when he heard a voice with a very strong German accent.

Through pain and soreness he shifted his body and laid eyes upon the person in front of him. It was the boy with silver hair and aqua eyes, the same boy that Issei Hyoudou despised. This made it worse.

"Tch, yeah what about it?!" responded an angered Issei.

"Are you okay? You look like you just got run over by a stampede" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm not okay! First you turn out to be a pretty boy instead of a hot girl, second I lost my precious magazine and third instead of seeing some glorious Oppai I got beaten by the tennis club! So I don't have time for you, you Damn Handsome!" Issei responded with venom dripping from every word and increasingly angry, unreasonably so.

He on the other hand couldn't help but stand there with a blank expression. He still couldn't understand what he had done to garner the hate of the perverted boy, or the entire male population for that matter. Thankfully he knew how to deal with people like Issei, if years living with Roman had thought him anything it was how to deal with this kind of people.

He reached deep into his jacket and with a tired sigh he pulled an object from it, a magazine to be exact. The angry boy's face in front of him seemed to change from one of absolute hate to confusion. He held the magazine in front of the brown haired boy.

"I can't do anything about my gender or the fact you just got beaten to death, but you dropped this, I came to give it back" he said with a solemn smile on his face.

"Huh…that is!" Issei said while taking the magazine from his hands and eying him with bewilderment.

"You should be more careful with your stuff" he said as he starting making his way to the front gate of the school, but decided to address Issei one last time "I really like the ones from page 13 and page 21"

He gave himself a rather awkward head scratch after saying that but nonetheless continued on his path out of the school.

Issei on the other hand couldn't believe what just happened. He kept watching the boy's retreating form while alternating his gaze from him to the object in his hand. After regaining his senses he decided to pack his belongings before giving him one last glance, this one with a more heartfelt feel to it.

"Tch, I guess you aren't as bad after all, European prick face"

* * *

As president of the student council Souna Shitori had to deal with a lot of stress on a daily basis; from disciplining the students, keeping tabs on other club activities to even reprimanding teachers who were slacking off on their duties. Today, thankfully, wasn't one of those days, aside from a minor incident with a certain transfer student; her day wasn't as erratic as usual. That meant that she could stay in the student council and relax alongside her queen and dear friend, Tsubaki Shinra. It was this kind of moments where she could drop the alias of Souna Shitori, president of the student council, and be Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan of the 72 pillars; though that entailed a whole new set of responsibilities and stress.

What she didn't expect today was getting a visit from her fellow pillar heiress, rival and childhood friend, Rias Gremory, it was an unexpected surprise but a welcome one nonetheless. Though she could already speculate what exactly would be the main topic at hand during her visit, but decided to play the fool nonetheless.

"Rias, what a pleasant surprise, please take a seat" She said while signaling the red head girl to the seat in front of her.

"Why thank you Sona" said the heiress, followed by her trusted queen behind her.

Just as Rias took her seat in front of her friend, Sona pulled out a chess board and laid it up in the table. Without any words exchanged between the two the game began. At first the room was filled with silence, as both kings continued their game with their trusted Queens standing guard beside them. This silence didn't last as Rias decided to break it.

"I've been hearing an awful lot of rumors as of lately" She said while moving on her chess pieces.

"You shouldn't have; most of it is nonsense without any sort of actual basis" responder her rival; emulating her move in the chess board.

"That depends entirely on the source and I'm pretty sure that I can trust my sources"

"Hmm, would you like to share with me what rumor was interesting enough to garner your attention?"

"Oh, but I thought you already knew; after all nothing happens in the school campus without the President of The Student Council knowing about it"

"Indulge me and pretend I don't know"

"There are rumors about a new transfer Student; they say he comes from Europe despite having a Japanese name"

"Ah, yes, I've read his transcripts. There isn't anything outstanding about them; he will be a valuable addition to the academy regardless"

"What can you tell me about him? After all I would like to know more about this mysterious student"

Releasing a sigh, Sona responded.

"His name is Hirai Katsuo, his father is Japanese while his mother is German; he was born in Germany but lived most of his life in Italy and was home school through most of it. His admission test results were all average. He speaks Japanese fluently despite having a clear German accent. Nothing else of value, if you ask me, despite his unusual hair color, he seems pretty average; a normal boy without any outstanding qualities"

"No outstanding qualities hmm, are you counting in his magical potential or you decided to leave that bit out"

"So you sense it too?" Sona didn't seem fazed any the least by Rias revelation.

"It was pretty hard not to, according to Akeno he was more akin to walking magical factory than an actual human; that is without counting the strong aura he had around him"

"Indeed it was very difficult not to ignore it; as soon as he walked through the main door the wards started acting out of order"

"I guess that you have already met him?"

"He seemed like an ordinary human boy; there wasn't any signal to indicate he had any sort of supernatural awareness, yet"

"Akeno told me something similar; how would you rate his potential?"

"I thought you already knew?" Sona said while arching an eyebrow.

"I want to hear it from another person who has met him in person" Rias responded with a smug smile.

"It was comparable to class bishop despite being clearly human. Humans with minimal magic potential are rare as it is, to have one with such potential is outstanding; but he had signals of very ominous spells placed on him"

"Like curses?" Rias asked with curiosity etched in her face.

"Could be, I am not so sure to be honest"

"Still, with such potential, I guess a few low level curses for such a potentially powerful piece is a good tradeoff"

"Already planning on recruiting him? I wouldn't advice that course of action"

"Ara, ara. Is Kaichou already planning on adding him to her peerage? I didn't expect such a bold move from you Kaichou." said Akeno with a playful tone.

"While the idea of obtaining a powerful piece is tempting" responded Sona, shifting her gaze from Rias to Akeno, only to later focus her attention on the former "I wasn't referring to that. I was referring to the fact that he is still an unknown; we don't know if he truly carries supernatural awareness and if he does what are his motives in this territory. Also his strong aura is also a concern, we still don't know what could be the origin of such strong aura, if I had to compare it to something I would compare it to…"

"…a Sacred Gear; do you think he carries one with him?"

"That is my point; I'm not sure. That is why I would advice to wait and find more information about him before we make any bold moves. Also is not normal for a human with such magical potential to be under the influences of curses unless he is…"

"…a Stray Magician; still you cannot deny that you are painting a very attractive prospect for me, especially considering my current situation"

"I know, and that is why I am asking patience of you"

"And I shall rightfully abide, but time is a privilege I don't have. In the mean time I shall keep an eye on him while focusing on my other prospect" she proceeded to glance at her Queen "Akeno could you please contact Koneko and tell her to keep an eye on Hirai Katsuo"

"Hai Buchou"

"I expect you will do the same" said the Gremory to the Sitri heiress.

"Indeed. One last thing before you go, Rias, if Katsuo results to be a safe asset for either of our peerage, regardless of your situation, don't expect me to simple hand him over to you so easily"

"I wouldn't expect any less from my rival" she said with a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

With that their game ended. The only pieces remaining in their board was the Black and the White King, with their respective Queens beside them; the game ended with no clear winner, but it didn't need to as this was a game that would be played in the long run. Rias decided to excuse herself and headed towards the door alongside Akeno. She gave Sona and Tsubaki one last goodbye before making her way out and closing the door behind her, leaving the room in silence.

"Should I tell Tsubasa-san to keep an eye on Hirai Katsuo?" said Tsubaki, breaking the atmosphere.

"Please do"

"Kaichou, are you also interested in recruiting him?"

"I would lie if I said 'no', but first I would like to confirm if my assumptions were correct or not."

"Do you think that Rias-sama will approach him before we do?"

"Rias may be greedy and arrogant, but she isn't stupid. She knows, as well as me, that at the moment we know little of him and it would be risky to approach him without the proper research. In the meantime there should be other matters we should attend to"

"Understood Kaichou"

* * *

It had been a weeks since his interaction with Issei; after it the perverted boy became a little more open to him. It all started the day after; he decided to stay in the classroom during break whereas all the other students decided to go out, all for exception of Issei, who decided to stay with him and do…nothing, he literally didn't say a word to him during the entire break, only shot glances at him from time to time. That's weird, well its better than being cursed and grunted by him from time to time.

As the week went on the perverted boy started trailing him during break, even going as far as to one time go to the bathroom with him. It was becoming creepy. Thankfully, for his sanity, the boy decided to break his silence and spoke to him once during class; tough he would prefer that the boy picked another topic of conversation…

"Hey, Gaijin-san; what do you think of this one?" the boy signaled to a magazine…with big breasted women in it.

He decided to ignore it, but the boy took his silence with another meaning.

"I see, this one's aren't good enough…to be honest I didn't like them so much either" the boy said packing the magazine into his bag pack. To his dismay he pulled another one.

"What about this? I got this one on a collection sale" the boy said with enthusiasm

He didn't respond.

"Also not good enough" the pervert said while rubbing his chin "You have some difficult tastes"

The brown haired boy proceeded to reach for his bag and pull…oh god no…another magazine. How many of these does he carry, isn't he supposed to carry books?

"This is of the strongest material I carry; there must be something you like about these ones Gaijin-san" Issei said with determination in his eyes, way too much determination in his eyes.

This wasn't going to end until he picked one, wouldn't it. He decided to indulge the boy and suddenly took the magazine from the boy's hand, to Issei's surprise.

He flipped the pages a few times and watched the various images before him; he then directed his attention to the perverted boy.

"I like the ones from the pages 5, 10, 18" he said while handing the boy his magazine back.

After that, Issei started hanging out with him on a regular basis; talking to him about wild tales of women breast and harems which lasted literal hours. It seemed like the boy could talk to him about that topic without end. It was clear at that point that Issei Hyoudou considered him something akin to a friend; though the perverted boy denied it with fervor, calling him things like 'Damn Handsome' or 'European Prick Face' whenever he came up with a witty comment that made the pervert look bad. He would lie if he said that he found his company displeasing; though sometimes it bordered into irritating at times. He couldn't hate the boy for that; he wasn't a bad person, perverted yes, but definitely not bad.

A good thing that came from his pseudo-friendship with Issei Hyoudou was the death of his _'hype'_ per se. At first hordes of girls pestered him due to his European heritage, thankfully after word got out that he was _'friends'_ with Issei the females of the school started avoiding him, or at least not actively pestering him to the point of oblivion, though from time to time he got compliments saying that he was ' _cute'_ that is weird, he never considered himself neither attractive nor cute for that matter. He liked it this way, the less attention he got the better, he was fine being just another passing face in a crowd; unfortunately that didn't stop the death stares he got from the male population, he still couldn't put his finger on the why though. Still he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched during lunch; he could swear that he caught a glimpse of a white mop of hair and a pair of hazel eyes retreating into a bush one time.

Regardless; his weeks went smoothly without any troubles, aside from his late arrivals of course. It seemed like every time he left home something happened that made him arrive late to school, from mysterious crowds of people appearing out of nowhere and blocking the path, to a construction site, to even his phone suddenly malfunctioning and setting itself one hour too early or one hour too late. Either way he found a way to always arrive late to class; which landed him in detention, many times. His detention consisted mainly of sitting seiza in the Student Council room, it couldn't be so bad he thought…oh boy how wrong he was; at the end of it he could barely feel his knees. As for the members of the Student Council, most of them remained indifferent to him; a few exceptions in between like Tomoe Meguri and Reya Kusaka, who flashed him smiles whenever they saw him suffering, surprisingly Tsubaki Shinra was also aware of his existence, giving him a quick nod and continuing on with her chores. Souna on the other hand was very displeased with his frequents stays at the room, normally giving him a disapproving glare and imparting some reprimanding words before going forth with her day.

"Ah Katsuo-san, I would say it is a surprise to see you here, but at this rate it seems like it's becoming a habit"

"Sorry Kaichou…" he said, his legs shaking and his head hanging low.

"I remember hear you say; that you would arrive more punctual from now own, one week ago"

"Sorry Kaichou…" his head started hanging lower than before as a cloud started forming on top of him.

"I see that you are still wearing that unauthorized tie, too bad; that will be one more hour of detention here"

"…sorry Kaichou…" at this point his face was planted in the ground and water started pouring from the cloud on top of him.

"Any way, have a good day Katsuo-san" her face and voice remained the same throughout the whole exchange.

He also hadn't seen Himejima-sempai ever since he 'reached God's domain'. This was a shame and, at the same time, a relief. First because he wouldn't mind the company of such a beautiful woman, but at the same time if she teased him again like she did that time he would completely lose his sanity.

Going back to his perverted friend, it truly surprised him when the boy told him that he found a girlfriend; he came one day talking about the fact with way too much enthusiasm. At first it surprised him that the lord of polygamy was so infatuated with just one girl, but later congratulated the boy in his achievement; maybe that way he could finally settle for one girl instead of pursuing all and getting none. Later a realization sank in and whatever he was feeling for the boy changed into relief; relief that he wouldn't have to sit through more conversations about harems or anything of the sort. That relief was shortly lived as the day after the boy's date, he came with an uneasy look and didn't want to talk about the topic, which lead him to believe that something had gone wrong during his date; something had gone very very wrong. It seemed that it affected the boy more than he thought; he remained distant for days and there was an aura of melancholy around him. He even went as far as to stop talking about harems and breasts with him; which meant a huge break for his sanity, he already had dealt with Roman about perverted stuff, but he considered that Issei was on another whole level of perverseness.

It had been relatively peaceful this time, but he would lie if he said he didn't miss the antics of the pervert. So it came as a surprise when he came back one day out of nowhere with a very out of place anger plastered on his face.

"Hey! Gaijin-san; what would you do if you had the power to save someone but by doing so, you would have to break some rules and put yourself in dangers way" Issei asked him.

That was…a very complex question; clearly something he didn't expect from the pervert. It was so out of the ordinary and so out of nowhere that he had to ponder about his response. Regardless he would respond to boy in kind, that is if the boy would let him talk.

"It was my fault that she is in trouble and as much as the others tell me that I should forget about her. I just can't! She is my friend and I'm her only friend, damn it! I can't stay put and do nothing while she suffers at _her_ hands!"

Who exactly is 'she'? What does he mean with her friend suffering and at whose hands? More importantly; why is Issei Hyoudou, someone who could be considered a normal boy without anything special about him aside his perverseness, asking such a question?

"That is…an odd question" he asked while raising an eyebrow "Is something wrong?"

The boy only scoffed angrily.

"Forget I asked" he said while averting his eyes from him.

Now he felt bad. Issei was probably going through some sort of problem and was in need of some words of encouragement. So he decided to say what he thought of the situation; if Issei considered him trustworthy enough to tell him his problems, the least he could do was give him a straight answer.

"If I had the power, I would probably help her and deal with the consequences later. After all that is what friends are for; I'm sure the others would understand and if they don't you'll persuade them eventually" he said while giving the boy his best smirk.

It was a cliché and hot headed way of thinking, but it probably was what the boy wanted to hear. Issei lifted his gaze and started eying him with surprise etched in his face; later turned into his more usual grin.

"Thanks, Gaijin-san" Issei gave him a thumbs up, spun on his heels and started running like no tomorrow.

Despite the cheerful attitude of the boy; he couldn't shake the tingling sensation on the center of his back, warning him that something bad was about to happen; alongside the sensation that Issei was about to do something very stupid and dangerous. He wouldn't pry on his matters, despite always trusting his instincts, he didn't have the right to meddle himself in the matters of others. So he decided, like the boy just seconds ago, to continue his way.

* * *

He arrived early at his apartment; that is weird normally something always happens that makes him get late to any place. Now he doesn't know what to do with his spare time, normally he spends his time listening to Issei's rambling, in detention in the student council or doing homework after class, but since he didn't have any today he was left without much to do. After entering his apartment he picked up a pot and filled it up with water; leaving some instant noodles inside it, it wasn't the healthiest of dinners but it was the best he could afford. He decided to lay on his bed while waiting for his dinner to be ready; from the corner of his eye his attention was drawn by a rectangular guitar case. It was in the same place he left it when he arrived here; its pristine black cover still shining despite its underuse.

' _Should I practice with it again? It has been years since I've used it. My skills must be probably rusty by now…why not? I don't have much to do right now and it's better than sitting around doing nothing. I just hope that it doesn't garner unwanted attention so I'll need to find a secluded place.'_

Standing up from his bed, he made his way towards the black case, picked it up and placed it over his shoulder. He then proceeded to grab his keys and make his way out of his apartment, leaving the stove on and the water boiling behind.

* * *

The desolated church, he recognized the place; he passed before it several times while going to school, despite it being in a very secluded zone of the city. It had been years since he had been in any kind of church, probably about 3 to 4 years, despite him living inside one for most of his childhood, he never found anything special about those places. Regardless, he found this place perfect, it was in a secluded area, the place seemed abandon and there was a very nostalgic factor; after all, he and she always practiced together inside a church while they were younger, doing so again would bring back some very fond childhood memories. A heartfelt smile crept on his face while thinking about that.

He approached the doors and placed a hand on top of them, as soon as he did so he felt a familiar sensation on the center of his back. Something wasn't right. A flip switched in his brain; a mental trigger that put all of his senses into overdrive. He reluctantly pushed the door. What greeted him surprised him.

He saw charred wood and splinters, where it should have been neat rows of pews. He saw scattered glass, where it should have been pristine windows. He saw debris and rocks, where it should have been strong pillars. But most importantly of all; he saw her, her robe torn apart, her head low, her eyes shallow and her golden locks all over her face while chained to the crucifix. Below her he saw a familiar face, Issei, his face bloodied, his body bruised, his clothes torn apart, across his arms multiple marks of heavy burns, prone on the hard floor with his face filled with surprise and desperation.

"Katsuo?! What are you doing here?!" the boy managed to muster up "Run! Run, it's dangerous here! Do it before they-"

Issei couldn't finish up his sentence as a heeled foot slammed into his back, silencing him after letting out a cry of pain.

"Shut it worm!" said the owner of the foot.

As if on cue; four people appeared before him. One of them was a bearded man wearing a fedora, arms across his chest, with an impassive expression. The other was small girl, by the looks she couldn't be older than eleven; she came childishly prancing while mumbling some sort of song to herself. The third one was a voluptuous woman with navy blue hair; she wore a revealing dress and had clear boredom plastered on her face. What called his attention was that all of them had a pair of black winged feathers on their backs. He recognized none of them, none of them except for one. The Owner of the voice and the boot that slammed Issei's back; he had seen her face already, multiple times to be exact; Issei had showed him pictures of her.

It was the same black hair he had shown him, the same violet eyes, the same pale face, only this time her visage looked more cruel and feral and she had a pair of jet-black feathered wings on her back; Yuuma Amano.

"What do we have here? Another worm?" she directed her eyes to his "are you perhaps Issei-kun's friend?" she asked with fake innocence and a feral look to her eyes "He wouldn't stop talking about you. I know. Why don't you make us a favor and die?"

As she finished her sentence an object appeared on her hand, it was large and pointy; it resembled a spear made out of light. In one swift movement she threw it at him, it buzzed through the air and in an instant…

It hit him.

He was launched across the room due to the shock of the attack. He crashed in some debris and felt the left side of his abdomen ache, the smell of burned skin filling his nostrils. The attack was too sudden and swift; even with his heightened alertness at the moment he couldn't see it coming…he really was rusty.

"Damn it Yuuma! Why are you doing this?! What do you gain of killing innocent people like him!" he heard Issei cry out from his position on the floor, tears creeping out of his eyes.

"It is because of that exact reason Issei-kun; it's because all of you are weak, your whole purpose is to grovel at our feet while being squandered under our might." she said while delivering a kick to Issei's head, rendering him unconscious.

He lifted his head and saw the left side of his abdomen. His clothes were burned and his skin was pitch-black and he could smell the repulsive smell of burning flesh. He lifted his left hand and touched his wound. Nothing, he felt nothing. The attack may have been powerful enough to destroy his clothes, it may have been powerful enough to send him flying, and it may have been powerful enough to burn his skin…

But an attack so _**weak**_ would **NEVER** come even close to pierce his armor.

He pushed himself up, his left hand placed on top of his abdomen and his right still grasping the guitar case. Taking one bountiful breath he started feeling his heart beat faster; like power entering his body his blood started to boil, he could feel it, that foreign power, yet so familiar, strengthening his body, shaping him to handle the pressure of its use.

Now fully standing he faced his assailants.

"Raynare, you missed" he heard the blue-haired woman say with annoyance in her voice.

"No, I didn't" the woman in question said in surprise; that surprise later turned into anger as she eyed him "It seems like another worm needs to be reminded of its place"

Another spear headed his way. This one he would respond to.

In an instant he raised the guitar case as a shield. The spear impacted with the surface of the case and a loud explosion was seen. After the dust cleared, to the surprise and anger of the Fallen, he stood there; the case still raised, its black cover still immaculate with sparks dancing around it. She sent two spears his way; he rolled out of the first one and smacked the second one with his case.

"Why won't you die!" snarled Raynare in anger while sending more spears, each one with less accuracy as her swift movements were filled with desperation.

"I think you are starting to lose your touch" said the fedora wearing man; his face showed a feral smirk, interested in the person before him "why don't you leave the kid to me. It seems he has some battle experience, probably make for an entertaining prey"

"Eh? ~no fair!" the small girl said while pouting "If someone is deserving of killing him it should be me. Unlike you I haven't seen any action in a while; I want to see his face as I rip out his guts and gouge his eyes out! ~" she concluded in a joyful tone while showing her canines.

"Shut it you two!" Raynare responded angrily "I will be the one to put this worm where it belongs"

"I think you should let ME handle this, you three toy around too much with your targets" the blue haired woman interceded.

The other three scoffed angrily at her and soon they entered an argument between themselves, all to settle who would be the one to kill him.

This was his opening; if he decided to hold back Issei would be killed and he wouldn't be able to rescue the nun. He took a stance and pressed the lock of the guitar case; the clicking sound resonated throughout the church, the bickering of the fallen angels was broken and their focus fell entirely on him. But it was too late; for the seal was opened and with it came a bright light. The black case started to dematerialize in the air, leaving just an afterimage behind. He wrapped both of his hands around a silver handle as he pulled _it_ unto existence. Blue energy consumed the church as everything around him started dissolving into ashes. Power started crackling around him like an imminent thunderstorm. He felt the skin of his hands burn as power kept gathering around _it_ , but he paid no mind to the pain for this was the best way to win.

The Fallen reacted fast to this development; taking to the skies like scared crows. They watched the energy around him and in an instant they knew. Surprise and grim expression set onto their faces.

"T-That is…!" Raynare managed to stutter at the sight of such power. She couldn't manage more as the buzzing sound became unbearable.

He, on the other hand, stood his ground. His face impassive as raw power swirled around him. He only had one thing in mind; eliminating those four. His left leg moved forward on instinct and his body tensed up. His lips moved muttering words; inaudible to anyone as the buzzing sound of energy overtook the church. After the words were muttered he made one swing, one swift motion directing that raw power with his body. That night the abandoned church was filled with twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

She should be angry. No, that would be an understatement, she should be furious at this point. And rightfully so! Her cute little servant decided to disobey a direct order from her and go into enemy territory without her permission; to be honest she was actually willing to help him by sending Yuuto and Koneko with him; alongside giving him the permission to use promotion, had he asked for help in the first place! Instead he decided to go in alone guns blazing and waltzed into enemy territory without any sort of backup. She didn't know what or who said to him that it was a good idea to do so, but when she finds the source of such stupid idea she will deliver her judgment. And he did all that for the sake of a nun no less! How thick must his skull be that he couldn't understand that a devil does not risk his life for a member of the church! Though she had to admit that she found Issei's determination and drive outstanding, it was those qualities that drew her to him.

As soon as she got wind of it she gathered her whole Peerage and set on a rescue mission to Fallen territory; she hoped she wasn't too late. That influx of holy energy in the area was way too high for everything to be in order.

They went prepared for the worst, but they didn't expect the sight that greeted them. So much so that when they laid eyes upon it their mouths fell to the floor, even Koneko couldn't believe her eyes.

The Church had been destroyed. No, that would be an oversimplification. The church had been completely split in half; it looked more as if the whole complex had been bisected by an almighty ray. The ceiling, if it could be called that anymore, was in shambles and steam was coming out of its burned pieces, the windows had been completely shattered, the walls where crumbling and some were already reduced to mere rubble. And there was the obvious huge gash going through the main complex.

As soon as she recovered from her initial surprise, she ordered Koneko and Yuuto to scan the perimeter. Yuuto complied immediately but Koneko seemed somewhat distracted at first, as if something had caught her attention, nonetheless she went along with her order.

She, alongside Akeno, headed inside the church prepared to face the fallen angels inside it; the link between King and Pawn was the only assurance of her servant well-being. But what she found inside landed her on her current predicament.

Rias Gremory should be angry, furious, desperate, but the only thing she could feel toward the sight before her was confusion.

Before her was the nun, known as Asia Argento, resting quietly in the main altar with a school jacked draped around her, her face seemed peaceful like she was in a deep slumber, but she could sense that it wasn't the case. Not so far from the altar laid Issei, she let out a breath of relief at his sight, he was badly hurt but his breath was steady, plus his injuries were being taken care of by a person beside him. That person, the reason of her confusion, was tending to her pawn wounds using white rags and a yellow tie as makeshift bandages, Katsuo Hirai.

It confused her because, despite her initial perception of him and his magical potential, the boy proved to be nothing more than a normal high school boy. She had asked Koneko to keep an eye on him to see if he had any sort of supernatural awareness and to probe him to discover if he was the carrier of a Sacred Gear. Koneko had been shadowing him for weeks and according to her there wasn't anything worth of notice beside his aura. She could remember what her rook reported.

"Sempai has a strong scent…but boring life" Koneko said to her while munching some sweets "…school, detention then home"

"So there isn't any signal of any sort of awareness towards us. What about his aura? Is he a sacred gear carrier?"

"…Not sure" she said while slightly lowering her face.

Rias raised an eyebrow; she considered that Koneko was the best at sensing among her group, due to her Nekomata heritage; so it intrigued her that she wasn't able to discern his presence.

"Sempai's aura is really strong…something makes it foggy…"

"The curses" Rias asserted more than asked.

The small girl in question only nodded.

Rias was frowning at this point, but later that that frown contorted into a knowing smirk "Still it's good to know his lack of awareness, which makes him just a simple boy with probably a bit of misfortune on his side, for now. Keep trailing him; let me know if there is any new development"

With one last nod, the white-haired girl made his way out of the room.

And so she kept gathering Information about him, it got to the point where she was actually thinking of directly ask him to join her peerage, after all with that magical energy; he no doubt would make an amazing bishop, but she had to delay that since introducing Issei to their world took priority.

Now whatever Rias thought he knew about him was thrown out the window; the sight before her made sure of it. He was wearing the school uniform, or what was left of it; the jacket was discarded, the white shirt left side was burned and the sleeves were used as makeshift bandages. The left side of his abdomen was burned; charcoal black, his hands were letting out a high amount of steam and appeared to have taken a darker shade; no longer was his skin its normal pale white rather it was a more tanned tone. Aside from all this his face didn't show any sort pain and didn't appear much worse to wear. He finished tending to Issei and decided to stand up and face her directly, there was faint confusion in his face but was quickly thrown away.

There were audible gasp when both her and Akeno laid eyes on his exposed charred abdomen.

"I'll be fine. It's better if you concern yourself about them" he said while signaling to the sleeping form of Asia and Issei.

Rias recomposed herself and cleared her throat. Now in front of the supposed _normal_ boy, she decided to address the elephant in the room.

"It seems that we haven't introduced each other properly. My name is Rias Gremory, also known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, heiress of the Clan of Gremory, member of the 72 pillars of the Underworld, and President of the Occult Research Club, pleased to meet you Hirai Katsuo."

He took back whatever he said about Souna's introduction. THIS was one hell of an introduction. But this time, oh this time, he came prepared.

"I am Hirai Katsuo, Kuoh Academy second year Student, also known as European Prick face…" he said with the most serious face he could muster.

…something in his introduction didn't seem right, Rias blank face and Akeno's muffled laugh made it pretty clear.

Adding titles and cool names to his introduction would increase his prestige right? The only " _special"_ title he had was the one that Issei gave to him, so by proxy it should work as the titles they used as well right?...right?

Rias released a sigh and steeled her gaze, directing it completely to the boy before her.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

A broad question with equally broad answers "I came to practice" he said while signaling to the guitar case near him.

Rias arched an eyebrow "Really, you came to an abandoned church…to practice guitar?"

He only shrugged, neither accepting nor denying the question.

"Did you save Issei?"

"Yes"

"What about Asia?"

"I just finished what Issei started; most of the job was his"

"And the Fallen Angels?"

He didn't respond that question, just pointed to what amounted to a pile of charred remains with black feathers laying around; admits those remains there were things that were easily discernible; things like arms, legs wings, tattered clothes, all of it was charcoal black.

"I see" she responded, her face still impassive, hiding her surprise behind a stoic mask.

"Ara, ara. To think that Hirai-san was so violent, if I didn't know better I'd say you are trying to capture my heart" Akeno interceded with a teasing tone.

"…hello Himejima-sempai it's good to see you again…I think? And thank you…I guess?" he asked more than stated while scratching his head.

The mood turned awkward; as no one seemed to know what topic they should address first. There were many questions at hand, from both parties, and the need for them was palpable. Thankfully the groan muttered by Issei broke the atmosphere; the three of them shifted their gazes to the boy in question. They could see his sleeping form, his chest was rising up and down and despite all his injuries his face seemed peaceful; this brought a smile of relief to Rias. Not much later, arrived the other members of Rias Peerage.

The first one to enter the complex was Yuuto; later followed by Koneko.

"Buchou, I already checked the entire perimeter, no signals of any fallen angels or stray exorcist"

Koneko nodded her head in agreement "…no angels, but lots of holy energy and…" she stopped talking when she laid eyes on him "…sempai"

He only arched an eyebrow in response; later shifting his gaze to meet Rias' own scrutinizing gaze.

"I know you have questions…I do too, but for the time being lets set that aside and help them" he said.

They stayed like that for some time, their gazes meeting and neither ceding. But at the end one had to comply.

"Yuuto, Koneko could you please check in on them" she said while closing her eyes and releasing a sigh.

Both of them made their way past him, only throwing him a scrutinizing gaze before making their way to the sleeping boy. He didn't care about it; rather he was relieved by her action.

"Thank you" on his end, a smile appeared on his face "Issei should be alright, I've already tended to his wounds, she on the other hand…"

Rias understood what he meant, it was obvious.

"Whatever they did to her, greatly drained her vitality" he said, adding a pause to his sentence "She'll live…but I wouldn't be surprised if she dies afterwards, two to three days tops"

"I see"

"Unless…unless you know of a method of bringing her back to life" he added, it seemed more like a plea than an actual statement.

Rias' eyes widened; suddenly everyone tensed, even Kiba and Koneko, who were tending to Issei and Asia, assumed a defensive stance.

"What are you insinuating?" she asked with a clear edge to her tone.

"Nothing, I'm not asking this for myself but for him" he motioned to Issei's unconscious form "so please, if you can, grant this selfish wish of mine"

"You should be careful to whom you ask wishes; they sometimes may come with a price, especially something like this"

"Then when the time comes, I shall pay in kind"

She closed her eyes and placed a hand under her chin. He simply stood before her, his eyes unwavering and his form unmoving. The chamber was permeated in silence as everyone waited for her answer…

"Fine, I shall grant this wish of yours, but I will expect a payment in return, when the time is right"

He let out a sigh of relief as his posture became more relax "Thank you" his smile was genuine and warm.

With no more words muttered he headed towards the guitar case, picked it up and strapped to his back. Having fulfilled his reason of being there, he headed towards the exit. Only to be later stopped by the red-hair's voice.

"You should let us take care of those wounds" she said, hiding the concern in her voice.

"I said I'll be fine, besides they are not that deep anyway" he concluded with a final wave of assurance making his way out and leaving the group of devils behind him.

The church was silent after his leave, but there was a question that his words left in the minds of everyone present. Koneko broke that silence deciding to voice her concerns about the situation.

"…Buchou…his hands…they smelled holy…his aura was concentrated in his abdomen…"

Rias didn't respond, rather she decided to mull the information she was given, her soft features becoming stiff with frustration.

"He was right Buchou" Akeno said, addressing her King with a serious tone, gone was her teasing demeanor "his wounds weren't deep"

Rias understood what her queen meant, and it put her on a foul mood; if he fought the fallen angels like he claimed, then his wounds were the result of their lights spears, the same light spears that are the standard armament for Angels and Fallen alike, the same spears that are made of heavenly holy light, the same spears that are able to melt iron with ease, the same spears that went through Issei's body like it was made out of butter, those same spears didn't pierce him…

* * *

He was his way home after the meeting with Rias Gremory and his mood was…mixed to say the least. Issei was fine and the nun, who he now knows is called Asia, was going to get a second chance at living after Rias was done with…whatever she is going to do to bring her back.

But there was this sensation of dread, like an inexplicable fear…like something he missed that would probably lead to his impending doom. His back was tingling like crazy.

Did he miss something? He was pretty sure he eliminated those Fallen Angels. Could it be something he did or said to Gremory-sempai? Perhaps it was…

Then it hit him.

He started sweating like crazy and his survival instincts started acting. His breath became ragged and his eyes carried an unlimited amount of desperation and despair…he realized what he had done…he had dammed his soul to oblivion…he had done the most stupid decision of his life…after doing so he had no way of going back to his normal life…all hope was lost after doing such a brash action at the heat of the moment…

.

..

…

He let the stove on!

Not caring about anything else he set on a mad sprint towards his apartment…for this was the worst decision he had made that night…

* * *

He was sitting in the Student Council, with black bags under his eyes and continuously yawning; the things he had done last night when he reached his burning apartment made sure of it.

He had already been multiple times in the room, mainly for his daily amount of torture, so much so that he was already accustomed with the room. The room was quite spacious and had quite a good view from the Academy's ground. There was a fair amount of tables alongside their respective chairs, if he had to guess the room was suited for exactly 15 members. Normally when he spent his afternoons in detention the room was never filled with people, members always where coming in and out; there were some staples among them, Souna and Tsubaki where one of those. All in all the Student Council was never brimming with people.

That is until today of course. Today, aside from him sitting on a chair for a change, the room was completely filled with what he could only describe as two groups. The first was one that he was familiar; sitting in front of him, while being separated by a table, was Souna Shitori with Tsubaki Shinra standing on right side and the student council composed of Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Ruruko Nimura, Momo Hanakai, Tsubasa Yura and even the boy that only sent glares at him, Genshirou Saji, were standing behind her like some kind of royal guards keeping their king save…that was a weird analogy…why was that the first thing that came to his mind?

Never mind that.

On other side of the spectrum was Rias Gremory, one of Kuoh's Great ladies as she was known by the school population, at her left side was Akeno Himejima, standing in a similar fashion to Tsubaki, and just like the Student Council stood behind Souna like royal guards, behind Rias stood the members of what he could only guess was The Occult Research Club; the first one was the blonde boy he saw at the church, Yuuto Kiba, also known as the prince of Kuoh, his face was friendly though he could feel like there was hostility masked behind his blue eyes, the other one was a white haired-girl known as Koneko Toujou, the mascot of Kuoh, she was also standing in a similar fashion to her fellow member though her expression seemed more…blank, if her apathetic hazel eyes were anything to come by. And the last one was the Harem King himself, Issei Hyoudou, carrying an expression that screamed that he wasn't able to make head or tails of the situation.

The room was silent, that is until Souna decided to cut straight to the chase.

"I know you have many questions about us, as we do about you, so let's cut through the chase by introducing ourselves. My real name is Sona Sitri, current heiress of the Sitri Clan, member of the 72 pillars of the Underworld. You already know most of my peerage; my queen, Tsubaki Shinra, my two bishops, Reya Kusaka and Momo Hanakai, my knight, Tomoe Meguri, my rook, Tsubasa Yura, and my two pawns, Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura."

She stopped at that only for Rias to continue in tandem.

"And you are already familiar with my Peerage, but I will introduce them nonetheless; Akeno Himejima, being my Queen, Yuuto Kiba, my Knight, Koneko Toujou, my Rook, and my adorable Issei, my only pawn. We, all of us, are Devils"

"So now that you know about us, we would like to know…"

"…Who are you Hirai Katsuo?"

Astonished, that was the word that could be used to describe his current state; that was so coordinated, so in tandem with each other, he wondered if they had practiced for this moment. Something told him they did…

He didn't understand the majority of the chess terminology used but the thing that caught his attention was what they called themselves, Devils, he suspected they weren't humans, their presence at the Church made it pretty clear for him, and it wasn't his first time hearing about _"the creatures of the night"_ , he had heard a lot of them during his childhood, the thing was he had never actually seen one, despite the role he held before coming to Kuoh, and he didn't expect them to look well…so normal.

His thoughts were broken when he felt the collective stares of everyone present in the room; they were waiting for an answer, but the question was…should he tell the truth? Should he spill the beans and reveal who he is? They had been open with him, and despite some of their members, neither showed any kind of hostility towards him. So he decided to respond in kind.

"My name is Katsuo Hirai, second year student of Kuoh Academy…" when he said that the two girls before him let out a sigh of frustration; however he wasn't done talking "…and former exorcist of the catholic Orthodox Church"

He felt a piercing sensation in his neck, like the tip of a sharp metal was threatening to go through his jugular. He couldn't move, it felt like one wrong move and he would end up with a gash in his throat.

He looked around him while keeping his head still; everyone present in the room had taken a defensive stance, Tsubaki was standing before Sona while she gathered water around her arms, meanwhile Reya and Momo had their hands raised, a blue magic circle in their palms, Rias and Akeno had their hands raised in a similar fashion, one sparkling with thunder and the other holding a red seal, both of their expressions were dead serious. In fact the only one that didn't have an expression like that was Issei, who looked akin to a mix of confused and astonished.

He finally traced the object that was pressing his jugular and was greeted with a familiar sight; it was a black sword, a straight European sword to be exact, meant to be wielded one handedly, sharp edge more so than any man-made blade, and its user was none other than Yuuto Kiba, sporting an angry visage. When his eyes met his he felt the tip of the sword press further; he decided to look away, not out of fear, his sword would never pierce him but because he decided against provoking two groups of devils. He couldn't take them on, his armor couldn't go as far, perhaps if he had _it_ he could, but that would come with leveling the entire school, something he was against doing.

"Oi Buchou! What is going on? Why are all of you pointing your hands at Katsuo?!" the pervert asked angrily; astonished by everyone's reaction.

Rias simply ignored him.

"State your business in my territory exorcist" she addressed with venom dripping from every word.

"Former exorcist" he corrected.

"That makes you a Stray; it doesn't help your case" her eyes narrowed and her body started exuding more energy.

"I left the church willingly; I wasn't excommunicated or casted away, I left and they complied, that is why the correct term isn't _'stray'_ its former" he corrected adding intonation to the terminology used.

"You haven't responded my question. What are your business in my territory, I won't repeat myself a third time" She frowned, her patience dwindling.

"Ask your knight to remove the blade from my throat and I will gladly respond your questions"

"Are you ordering me around?" her whole body was permeated with a red and black aura at this point and the venom in her voice was almost visible.

He only sighed at her reaction, he didn't mean to sound bossy "No, I'm simply asking to have a civilized conversation"

She didn't say anything, just kept staring at him. It seemed like hours had passed when in reality it was mere seconds, but still the whole room was in silence and the tension was thick enough that it could be cut with a knife. Thankfully, at the end she conceded.

"Yuuto" her knight didn't comply at first, he kept sending him a death glare and pressing his blade further. After a minute or so, he removed the blade and made his way behind his King.

"Thanks, and to answer your question I'm not looking for any trouble; I came here on my own accord, it was just coincidence that this land was your territory"

"My question exorcist, I'm running low on patience" her aura wasn't decreasing, at this point it seemed like he was going to be blasted into dust by the red-haired girl.

"Fine, fine, so unreasonable" he said while closing his eyes and lifting both of his hands "to be honest I don't know, graduate high school, maybe go to college, graduate from a good career, find a loving wife that is willing to maintain me, live my life waking up at 10:00 a.m. while spending my afternoons hearing music, drinking wine and watching my kids grow. Then die eventually of old age with a smile on my face."

There was silence and the previous anger was shifted into…confusion? They certainly weren't expected that response. No one muttered a word, no one except a certain pervert…

"…You want to be…a bum…"

Wha?

"Oi, you are misrepresenting it; besides I don't need lecturing from the guy who wants to be a Harem King"

"At least my whole goal in life isn't to be a non productive member of society!"

"You are right" a smirk appeared on his face "you already are one"

"What did you say European Prick Face?!"

"Ahem!" Souna cleared her throat, interrupting the feud between him and the pervert.

His focus was once again drawn by the serious faces of the groups of devils and the impassive visages of their respective leaders.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Rias asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's the truth, I want to be separated from the supernatural world as much as possible and live a normal life. Look at it this way if I was such a bad and evil stray exorcist, why did I kill those fallen angels? Why did I save Issei? Wouldn't it make more sense if I allied myself with them? After all the protection they would grant me as a _"Stray"_ would be far more valuable than what a high school boy had to offer."

They weren't having his explanation; their silence made it clear. The only way he could gain their compliance was through the release of the most valuable thing in times of war, information.

"You may not like me, but rest assured that I hold no ill intent towards any of you…tell you what; as an act of good faith, I will answer whatever questions you may have, I'm sure you have your fair share"

The two devil leaders were pondering the offer. They stayed silent, their gazes meeting his and their guard still up.

"…Very well" Sona broke the silence; she proceeded to lower her guard, sit down and address her fellow heiress "Rias."

She wasn't having it; her guard was still up, just as the one from her group was. Thankfully she released a sigh and mirrored the actions of her friend, only this time she addressed him.

"Tell me, did you really take on those four fallen angels"

"I thought that was left clear yesterday" She wasn't having his sass; he did what any normal person would and drop it, it was better to not push his luck in his circumstances "S-Sorry…yes I did"

She just nodded; there was no surprise in her face, after yesterday, she expected as much.

"Are you a magician? Or are you at least adept in magic arts?" this question was made by the Sitri heiress.

"No, never had any interest in them" it was the truth, yet the devils before him took this revelation with surprise, as if they were expecting the opposite response, also there was a hint of what he could describe only as…disappointment?

No sooner than later they recomposed their previous poise and continued with the interrogation.

"Do you know you are under the influence of various curses?" Sona continued.

"Yes, since childhood" his tone was dry; he had always known, ever since he was a child, they were…never mind.

This time the accompanying devils in the room, at least the ones that had knowledge about curses reacted to his answer, the biggest reactions being from Akeno and, surprisingly, Tsubaki. The leaders continued on nonetheless.

This time it was Rias' turn "Are you the processor of a Sacred Gear?"

Containing his smirk he decided to answer truthfully; there wasn't any reason why he wouldn't.

"No, I was already checked for it several times during my time in the church, the results were always negative"

Surprise; that was the way to describe their faces; from the members of the Student Council to the Occult Research Club, all of their jaws where hanging low. The surprise in Rias' and Sona's faces was especially priceless.

"How did you do it then?" Rias asked, broken out of her state of shock, while leaning closer to the table.

"Excuse me"

"Do you expect me to believe that a human, exorcist or not, with no magical knowledge and no Sacred Gear was able to take on four fallen angels at the same time?" the previous venom in her words came back as did the same aura of hostility.

He couldn't reveal how he did it, it would garner way to much attention, more than the one he was getting right now, but at the same time if he didn't answer truthfully it wouldn't help his case. So he decided to do the best in this situation, tell a half truth.

"Standard exorcist equipment" They weren't having it, their frowns made it clear. Releasing a sigh he decided to continue "I need to keep some things under wraps; otherwise they may garner unnecessary attention"

"When they are in my territory my attention is pretty necessary" Rias responded, hostility present in her voice.

"True, which is why I'm trying to keep _it_ sealed away; that means less troubles for you and me both. You have my word that I don't intend to use _it_ against any of you, or at all for that matter"

"Is _it_ related to the high amount of holy element that was concentrated in the church yesterday?"

"Perhaps"

They continued to stare each other; neither ceding in this context of authority. For his part he hoped that she could understand his reasoning, if word got out of _it,_ he could kiss his desired normal life goodbye.

She on the other hand could already start deducing what he was talking about; what Koneko said about his hands yesterday, the high amount of holy energy, the church being split in half, how he referred to it as _"Standard exorcist equipment"_ and his need to keep it as concealed as possible from them, made it pretty clear what _it_ was. She could pressure him, she could keep pushing forward until he spilled the truth…but for the sake of her Knight…she wouldn't do that, so she let him have this one.

Releasing a sigh and closing her eyes she spoke "Very well, I shall grant you that privilege"

"Thank you" he said, slightly bowing his head.

However Rias had one last deciding question for him; one that could dictate if an alliance between was possible or not.

"How many of us?" she said adding emphasis to every word.

"…I don't understand your question…" he couldn't do anything more than scratch his head in confusion.

"How many of us have you killed? As an exorcist that is your job after all"

After hearing this question he closed his eyes, calmly thinking about his response. The devils, on the other hand, were on edge; all waiting for him. Opening his eyes he met Rias blue gaze; letting out a breath he told them the harsh truth…

"None; I was never actually deployed to any actual mission, most of my time was spent practicing among my peers; in other words I cannot be considered anything more than a rookie exorcist" he averted his eyes in embarrassment while scratching the side of his cheek.

The devils seemed to relax; their postures becoming less stiff and their guards lowering. Despite his answer Rias wanted to do one final push.

"A rookie that killed four fallen angels without much of a sweat or remorse for that matter"

"A talented rookie to say the least" he couldn't help but be a little witty, despite his current situation.

Rias sent a glance to Koneko; she knew that if someone could be capable of verifying the truth in his answers it was her. The quiet girl in response just nodded.

"…sempai hasn't lied…"

The Gremory then shifted her attention to her fellow heiress; both nodded in understanding.

"That will be all…for now" Sona said, her tone still stern but carrying no hostility as before "since you were kind enough to answer our questions, albeit some with some secrecy, I'm willing to answer some of yours"

He started pondering about it.

"I just have one; what's the deal with all the chess terminology?"

They raised an eyebrow; did he say something weird?

Sona was the one to voice her confusion "You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"You were an exorcist, a rookie yes, but one nonetheless? Weren't you?"

"We didn't exactly have classes on devil society and rank" that was true, most of the things they thought about devils were more about how to kill them rather than how their world works…he was…certain of it?

"Very well, I will take it upon me to explain you about us; I am sure my version will be different from the…editorial version from the church. Perhaps after school, before your detention time; after all you arrived late today…again. Any reason for that"

Oh boy.

He paled and started sweating.

"Yesterday…I had to take care…of things back home…it wasn't pretty…and took most of my sleep time…I don't want to get much into what I did" he shivered just thinking about it.

Dispelling the horrible memories of that dreadful event; he focused on the thoughts that plagued his mind, mainly about yesterday and what happened after he left the church. Without further a due, he shifted his gaze and met hers.

"How is she?"

At first Rias didn't understand the question and raised an eyebrow; after it set in and understood about who he was talking about she closed her eyes "She just stabilized, her Sacred Gear was going to be forceful taken out, but the process was interrupted prematurely, as you said, it greatly drained her vitality"

"I see…I hope that in spite of all that happened today, our deal is still intact"

Her eyes widened; she didn't expect to hear about that after the revelations of both sides. The others, who didn't known about the deal, including Sona, looked at her confused

"You know that you will be making me a favor with your wish...she will be revived as a devil under my servitude"

There was no doubt, no regret in his unwavering aqua eyes.

"At least she'll live"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Normally when you ask a wish from a devil, they tend to be for selfish reasons"

"Can you give me a loving wife that is willing to maintain me?"

"…eh...No…"

"Then there isn't much you can give me and I consider this pretty selfish"

That left the devils that were present in the church that night, aside from Issei who couldn't understand what they were referring to, surprised, more so than with the previous revelations. As for the Gremory heiress she couldn't conceive what she just heard. He was asking her to make Asia part of her Peerage; effectively giving her a sacred gear user, a strong one at that, and granting the nun a second life, while he received nothing in return, and he called that a selfish reason?

"As you wish; from here on out you shall be treated as a contractor under the Gremory Household, but know that you will be in my debt and when the times comes, I will ask for a price of similar value"

"And I'll pay that price"

Rias relaxed her pose and a smug smirk appeared on her lips.

"For someone who claims that wants to avoid the supernatural world, you sure are getting pretty involved in it"

"What can I say; luck has never smiled upon me" he gave an awkward smile and scratched his head. He then turned to face Issei and gave him a weak smirk "I hope you take care of Asia; maybe that way you can finally settle for one girl"

"W-what are you talking about Gaijin-san!?" the boy said while pointing a finger at him, understanding the implication of him and the nun his face turned red; he then proceeded to slam his foot on the table and shout at the top of his lungs "I will always be a Harem King! I don't intend to set for one pair of Oppai; I aim to conquer them all! From Buchou to Koneko-Chan to Akeno-sempai, all will be mine"

He deadpanned, as did the entire room "…and my dream of a quiet life is shameless…"

"Say that again to my face! You damn Handsome!"

The mood lightened up and, to the surprise of everyone, he let out a laugh, a loud heartfelt laugh. The atmosphere now shifted, instead of him being the focus of attention it was Issei's proclamation; Sona and Tsubaki were giving him disapproving glares while shaking their heads, as was some part of the Student Council for the exception of Genshirou Saji, who was crying manly tears of passion. Akeno was giggling at his antics while Rias just shook her head, a heartfelt smile on her face. Koneko on the other hand…delivered a punch to Issei's kidney.

"…you are the worst…" she said while the boy started agonizing in the floor.

He had to hand it to the Harem King; he really knew how to shift the mood.

When the laughter died down and everyone calmed the room was again filled with silence. They stayed that way for about two minutes; seeing no more point of staying there, and considering it was about to be the end of the break, he picked his things up and said goodbye to everyone. He made his way to the door and grasped its handle. Before he could open it the voice of a certain boy interrupted his action, a certain boy who hadn't reacted to anything ever since he responded Rias question, a certain boy whose eyes where obscured by his golden bangs, a certain boy who was the only person in the room still radiating killing intent towards him.

Letting out a grim chuckle he spoke.

"Answer this question; will you, what exactly is _it_?"

He didn't respond; neither shifted his body to address the boy. He could hear the muffled gasp of some members of the room, though he couldn't discern to whom they belonged to. What he could hear was Rias, in concern, calling out the name of the boy; the boy, in turn, ignored her and kept pushing on.

"Is _it_ a holy sword perchance?"

He didn't respond.

"There was a whole lot of holy energy when you left the church and those fallen didn't seem powerful enough to conjure up that high amount"

He didn't respond.

"Your hands; they've healed, I wonder what could have caused them to burn so bad"

He didn't respond.

"Yuuto stop!" Rias called out.

Kiba in turn only let out a grim chuckle.

Good, he didn't want to reveal more than what was given. He opened the door and alongside its resounding click came the tingling sensation of danger. He quickly turned his body and was greeted with the sight of Rias' Knight, Yuuto Kiba, slashing at his left side with the same straight sword he used earlier, anger...no despise present in his face, it wasn't a face of normal anger, it was the face of absolute loathing, a far cry from the smile he showed earlier. The resounding sound of multiple gasp filled the room.

He didn't sense him move, Kiba's speed was clearly way superior to his; his body moved on instinct, raising his left hand, he tried to grasp the blade but Kiba's moves were swifter. The blade met his forearm; he could hear when the sword sliced through the fabric of his jacket, going past his white shirt and meeting his skin. He knew the exact moment when it cut his skin as if he was made out of butter; he could fell the wet sensation of blood starting to come out of his wound, despite this…He felt nothing, there was no pain, no agony, no sense of being hurt. When the blade tried to go deeper…

It shattered; pieces of black metal flew across the Student Council room.

Surprise; that was the only way to describe Kiba's reaction, that same surprise was also etched into the faces of the other devils. He closed his right hand and pulled his arm back, if he was to capitalize on his reaction now was the best time to do so. Kiba was later able to recompose himself, drawing his remaining arm back another sword, a replica of his now broken sword, appeared on his palm.

No good, he hadn't accounted for this. His arm was already closing the distance between it and Kiba's stomach, but just as before Yuuto was faster.

The blade came down on him, similar to a guillotine, in an amazing act of speed. There was no other option now; he had to continue his attack despite his terrible position, he knew he could keep taking damage; his armor could take worse than just two sword swings, but he knew the risk of overextending.

In less than a second the edge of the blade met his collarbone and like the one before it…

It broke.

The wielder was left once again astonished, so much so that he didn't noticed when a fist rammed directly into his stomach. The strength behind it was enough to knock the air out of him, but it didn't suffice to cause any sort of actual damage, it wasn't meant for that after all. Kiba stumbled back, creating distance between him and his target, and placed a hand on his stomach as he let out a heavy breath.

It seemed like time resumed itself, as the people present were finally able to process what just happened and voice their concerns.

"Yuuto!"

"Kiba-kun!"

He heard some female voices scream out, but didn't discern to whom they belonged

"Katsuo! Are you alright?!" he heard Issei say as he approached him; he then shifted his gaze and focused on Kiba, with anger present in his voice he addressed him "Hey! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Oi, I'm fine, don't worry about it" he placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Fine?! Don't give me that crap, you are bleeding all around!"

"I'll be fine, this isn't much"

"But…" Issei didn't continue as he was met with his steeled gaze.

The rest of the devils, while showing concern in their faces, didn't voice it, except for one.

"Katsuo-san…you should let us have a look at those wounds" he traced the direction of the voice and was greeted by the gaze of the Student Council President; normally when he saw her she always carried an air of sternness and authority, her face was always impassive, betraying no emotion. This was the first time he saw in her something akin to worry.

"Don't worry about me; I'm sure there are more important things to tend to. I just need a new set of clothes and I'll be fine" he tried to wave her concerns with a smile.

"…More important things to tend to?" she said; her concern only grew with his statement "We are talking about your wellbeing…and you consider there are _more important_ things than it?"

He frowned.

It didn't work; she was still eying him, as well as the other devils, their gazes were scrutinizing looking at him like he was some freak of nature. Funny, they were the supernatural beings and they watched him, a human, like he was some otherworldly creature.

He released a sigh and continued his way out of the room. No sooner than later he gave them an awkward smile and a wave; closing the door behind him, he made it out of the Student Council, leaving more questions than answers with his last action.

The devils inside were left in silence; each pondering to their own questions. The Gremory heiress was the first one to voice her displeasure.

"Yuuto, what were you exactly thinking? I don't expect this behavior from any member of my Peerage, especially from you!" she reprimanded her Knight but he was still too distracted watching the broken handle in his hand.

He didn't respond immediately.

"…these blades are my sharpest…they should have bisected his arm and sliced through his collarbone…not break upon contact" there was clear shock in his face.

No one said anything as they kept their gazes on the blonde boy before them.

* * *

The day went…well.

Aside from his meeting with the devils and the fact that he lost his second spare of the school uniform, his day was completely ordinary. To be honest he didn't want to antagonize the devils of Kuoh; on the contrary the far away he stayed from the supernatural the better, at least for him. Still, he certainly didn't appreciate one of them lunging at him and aiming to slice his collarbone.

Thankfully he didn't have to worry much about his bloodied clothes; after the devils were done doing whatever they were doing in the Student Council and left it, Akeno approached him with a spare male uniform that was coincidentally exactly his size…that was odd…how did she get his size. She said that the clothes were Rias' way of apologizing for Kiba's actions.

' _Did I…get school clothes…as an apology for almost being killed?'_

He took them regardless.

"Your wounds, the ones you had back at the Church, have they healed? I remember them being pretty ugly" she stated more than asked.

"Yeah, what can I say, I heal fast. So don't worry about these ones, they are just scratches" he said while rubbing his head with one hand and closing his eyes.

"Ara, ara. You should still take better care of yourself, you are just human" she said, her ladylike demeanor still present. She stayed there, in front of him for around one minute, after it she simply turned on her heel and addressed him with a side glance "take care of yourself, Katsuo-kun, I hope we can get along"

He kept watching her retreating form until she disappeared from his sight. He didn't understand her; sometimes she acted incredibly ladylike, the proper epitome of an _'Onee-sama'_ as she was called, while other times she was incredibly sultry and provocative, a far cry from her more dignified demeanor. Granted he had spoke to her like a maximum of two times, three if you count the interaction at the church, but it still bugged him to no end.

After that he went to the boy's restroom and simply got dressed, after that he continued on with his day.

When the school ended he wished for nothing more to go back to his place and lay down on top of his bed. He would be doing so right now hadn't he felt a chill run down the center of his back and then sensation of dread and imminent doom…he remembered…he had detention to attend to.

He made his way to the Student Council, for a second time, and was greeted with the room empty, well for the exception of Sona; she motioned him to sit but he found one small problem…He scanned the Room's left side…he proceeded to do the same with the right…he found nothing. Somehow someone had taken out every single chair and table that was previously in the room and stored them in god knows where. All chairs and tables except for one pair; the table that currently separated him and the president and the chair that she was currently sitting on. She kept watching him and after a minute or so, she motioned again. Her face was the same as always, only this time it carried a hint of…amusement.

He understood he now knew what she was expecting of him…and he couldn't help but think that she specifically prepared this whole set up….

"Where are all the chairs and tables?"

"We were cleaning the room, after our meeting you left quite the mess behind" she said while pushing her glasses up.

"…I'm sure"

"Yes, the bloodstains were certainly difficult to remove" her face was still betraying no emotion; she then, for the third time, motioned at the floor "please take a seat"

He sat in seiza and decided to address his torturer.

"You are a devil…" he said in the most expressionless way possible.

"I know" she said, her stoic face still present "now if you'd like to get straight to the point"

She then proceeded to dump a whole bunch of information on him, things like Peerage an Evil Piece system, Rating Games, Devil hierarchy, Devil houses, politics of the Underworld, the current four Maous and their influence in society, about the Three factions and the war, though her version of those events were…different than the version the church told him. To be honest it was much than expected, hell, it was more than he asked for! he only asked about why they used chess terminology; he didn't ask for a class in devil society…he was still pretty sure he never had those kind of classes back then…

Despite so he heard all of it…and his brain felt like it had been transformed into a pudding.

"That was…a lot to take in" he said while releasing a yawn.

Sona took his yawn the wrong way.

"If it was so boring you could have just told me; that way I don't have to waste my time on you and leave you to your own devices"

"Don't take it the wrong way; I'm just tired…from yesterday" he said, remembering those horrible events.

There was a small silence between them; that is until Sona decided to voice her mind.

"Your wounds, they seem fine to me"

This was the second person to ask about that already. He wanted to assure her that he was fine, but couldn't reveal the how. Releasing a sigh he answered her.

"I said that you shouldn't worry about me; I'm sturdier than I look" he said while placing a hand on his supposed injured collarbone and moving his arm in circles.

"That is good to hear" Sona said a small smile appearing in her mouth; she then stood up and headed towards the door and addressed him for one last time " I hope that despite our allegiances, in your case former, we can get along as simple Students of Kuoh Academy"

"Yes Kaichou!" he said while doing a mock salute.

A faint smile appeared on her features, one that he failed to notice.

He then began standing up, his legs shaking and feeling like wet noodles, but was quickly put down by the sharp voice of the Student Council president.

"May I know where you are going?" her tone was sharp as steel; he alternated his gaze and was met with her stern face.

"I-I'm…going home…y-you know, after detention…l-like I always do" he asked dread present in his face.

Sona pushed her glasses upwards

"It seems that you are mistaken; this wasn't your detention time, this was merely the conclusion of our previous meeting. Remember I said that I would explain your question _before_ your detention time. You still have to wait one more hour and don't bother leaving, the room is warded if you leave I'll know about it."

There was a seemingly unrelated flash in her glasses as she said that last line; her face, instead of carrying the same stoic expression as always, carried a hint of mischief while her aura of authority was in an all time high.

He simply gulped, such a strong opponent, such foresight and such strategic planning. Still trembling he simply resumed his previous sitting position while lowering his head in defeat.

"…you really are a Devil…"

This time, a full on smirk appeared on her face; she then made her way out of the room and closed the door with a resounding click, not before addressing him one last time of course.

"I know"

* * *

Pain, agonizing pain; he could count with one hand the moments in his life when he had felt like this. His bones were cracking, his blood circulation was cut off, he could feel his muscles tearing themselves apart, he could hear his ligaments snapping, he felt as if multiple knifes were running up his skin, slowly cutting it up, he felt as if he was stepping on hot coal, his balance was wavering and his knees were doing some crude sounding noises with each step he took. Tears were almost falling of his eyes as he strolled, more like stumbled, through the Academy campus.

He couldn't help but notice, the obvious fact, that the sun was already setting and there were no more students left on campus. He kept dragging his broken body until he reached the main door and to his surprise there was one student still in school grounds. Issei was there, tapping his foot furiously against the hard floor, his brow furrowed and watching his phone every second.

Aside from his usual days, he didn't spent much time with Issei today, mainly because the whole meeting with the devils thing but also because the boy seemed to avoid him, not that he blamed him; after all he was his natural enemy.

"About time you European Prick face! I've been waiting here for hours!" the pervert boy said while waving his fist angrily in the air.

He straightened his back and tried to his best capability to walk normally; approaching the pervert he waved at him before speaking up.

"Hey Issei what's up?"

"Don't ' _what up?'_ me! The hell were you doing for so long!"

"…suffering…" his face remained expressionless as a tear threatened to come out of his left eye.

"Wha?"

With a quick shake of his head his face regained his previous composure.

"Forget about it. Anyway what are you still doing here? Do you need something?"

"W-well yes…I wanted to ask you about this today but never found the correct place to do so"

Oh cool…wait…something about his sentence didn't sit well with him. He had heard about this kind of scenarios from Roman though they usually involved a boy and a girl…

…Wait a minute…

The sun setting…him waiting at the school entrance…him wanting to ask something but never finding the correct place to do so…Oh god…

"I wanted to ask you"

' _Issei please don't tell me'_

"If you could…"

' _I thought you liked Oppai Issei!'_

"Please train me!" the boy concluded by bowing in a perfect ninety degree angle.

' _THANK GOD!'_

He unconsciously let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oi, you good Katsuo?" Issei questioned with a confused expression on his face.

"Y-yeah, I felt like I just dogged a bullet" he said while swiping away some sweat he had in his forehead; recomposing himself he addressed the topic at hand "You want me…to train you?"

"Yes please!"

"May I know why?" he said while arching an eyebrow.

"I was unable to save Asia; if you hadn't shown up I would have also died at the hands of _that bitch_ " The boy looked away when mentioning Raynare, even if he did so indirectly; his face contorted into an angry expression and his fists clenched.

"I don't know…I'm proficient in swordsmanship and you look more like a brawler than a swordsman; I could teach you what I know about hand-to-hand combat but even my style might not be compatible with you" he started rubbing his chin, pondering about his request.

"Please Katsuo! I want to get stronger, no, I need to get stronger, to protect Asia, to be useful to Buchou, so that I don't have to rely on others to save me. Please Katsuo!"

He had to give it to Issei; the boy might be lacking in every area, but what he lacked in everything else, he made it up in resolve and being headstrong.

"Okay, I'll teach you what I know" he affirmed; a small smirk etching at the edge of his lip "maybe that way I can go back into shape"

"…I thought you wanted to live a normal life…"

"True, but I can't have you surpassing me can I" Better to give him an incentive now to push himself even further.

A smirk appeared on Issei's face as he proceeded to retreat out of the school while keeping his gaze fixed on him.

"You'll see you Damn Handsome; I'll definitely become stronger than you and when I do I'm gonna beat that European Prick face of yours" the self-proclaimed harem king broke into a full sprint after concluding, leaving him with a deadpan face behind,

"Oi…that was harsh"

Shaking his head a smile appeared on his lips; he then proceeded to walk through the main gate and set route to his now ruined apartment.

In conclusion today he had been interrogated by Rias, slashed by Kiba, tortured by Sona and _almost_ proposed by Issei…

A completely ordinary day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

One week had passed since his meeting with the devils of Kuoh and his relationship with them was…improving. Rias' Group remained for their most part the same; Koneko being apathetic to everything, Issei remaining a pervert, Akeno acting ladylike with her moments of sultriness, Kiba still wanted to cut his neck; though he didn't act on his desire, thankfully, and Rias treated him like a client who had a debt behind but cordial nonetheless. As for the student council; they remained on good terms with him, giving him cordial greetings and him responding in kind, for exception of Saji; the boy still wasn't fond of him. As for Sona herself, she kept being her usual tyrannical self and tortured him at any moment's notice, at least in his mind it was so. There wasn't trust yet but at least there was a mutual understanding, he wasn't a threat to them so they wouldn't treat him as such and would be left alone.

During that week he asked Rias if he could meet Asia, to which she actually complied without much protest. Issei had already told him that Asia had been successfully reincarnated into Rias' Peerage and by extension she was back at full health; so one day the pervert showed him the way to the abandoned building, which is being used as the base for Rias Peerage and by proxy the Occult Research Club. He found the place quite spacious and comfortable, despite his exterior look – perhaps he should be spending more time inside the place instead of staying in the classroom during breaks – that is if the owner of the place allowed it of course.

When he walked in, he was greeted with the sight of Rias sitting in the main desk and behind her was Akeno, as always standing in guard beside her King; standing in a corner was the Prince of Kuoh himself, glaring daggers at him, sitting on the couch was the ever stoic Koneko and beside her was the nun turned devil, Asia Argento; no longer her face was pale and her eyes shallow, no longer her golden locks were draped across her face, on the contrary her face was a healthy pink and her eyes were bright, filled with life, while her hair was neatly taken care of, a far cry from that night at the church…and he was happy for it. He greeted the devils with a hand wave and a smile, most of them responded back, most of them. Then his eyes laid on Asia and with no words muttered he began approaching her.

As he walked up to her, he stared directly into her eyes; confusion began etching into her face – with no words muttered he simply bowed forming a perfect ninety degree angle.

"I'm sorry!" he said with way too much conviction in his voice, more than necessary.

The members of the ORC just stared blankly at him – way to make things awkward.

"…Eh?" was the only thing that left the mouth of a very confused Asia Argento.

"I'm sorry, I made a selfish wish and took away a decision that was rightfully yours; I shouldn't have done so…but…I couldn't bear the thought of someone innocent dying when I could have done something to prevent it"

Understanding what the boy before her meant, her eyes widened; she wanted to say something in protest but was cut off when he kept talking.

"I was also part of the Church; I know Holy maidens are forbidden to consort with Devils but…at the time…I was unable to find other way. So if you are angry with someone for what happened, be angry with me, they aren't at fault"

He later lifted his head and was met with a surprising sight to say the least. All the Devils of the ORC had surprise faces except for Kiba; he was still glaring daggers at him. Rias had her eyebrows raised in surprise; Issei had a confused face, latter he started grinding his teeth furiously and…was that anger on his face? Koneko remained as apathetic as ever, though she gave him a quick glance before proceeding to eat her sweets. And Akeno had at first reacted in a similar fashion to Rias, with both of her eyebrows raised and an uncharacteristic surprise etched in her soft features, but later started giggling like crazy while muttering her catchphrase endlessly; this made a chill run down his spine.

Asia well…Asia was red as tomato and was waving her hands and shaking her head like no tomorrow.

"D-don't w-worry about it! I-I should be thanking you! Y-you saved me and Issei-san. You gave me this chance of living again" she responded flustered with embarrassment; she then proceeded to mirror his actions, she stood up and expressed her gratitude bowing her head in similar fashion to him

"Thank you!"

He got relatively close when he decided to apologize so when she decided to respond in kind…both of their heads crashed together…it was pretty embarrassing –after it both were left rubbing their now red foreheads.

"Sorry…you are not angry with me?" he asked while raising an eyebrow; his left hand still massaging his sore spot.

She in turn shook her head as a bright smile appeared on her features.

"No, on the contrary" she then placed both of her hands on top of her chest "I am happy, I may have lost my humanity but I gained so much more; I can now make lots of friends and live my life alongside Issei-san, and for that I am thankful, Hirai-san"

He in turn stood in front of her bewildered; his expression latter changing into a half smirk.

"You shouldn't be thanking me; when I arrived Issei had already done most of the job, all I had to do was clean up" he then motioned with his head towards the perverted boy.

"I-I see, t-thank you nonetheless" she stuttered once again, becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, just remember if you need help you can always trust me"

Her features softened once again as a smile appeared on them.

"You are just like Issei-san told me – you are very kind"

Seeing the girl before him smile so brightly put a kind-hearted smile on his face. Both of them stayed in silence and so did the rest of the room…well except for one person of course.

"Oi stop using your European charm with her! You Damn Handsome!" he heard Issei scream from his position on the couch.

"…huh?" he said while eying the perverted boy; he was met with the sight of a fuming Issei, steam coming out of his ears, face red with anger, brow furrowed and fist clenched to the point they could turn coal into diamonds.

Issei then made his way to him and started poking his chest while narrowing his eyes on him.

"Don't think that I don't know what you are doing European Prick face!" Issei then proceeded to deliver a punch to his gut, which ended up hurting the boy more than him, if his now red hand was anything to come by.

"Damn you! What are you made of? Steel?!" the pervert exclaimed as he rubbed his hand in comical anguish.

"Or your hands are made of noodles" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Damn Handsome" he then glanced to the nun who remained with a confused face during the whole event "Come Asia, we don't need this Damn Handsome!"

He then proceeded to take Asia's hand into his own and dragged the girl out of the room while stomping loudly; the girl in response started blushing madly and he could swear, as she made her way out with Issei, she moved her lips muttering 'Thank you'…it was that or he was starting to prematurely lose it.

Before he was out of the room The Harem King just had one declaration to make…and he wished he didn't.

"From now on you are banned from accessing my secret stash of magazines!" then he slammed the door shut leaving an awkward silence in the room.

The room was quickly permeated in an awkward silence and the gazes of all the members were directed at his hunched form.

…

"I see…" surprisingly enough, it was Koneko who decided to break the silence left behind by Issei "Katsuo-senpai is a pervert as well…"

That wasn't fair, he had never seen Issei' secret stash; hell he didn't even know he had one! And most of the times it was he who talked about harem and boobs with him, not the other way around. He was about to retort to Koneko's statement but someone else had more coal to contribute to the fire.

"Ara, ara. But of course; when Katsuo-kun and I met he was carrying quite the dirty magazine with him" Akeno said while placing a hand to her cheek with an innocent face that betrayed her tone; she then gave him a glance "Which reminds he still is in need of punishment"

The center of his back shivered.

"…I see" responded the white-haired girl with a nod.

"W-wait a minute; t-that was a misunderstanding!" he tried to protest back but was quickly shut down by another voice.

"To think that a member of the church could be so lecherous, I think understand why you left" Rias stated while shaking her head while a mischievous smile appeared on her features.

"Y-you too?!" he could only scream in bewilderment.

Without much more to say the white haired girl decided to stand up, taking her plate of sweets and making her way to the exit door; she proceeded to open the door but before she could make her way out, with an impassive face and tone, she directed one last word to him.

"…disgusting" she then proceeded to close the door behind her.

…

"That was unnecessary…" he said while directing his deadpan face to his two assailants; to which both girls in question just laughed.

The next member to make his way out of the room was none other than Yuuto Kiba; he said that he had a contract to attend to, so he walked up to the magic circle. Later he proceeded to give Rias and Akeno a hand wave and a smile to which they responded with their own. He also tried to cordially give Kiba a goodbye wave but was quickly shutdown by a glare sent his way, leaving him with an awkward smile and his right hand half raised; after it, the Blonde boy disappeared with a red flash leaving only smoke behind. To this, Rias only could shake her head and sigh in frustration.

"Sorry for that, Yuuto hasn't…come to terms with you yet…" the redhead said while closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"Don't worry about it…I'm sure he has his reasons…" he responded with an awkward tone as his smile wavered.

After that the mood soured and no one uttered a word; he was left scratching his head while staring directly at the ceiling, as the two other devils in the room were left to their own devices; Rias tending to some paper work and Akeno was occupied brewing a tea of some sorts. Feeling the cozy atmosphere and noticing that the sofa was now left free; he decided to make his way to it and proceeded to sit on it. In hindsight he understood…he really shouldn't be doing this in his situation; he requested to meet Asia because he felt the need to apologize to her after what he did, after doing so there shouldn't be any reason for him to stay in the abandoned building, after all this was the base for Rias' peerage and despite his mutual understanding with the Devils of Kuoh, that didn't mean they were friends.

On the other hand he could understand why Koneko spent so much time seated on that sofa; it was sure comfortable, more so than his own bed. He placed a hand on top a cushion and gave it a little squish; the covers were really comfortable, probably leather and the insides were also soft. Perhaps Rias wouldn't mind if he took a little nap here; he took that cushion and placed it behind his neck, crossed his arms and shut his eyes closed. He had missed some sleep time as of late and with all the things that happened regarding devils and fallen angels, they wouldn't mind if he borrowed their sofa for a few minutes. He could feel his mind drifting into the void; his thoughts becoming obscured, and his notion of time diminishing as he…

* * *

…

 _Before me laid a wide plain with big bushes filled bright green leaves; the place was littered with trees, every single one towering above me, reflecting the light with their bright leaves creating an everlasting green aura that enclosed the place into its own light._

 _The sun was already setting and I could feel the cold of the night starting to permeate the atmosphere, it wasn't an unbearable burning chill, more like a welcomed cold after a hot summer day. Yet the bright red sphere in the horizon only helped to the calm and peaceful atmosphere before me._

 _I could hear the singing of the birds and the warming sound of a nearby river, the sound of water flushing and hitting the rocks in waves filled my mind with peace._

 _The plain seemed like a utopia; it was way too perfect, way too ethereal, to be real…Yet I've seen this place before…_

 _When I saw this place I was nothing but a mere child…only a mirage being left behind._

 _I looked around me, as if looking for something lost, finding all sorts of plant life and vegetation in the process; their green color indicating their prime. I watched the setting sun; I marveled at the orange sky and analyzed the flora around me_

 _But I was unable to find what I was looking for…something essential to this place…something that was missing._

 _As I turned around I could feel the world around me start to dissolve, as the sun banished from the skies and the plains were left in a soothing night, illuminated by the shining moon above._

 _Everything began to become blurry and I could feel my consciousness fading away. All that laid before me now was an empty void. There was no light, no sound, there was neither up nor down. I couldn't feel my body; it felt as if I was a cloud, only filled with my consciousness, slowly drifting away in the wind._

 _I couldn't gather more thoughts, so I decided to give in – let my mind drift apart and lead me wherever it wants to go, that is until-_

* * *

….

"Ara, ara. What do we have here? _Ufufufu_ " he heard a feminine voice; suddenly he opened his eyes and scrambled himself up; he was able to distinguish a very familiar black pony tail and a pair of violet eyes that could only belong to one person.

"S-sorry, sorry…I'm awake…" he then proceeded to rub his eyes to get a clearer view of the individual before him.

"I'm sure you are, _ufufufu_ " he was greeted with the face of an amused Akeno, who had her right hand placed on her cheek while giggling coyly "did you enjoy your little nap"

"…ha, ha…" he responded.

Once he was able to fully stand, he proceeded to stretch his back and raised his arms high.

"To be honest it was kind of refreshing"

"It doesn't surprise me; you have been sleeping here since you finished talking with Asia" she said with the smallest hints of amusement in her voice.

He paled at the implication

"D-do y-you mean t-that I essentially…skipped the rest of classes" he began sweating and his blood ran cold at her words.

She only giggled as response.

"And none of you decided to wake me up!" he exclaimed in while swinging his arms in exaggerated worry.

"Ara, ara. Buchou had a contract to attend to, so she left shortly after and I couldn't bring myself to do it, you looked so cute. _Ufufufu_ "

"…I'm sure that is the reason why…" his eyes narrowed.

" _Ufufufu_. What are you insinuating Katsuo-kun?" she asked placing her index finger on her lips in a teasing manner.

"…Nothing…" he said releasing a defeated sigh; then proceeded to make his way towards the exit door but was quickly interrupted by the voice of the black-haired girl.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Huh?"

"School is already over, I don't have any contracts and Buchou asked me if I could close the Club room" she then proceeded to give him her usual smile "so if you don't mind"

He stood there, before her, speechless for about five seconds but felt more akin to one long minute – he was later able to recompose himself and gave a response to her request.

"Y-yeah sure" he stuttered out, a small hint of pink in his cheeks.

As response she grabbed her school bag and proceeded to head his way. Both of them then made their way out of the room and walked through the long corridors of the Occult Research Club, throughout their walk none uttered a word; Akeno remained with her usual cordial smile while his eyes drifted around the halls, focusing in every detail of his environment while ignoring the young woman beside him. The silence continued between them, it wasn't a deafening one, but rather it was one of soothing peace, like a peaceful afternoon. Though he enjoyed her company, he didn't understand the why; out of the devils the only one he could consider a friend was Issei, the others couldn't be consider anything but acquaintances, so he didn't understand why she would offer her company to him, even in something as trivial. He decided to drop the inner question and focused on simply making his way out of the club – but in the end one of them had to break the atmosphere.

"That was nice of you" her uncharacteristic heartfelt voice broke through the soothing silence, catching his attention in the process "what you did for Asia"

"Ah that" he kept his eyes focused on the ceiling, as his right hand came to scratch the back of his head "It wasn't that big of a deal, I am sure anybody in my position would have done the same"

"No…they wouldn't" she responded while shaking her head and keeping her usual proper tone "As you now know devil wishes are meant for selfish reasons; saving someone's life isn't one"

"Taking away someone's ability to choose their fate is; there was nothing noble about that – just selfishness"

"Ara, ara. You sure have a very unusual way of looking at things" she said arching an eyebrow.

He couldn't help but release an awkward chuckle.

"We aren't exactly usual high school students"

"Yet your desire is to be one"

"Yeah…I guess I do" he said with a longing smile on his face, one that she did not miss.

They fell back into silence until both of them arrived in front of the ORC building.

"I still believe that was sweet of you" said Akeno after closing the close behind her; the smile in her face was unusual, it wasn't neither her usual proper lady-like nor her mischief-filled smile, this one appeared to be a bit more warm and slightly, if only a bit, more genuine than normal – He liked it.

…that previous observation was quickly shattered in the span of a second, when her previous teasing demeanor came back; the edges of her lips curling upwards and her tone becoming more provocative.

"Who could have thought that the big bad exorcist could be such a softie? I wouldn't mind inflicting damage on such an innocent boy. _Ufufufu_ "

"Well I was just a rookie after all" he said only offering a weak smile and a head scratch, his cheeks a bit red at the implication; he then proceeded to turn on his heels and take his way back home, not before giving her some last words of course. "Goodbye Himejima-senpai, see you tomorrow"

To this she decided to respond in kind.

"Take care of yourself Katsuo-kun"

He really enjoyed that, her company today was pleasant instead of the normal overwhelming teasing she usually displayed. The only problem he found was how to approach her; her two personalities made her a puzzle to him. But today, despite some minor teasing, she behaved more like a normal high school girl, and just like the smile she displayed earlier – He liked that.

…and just like that; that notion was quickly shattered.

"By the way I heard Kaichou was looking for you"

His blood became cold as ice.

"Ara, she seemed quite angry" he heard her voice behind him, filled with fake innocence and mischief "I think she said that she would like to meet you at the Student council after school; I don't know why"

Turning his now dread filled face one last time to face her, he spoke in a shaky voice.

"Oi, y-you k-knew…all this t-time"

The only thing she got as a response were her giggles

With no more words uttered he started making his way to the Student Council; Akeno's giggles filled the air as his hunched form traveled lazily through the school grounds, tears coming out of his eyes with each step he took.

He would truly never understand her…

* * *

Sona Sitri expected many things when entering the Student Council room; seeing members of her peerage working or preparing themselves for their daily duties was one of them, finding Rias waiting for her with a topic of interest at hand was one of them, her queen Tsubaki standing next to her usual sitting spot was one of them – and now…finding Katsuo Hirai sitting seiza with a pained expression…was also one of them…

So when she opened the door and found him agonizing on the floor she wasn't in the least surprised.

"Hirai-san, I guess you finally decided to wake from your sleep time – Though it would be better if you'd assisted to class instead of lazing around in Rias' Club room" her face betrayed no emotion, but by the way she addressed him made it clear that she wasn't in the least pleased by his actions.

"You also knew!"

"Akeno told me"

His response was only some incoherent mumbles under his breath; pushing his reaction aside, she decided to address the topic at hand.

"How long have you've been there"

"…for about 45 minutes" he responded, his entire body shaking in the process.

"Regardless – that wasn't the main reason why I was looking for you" She then took her usual seat and with a push of her glasses continued "I was looking for you because there is a matter of importance"

At her voice he stiffened; his face became unusually serious and his more relax demeanor was left behind. His eyes narrowed on the woman before him as he asked.

"What is it? Is it serious?"

"Gravely so – one could say that your future here in Kuoh depends on it"

The tension in the air rose; he didn't utter a word, as he awaited Sona's revelation. It wasn't normal hearing Sona speaking of a topic in such gravity, while she was usually strict and stern, it was mostly with school related matters; and after his discovery of the true nature of the student council president…well to say he was wary now, could be an understatement – but what could be the reason of her referring to this matter with such seriousness, what could garner such gravity that his stay on Kuoh depended on it…perhaps…perhaps The Grigori is looking for him…him killing four of their members may raise some questions and some may look for revenge; and now considering he isn't associated with the church, or any other faction for that matter, he is fair game to them….

His inner rambling came to an end when Sona Sitri opened up her eyes and voiced the imminent revelation…

"You haven't joined any school club"

…while making him feel stupid in the process.

"Is everything okay?" she asked while eying him with confusion.

"…yeah"

"Then why are you hitting your head against the floor?"

He raised his head up, showing his now red forehead, and directed his gaze to her.

"…for nothing…I just thought that this matter of _'grave importance'_ would be more along the lines of…the supernatural you know…" he spoke in a more hopeless tone than usual.

She just raised a confused eyebrow in response.

"You told us that you wanted to stay as separated as possible from that world and I said that we would like to get along just as simple students – nothing more…what did you think I was referring to?"

"…Normally when someone speaks of matters of ' _grave importance'_ they tend not to be about school"

"Isn't the lack of affiliation to a school club of ' _grave importance'_ to any ordinary high school student?"

His eyes widened for a second before reverting back to his usual relax state, though there was a hint of sorrow within them, a small bit that Sona didn't notice.

"…Yeah, ordinary high school student – I forgot…" he said while scratching his head and giving an awkward chuckle.

"Exactly my point – So, as you may know it is mandatory that all students partake in an after school club activities; otherwise you could be expelled…and considering your average grades and subpar assistance, I'd say this is of _grave importance_ to you." She said directing all her authority and the edge in her voice towards him.

He instinctively gulped

"Have you considered any options?" the student council president continued.

"No…to be honest I haven't even checked what kind of clubs there are – perchance is there a swordsmanship club?"

"There is the Kendo Club – but is female exclusive"

"How about a music Club"

At this question Sona seemed genuinely surprised and interested; she had been looking for students with musical expertise who could form a student band. The fact that he could be potentially the initiator of that, raised her hopes

"Do you play any instrument? I never took you for a musician"

"No, I just like to hear it"

…and in an instant she was let down

This seemed to irritate the student council president, the frown in her face made it apparent.

"S-sorry…how about just joining Rias' Club, they don't seem to do much after school"

"…that would mean becoming part of her Peerage"

"Is there a way to join the club without becoming a devil?"

"You would have to talk to her – and I doubt she would let pass the opportunity of making you part of her Peerage"

"…huh?"

"Taking on four fallen angels is no small feat – and as you may know, we devils are creatures of desire; if the opportunity to obtain something we want presents itself, we will take it – that goes for both Rias and me"

A dumbstruck expression appeared on his features.

"That was…quite ominous…so I guess that Rias' Club is a no…"

"Yes"

"And the same goes with yours…"

"Yes, but for different reasons"

"…what Reasons?" he asked a little reluctant to hear her answer.

"The Student Council is supposed to represent the best our school has to offer, by joining it you should strive to embody all of our morals and values, you no longer are a simple student, you are the example your peers must strive to be – sadly you are not fitted for the bill; you are always late, have spend more time in detention more than any other student in recent history and if it were up to you, you would only lazy around instead of doing the council duties"

"…why do I bother coming here…every time I do, you end up destroying my self-esteem" he said releasing a defeated sigh in the process "Fine I'll find a club that suits me…but give me time to sort it out at least"

"You've had your time since arriving here…but I'll make an exception this time"

His back shivered.

"…I'm gonna regret it…"

She, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do you say so?"

"…for nothing" he responded with a deadpan expression.

"Anyways, that will be all – if you excuse me, I have others matters to attend to, but it was nice talking with you Katsuo-san, it would be better if it wasn't in detention next time"

"…Y-yeah, right…sorry" he responded, awkwardly scratching his head.

He then started to stand up, his knees cracking and his legs shaking…only to be put down by Sona's harsh voice.

"and don't think you can fool me – the room is warded remember, you have been inside it 15 minutes; there is still more than half an hour of detention left – and because you tried to deceive me and skipped class, that will be 2 more hours"

With a resounding click she left the room, leaving him with his legs shaking and the sense of regret and imminent doom present on his mind.

"…I'm really gonna regret it…"

* * *

During his week he finally started his training with Issei.

The pervert, once again, waited for him after school and demanded to start with his training lessons; thankfully he already thought about that and came prepared for the occasion, he had to spent his monthly allowance and go to an antique store to get it but it was necessary for the training.

The reasoning behind the lessons being after school rather than before it – was since he apparently always arrives late to school, it would be impossible for them to train early in the morning, because otherwise he would simply arrive late to the training, to school or most likely both…the sad thing was, the pervert was right. Regardless, he was pumped to get some training done after so much time.

But Issei could see something, dare he say different, in Katsuo that day. He seemed excited, more excited than usual…when speaking of the topic of training.

"So tell me Gaijin-san; what are you gonna teach me, some crazy sword fighting, or perhaps some secret monk martial arts?"

"No and no; we are going to start by the basics – improving your overall endurance and physical strength"

"Eh? that sounds lame…you said that you would teach me about your fighting style!"

"After we are done with the basics…because not to be harsh but…you suck"

"…Oi…"

"You look like you have no endurance, no speed, no physical strength and no muscle development whatsoever"

"…Oi!"

"Even with your devil enhancements I doubt we could, as of now, get into heavy weightlifting"

"…heavy weightlifting...will you try to turn me into a gorilla?"

"If you want to learn my style you'll need to increase your strength and endurance drastically – and seeing that you have no endurance to support my method of strength increase…"

"…what exactly is your method?" he was reluctant of the answer.

"…starting with your endurance seems like the best option"

"…so…what will you make me do…run around the school campus a thousand times"

"No - we are going to play a game!"

"A…game"

"Yes a game, it's not as bad as it sounds; have you heard of _'hide and seek'_ , it's something like that but with a small twist – it helps you build stamina quickly, plus its pretty fun once you get the hang of it"

"…and you are sure this will help me get stronger"

"But of course! – my childhood friend and I used to train like this all the time back at the church and I turned out pretty strong"

"…if you say so"

"Great! Trust me you are not gonna regret it!"

Well, it was just a game how bad could it be.

"I just got a question…If we aren't training swordsmanship…why did you bring a medieval sword with you?"

* * *

Issei Hyoudou really lamented his life choices as of right now. It was this kind of moments that made him question himself and ask: "How exactly did I end up here?"

He had asked his friend for help in training, nothing more. He expected to do some pushups, some squats, running a few miles, some abdominals and perhaps getting a few pointers when it came down to battle; after all Katsuo proved himself to be strong after taking on Raynare – so it would be natural to ask for his help. The dude said that he was rusty in training, so probably the first days of training would be easy right? At least he thought so...and besides he said that their training would be a game – he surely was expecting something more serious than a 'game', but wouldn't complain nonetheless. At the same time he didn't understand at the time why he said that they would train in the school woods…okay, he found the idea weird…but whatever he was the fight expert.

So that landed him in his current situation; running for dear life through the woods, his legs cramped, sweet pouring from every part of his body, his face filled with a sense of dread, panting like no tomorrow while the sound of trees crashing down disturbed the once silent atmosphere like an imminent thunderstorm, each crashing sound was equal to a lightning striking down the earth and as they grew closer – announced his inevitable doom.

He took a time to catch some breath after the crashing sound seemingly stooped. Supporting his back against the most nearby tree, he decided to rest for a bit.

"I - I t-think I lost him" he said releasing a breath of relief in between gasps.

That relief was shortly lived as the sound of a very distinct accent put him on edge once again.

" _Achtung!"_

As that word broke through the woods, the tree he was previously resting on split into two, a silver flash being the only indication of the object used by his assailant. Then the once strong tree, that probably spent years in Kuoh Academy's woods, came crashing down on the perverted boy, to which he thankfully rolled out of the way in the last second – sadly he landed very pathetically on his rear.

Now in front of him stood a very familiar silver-haired boy; a huge grin on his face while on his right shoulder rested what seemed like a classic European silver board-sword with a golden hilt. His expression was one of joy, like a kid who was allowed to play at the park after a long rainy day.

If only the pervert could share his same enthusiasm…

"Are you trying to kill me asshole!" the brown-haired boy screamed while waving his arms frantically.

"Trust me you won't think I'm an asshole when you're stronger" he responded full of enthusiasm.

"Yes I will!"

"Don't be so whiny, I did this all the time with a friend when I was younger"

"What was your friend!? A gorilla!?" the pervert once again screamed in bewilderment.

He took a time to ponder about the question; his left hand moved under his chin and started rubbing it while his eyes closed themselves in deep thought. No sooner than later he reopened his aqua orbs and responded the question with a mixed expression.

"In a sense…she kind of was one…" a grim chuckle left his mouth as he said so – an embarrassing memory of a distant past resurfaced at that moment.

"Huh?"

His previous composure and enthusiasm returned instantly with a quick shake of his head.

"No time to reminisce"

He then proceeded to leap into the air and as soon as he flew into the air, he crash landed before him while doing a downward slash, leaving a huge crater where Issei once was. The only thing Issei could do was roll out of the way followed by scrambling himself up. At the sight of the damage caused, and the joyful grin present in Katsuo's face, the only thing the pervert could do was start running in the other direction while screaming at the top of his lungs.

After that day a new rumor surfaced on the Academy's grounds; they say if you stay after school and head towards the more secluded areas of the woods, you can hear the lamenting cries of long dead problem students, as they are hunt by the reaper for their previous acts on School campus…

Such a ridiculous thing could only be a rumor…right?

* * *

His week went on and aside a few minor things, it was pretty ordinary – go to school, power through the boring classes, spend some time talking with Issei inside the Occult Research Club, go to detention, after school training with the pervert, go out to eat and finally come home and do homework. There wasn't any extraordinary about his routine, all in all it was pretty tame for him, but he liked it that way; it gave him a much desired sense of normality to his life. That isn't to say that it didn't have it fair share of dare he say…weird moments to it…

The first was regarding Rias; he didn't talk much with her, despite him spending more time in her club room as before, they were on pretty cordial terms nonetheless…but during the week he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be…distant. There was a clear feel of melancholy and sorrow in her eyes and she spent most of her time, or at least while he was present in her club room, staring at the window aimlessly – it was weird; he could have approached her and ask what the matter was, but she didn't have that sort of trust with him, so he wouldn't pry.

The other weird thing that happened during the week was in regards to Issei. The boy one day arrived…happy…way too happy to be normal, he seemed more entranced than happy to be honest; the pervert spent most of the time daydreaming about…something – he didn't know about what, the only thing that he got as response when he asked was something along the line of _'seeing the glory of paradise'_ – he had no idea what it was about…and frankly, considering it is Issei he was referring to, the less he knew the better…

But by far the weirdest thing that happened during the week was what he could only call as the _'Yakitori incident'_. It was pretty bizarre and frankly speaking, he didn't know how to describe it; he arrived at the ORC after class, he went there mainly to look for Issei since he wasn't in their usual training spot, in reality he thought that the pervert had just given up on training, but to his surprise Issei was actually there alongside the whole ensemble of Rias' peerage – but what was different was the atmosphere present in the room. All of them had sour expressions in their faces and there was a sense of gloom in the air, but the most surprising of them was none other than Issei, instead of having the gloomy expression that everybody else had, his face was livid, livid with unquenched ager – He tried to ask them what was wrong; the only answer he got was one word uttered through the gritted teeth of Issei with venom dripping from his mouth.

'Yakitori'

…he didn't understand the meaning of it…it actually left him more confused than earlier – what could grilled chicken do to them to garner such hate from the group? Perhaps they ate some and it was rotten, now they had to deal with indigestion and stomach cramps, plus if it got too bad they would have to end up going to the hospital…but all that was speculation.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more input in the _whole 'Yakitori'_ thing, and that he wasn't exactly welcomed at the moment, he decided to excuse himself and with a wave left the room.

The only thing that the whole thing left him was the inexplicable hunger for some grilled chicken.

Regardless; now that the week was over he was ready for a relaxing and well deserved weekend, where he most likely would sleep late, wake up late and laze around his apartment…and he would enjoy every second of doing so

But right now he was tired, way too tired – so as soon as he arrived back at his apartment, he let himself fall directly onto his bed like a boulder sinking into the sea, his consciousness drifted away and he was able to watch a familiar view once again…

* * *

…

 _I was greeted with the same sight as before._

 _The wide plains laid before me, its flora as bright as the last time, the sound of a river filled the air, an ever glowing green aura permeated the place, the brisk cold filled the atmosphere and the red sun was once again setting on the horizon, tainting the skies orange._

 _But this time there was something different…_

 _Something that I felt was missing last time…_

… _but was now found – as my eyes were finally set on a familiar and beautiful sight._

 _Before me stood a sword, its sharp blade cutting the green aura of the forest and its hilt reflecting the red sun in the horizon. It was created out of a peerless metal and was forged by hands that were beyond human. The sword stood there, plunged into a ****, waiting to be pulled by someone worthy of its use._

 _I knew the sword…its hilt was familiar to my hands, its weigh was ideal for my swing and its name was etched into my brain._

 _The sword was named *******_

 _I didn't approach it; doing so would represent making a choice that I am unwilling to make. Pulling it represents choosing a path of which I am unworthy of taking; it represents taking a mantle that isn't mine to bear._

 _I am not the one to pull the sword out of the ****, it's not my desire to do so…_

 _Once again the sun finally came down and the world was cast into a great shadow…leaving me once again trapped in a void, my consciousness escaping me, as I drifted away…_

* * *

…

He was suddenly woken up by the sound of crackling electricity and a crimson-red aura that illuminated the entire complex of his apartment; he watched as a crimson magic circle appeared on the middle of his apartment, just a few centimeters away from his bed.

Without much thought he jumped into action, rolling away from his bed and landing next to the wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room; acting on instinct he took the black guitar case and prepared himself to undo the sealing.

Thankfully he didn't need to – when the energy died down and the magic circle was finally complete, it revealed a familiar red-haired woman with buxom figure wearing a very familiar school uniform, her unmistakable blue eyes opened confirming his initial suspicion, before him stood no other than Rias Gremory.

Seeing the familiar face he let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to leave the guitar case in its place – then that relief turned into confusion as the Gremory heiress started making her way to him.

"What are you doing here Gremory-senpai? Its 3.00 am – came to collect my soul or something?" he said rubbing his eyes while letting out a sarcastic chuckle.

The red-head didn't respond, just kept approaching him.

"…and talk about an invasion of privacy – you know I have a door right? You could've just knocked" he continued, his tone becoming a mix of awkward and mocking.

Once again – his comments fell on deaf ears.

At this point the red-hair was in front of him and her stare was fixated on him – with no words uttered or any sign given she raised her hand and pointed her index finger directly at him.

"The time of reckoning has come, Hirai Katsuo – the debt you have acquired shall now be paid with something of equal value. You asked for the resurrection of Asia Argento; you barged for a life – in return you will be ask to pay with another life in return, your life."

His mind was a complete mess at this point trying to understand what she was referring to; that didn't stop her from continuing.

"Be overjoyed Hirai Katsuo, from now on your life will belong to me and you will live for my sake – live for me as my servant – I, Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory, order you, Hirai Katsuo, join my peerage."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"I don't like the idea"

"You don't have to like it – You just have to follow it"

He was currently standing in the center of the Occult Research club; their members surrounded him, sitting in their usual place. The mood was sour and the tension in the atmosphere was thick, their faces were dead serious and throughout the whole time only two voices interacted with each other. On one end of the room was Rias Gremory; her face impassive and her form stern, she had both of her arms crossed beneath her ample chest and was currently seating in her usual spot while directing her serious gaze to boy at the other side of the room. He, on the other hand, was standing next to the door; his brow frowned, his arms crossed, his steeled gaze directed towards the red-head while his right foot tapping furiously against the hard floor.

After Rias gave him the news…well, let's just say that he asked for a bit of processing time, to which she strangely complied, despite the feel of urgency of her actions. She only asked, well more like ordered, him to accompany her to the Occult Research Club – which he did, refusing her wasn't an option in his current situation. So during his processing time she decided to gather her Peerage, in record time might he add, and explained the situation at hand; most of them entered through the room via teleportation and carried serious expression on their faces…except for Issei; he came running, if his ragged breath and a half-dead expression in his face, a mix between sleepy and exhausted. All of this leads up to his current situation, his very unwanted situation…

"Are you sure there is no other way to repay you"

"None that interest me…" she said with her serious face still on "Remember – you said that when the time comes you would pay price, regardless of what it would be…the time has come and now it's your turn to uphold your part of the bargain"

"Why exactly do you need me for?"

"I need your power" there was no hesitation, no wavering in her voice, just pure resolution.

"My power? I think that any of you are far stronger than a watered down former exorcist..." he said while raising an eyebrow in confusion – later that confusion changed into intrigue; narrowing his eyes, and directing his gaze to the red-head, he spoke "…and what exactly do you need my power for?"

This seemed to have taken her back, as her eyes, for the first time during the night, widened slightly.

"I cannot tell you"

It didn't surprise him – in his current position he wasn't entitled to any of her answers, on the contrary, it surprised him that she had been as open with his questions and requests…still there was something he wanted to confirm.

"…you don't trust me enough." there wasn't any specific discernible emotion, his tone was bland, he simply asked despite already knowing the answer.

"No, I don't – not until you've joined my peerage at least…"

He already knew that…to them he was just an acquaintance…seeing them all gathered together like today wasn't something new, whenever he came to the club after school to find a quiet place to rest he was greeted by that familiar sight and despite not sharing words with many of them…he always considered to have at least a good level of understanding with most of them – but right now he finally noticed, this was _their_ group…he already knew that, alongside Rias' response, but he could shake this weird feeling…he didn't knew how to describe it…

"…I see"

There was an awkward silence left after his response – one that wouldn't last long.

"You don't have of a say in this…" her tone was icy and prideful.

He closed his eyes and released a sigh.

"…I know…it's just that…"

He wasn't given any more time to ponder his response, as Rias voice once again broke through the room.

"Are you regretting your choices?"

There was an implicit meaning with that question; one that he and the blonde nun present didn't fail to notice, as her face fell slightly – it was a dirty trick by Rias' part.

His initial response was meant for Asia, as he switched his gaze to address her with steeled eyes and resolve in his voice. His answer was short but direct – it was the only confirmation the girl needed.

"No, I don't"

Relief appeared in the nun's face.

He then proceeded to turn his head to address Rias; noticed a small arrogant smirk creeping on her lips, like she knew he would respond that way all along…he could only sigh at her reaction.

"It's just…I would have liked a normal life…" he said as his gaze shifted to the floor…this response didn't carry the same resolve as his previous one; it carried more melancholy behind it.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Not to be harsh but – you gave that privilege up, when you made that pact with me"

Her response left a quick silence.

"…You really aren't giving me any other option…"

She only shook her head in response; leaving the entire room permeated in a sour silence.

He was hesitant; he knew her words were true; he knew that when he met the devils, he knew that when he made the pact with Rias to save Asia, he knew that the moment he decided to pull the sword to save Issei from Raynare, he knew his life wouldn't be a normal one…but…if it meant saving a life in return…he would do it once again…

"…I guess that…I guess that, if I am to steal a choice from someone out of selfishness" he said –his voice breaking through the silence "…I guess it's fair that someone steals that choice from me for the same reasons…"

At his response a knowing smirk appeared on Rias' face; standing up from her position she began approaching him.

"I'm pleased to see that you have come around"

"Don't mistake this…" his words were heavy, like a hammer smashing glass – at their sound the Gremory heiress stopped in her tracks "I don't like this…far from it…but I gave you my word – what kind of person would I be if I go back on it because I don't like the consequences of my actions"

As he finished his sentence, he showed a heartfelt smile to the group of devils.

As for the heiress herself…well she stood, once again, in shock due to his words; her sentiment was shared by the members of her peerage, even the ever quiet Koneko couldn't help but flinch at his response. After what seemed like an entire minute of silence she was able to recompose herself and let a small laugh out, which was then followed by a sly smirk on her face.

"Glad to hear" she said in response to his statement – her voice was showing hints of arrogance and enjoyment, but it was well meant.

He could only release a defeated sigh in response.

"Now…let's get this over with"

She nodded her head in agreement, her smirk still present, and proceeded to reach for something in her pocket.

"Don't worry, it won't take long" she said, as she pulled what looked like a horse chess piece; after his talk with Sona he could recognize it's true nature – a Evil Piece "I think a Knight piece will suffice"

She then proceeded to place the Piece on his chest and recited an incantation; he in response just closed his eyes waiting for whatever is coming from it – after a minute or so he was greeted with…nothing…nothing at all.

He opened his eyes and was greeted with Rias' confused face, as she eyed the chess piece in her hand.

"Weird…it seems like you are worth more than 3 pieces" she then packed the Knight piece and pulled a piece that looked like a castle in its place "Perhaps a rook will do"

She proceeded to place the rook piece on his chest and once again recited the incantation – at first, just as before, nothing happened…but after some seconds the piece started reluctantly receding into his chest, that was expected…but he felt a slight discomfort, like something within him wanted to push back the unwelcomed object, when suddenly…

…

Pain

Absolute pain shot throughout his whole body; his mind couldn't process it all. He felt as if his body was being pierced by an unlimited amount of needles, his brain felt like it was about to burst out of his skull, his bones snapped and he felt his organs ripping apart. His nervous system was completely fried, as the high amount of stress and energy started coursing through his body. His legs buckled under the pressure and in an instant, he came crashing down onto the hard floor; he fell down like a pillar and with a sickening crack sound…his head impacted the floor. The pressure in his skull became unbearable until…a disgusting popping sound filled the air…after it he could feel the sensation of blood dripping from his left eye. His senses were lost shortly after; he couldn't see, everything was perceived as static, like watching a broken TV, and everything he heard became white noise…

But by far the worst sensation of all…was that of his heart – it was beating at an alarming rate, the pressure on it felt as if someone was actively crushing it with his bare hands, squishing it for every single amount of blood possible…and there was a piercing sensation, as if a sword was left stabbed in it. He could feel every ounce of blood pumping through his veins – it was hot, like boiling lava going through him.

He didn't know what was going around him…he couldn't perceive anything – suddenly, the pain came to a stop and the only thing he could see was…

…

* * *

" _If you keep doing that you will only get hurt."_

…

" _You should stop cheating, that way they will leave you alone."_

…

" _You are weird you know."_

…

" _Come… ******* will get mad if she sees you like that again."_

…

* * *

...

When he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a concerned Asia; her hands near him while a light glowed brightly between them, as she used her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, on his previously broken body – to his right was Issei who had an equally worried expression while lending his shoulder as support.

He then proceeded to see the remaining members of the ORC; the first thing he could distinguish was their stances – most of their stances were prepared for combat; Koneko was tense, Kiba had two swords drawn out, Akeno had her arm extended while small sparkles were gathering around her index and middle finger…despite the hidden concern present in her face…as for Rias…this was the first time that he had seen the proud and arrogant Rias Gremory – Shame.

"That…that has never happened before…it wasn't supposed to work like this…" she said while watching the Rook piece in her hand.

"…What…happened…?" he could only breathe out in between ragged breaths.

"…I-I'm not sure…it is the first time something like this has happened…" later her gaze became more scrutinizing and questioning, as her eyes narrowed on him "…did you do something…?"

"…Do I look like I intended to end up like this…?" his voice carried more emotion than intended.

Shame – that was the only way to describe Rias' feelings – an uncharacteristic shame.

"…it's just that…" she could only avert her gaze while trying to formulate something…he didn't let her do that, as his response edge cut through her thoughts.

"…I get it…don't worry…" he really wished his words came out more genuine and soft.

The room fell back into a sour silence, as no one uttered a word while his gaze was directly concentrated on the red-head girl.

…

But in the end someone had to break the silence and address the matter at hand – releasing a sigh he spoke…

"…look…I'm sorry…" he said whole-heartedly; then proceeded to release a sarcastic chuckle "hehe…I guess I won't be able to help you….I'll see myself out"

He was able to gently shake both Issei and Asia off him, which wasn't that difficult of a task since both of them were in a state of shock…for some reason – now that he thinks about it all of them were in a similar state of shock…that was weird…he didn't do anything abnormal…or did he?

He was about to make his way out of the room, when suddenly he was stopped by someone's voice reaching his ears – the voice belonged to none other than the Gremory heiress.

"…why are you apologizing? – I was the one that dragged you out of your home and hurt you…if someone should be saying 'I'm sorry' it should be me"

She was right – he had nothing to apologize for, he hadn't done anything inherently bad to her, to any of them; on the contrary, he should be angry, he should be holding a grudge against Rias – for disturbing his sleep, for invading his privacy, for trying to force him into her Peerage and for nearly putting him into a near-death state; and while he was certainly angry for all of it…

…why couldn't he resent her like any normal person would?

…why did he feel like he was doing a disservice to her by not being able to help her?

…why then did he feel the want – no – the need to apologize to her.

…he only did what felt more natural to him.

"…Sorry…" he said awkwardly.

"There! You are doing it again! Why are you apologizing for?" the confusion in her voice changed into outrage in matters of seconds.

"…I guess…for not being able to help you – and for making you waste your time…I guess...I'm not sure myself…" he responded while adverting his gaze and scratching the back of his head – he was feeling really awkward now.

She then began approaching him and gave him an understanding smile.

"– you have nothing to apologize for – come I will accompany back home…"

She was about to lead him out of the room, leaving an array of shocked expressions behind, until another voice decided to make itself heard; a voice that was usually loud and boisterous, a voice that had been unusually quiet since the start of the conversation – the Self-proclaimed Harem King's voice.

"Wait, Buchou! If we need Katsuo's help for the Rating game-"

But said voice quickly silenced by the unusual sharp and stern voice of the Crimson-haired princess.

"Ise – I already caused enough problems for Hirai-san for a day…it would be unfair of me to continue to drag him into matters he has no reason to be involved in…"

There was steel in her voice, full of an authority towards her servants, authority that he hasn't seen yet – but Issei's statement revealed something, it revealed the true reason behind Rias' bold move.

"…So that's why you needed my supposed power for…a rating game…is it really that important?" he said a little mocking – he knew about the concept of Rating Games thanks to Sona, the concept really didn't appeal to him; but for the life of him he couldn't wrap his head around one game driving Rias Gremory so desperate that she would consider the help of a washed up ex-exorcist.

Her eyes shifted from her pawn to address him; instead of answering his question she did something that he honestly expected at this point with all the secrecy she had been keeping…she simply changed the subject.

"Paid no mind to it – I will find another way to settle our debt"

Thankfully, he could trust Issei to be always up front with everything.

"It is! Buchou's future relies on it!" Issei once again interjected his voice as boisterous as usual – leave it to him to throw secrecy and privacy out of the window.

"Ise! –" Rias tried to protest but her words fell on deaf ears.

"So you need to help us, please! Just like you have been helping me these days…I've been feeling improvement over the week, every day we train I feel slightly stronger the next day…even if your training is inhumane…so if you can't join Buchou, please help us train! So we can beat Yakitori's ass!"

Setting aside the remarks about his method of training and the whole grilled chicken thing, he was happy hearing about Issei's improvement; which was true, he noticed it too – the boy was now able to run for longer periods of time and seemed to be able recompose his stamina at a quicker pace – he had been training with him for about a week and the pervert was already showing results that would take a month for a normal human…that's devil's physiology for you.

Going back to the main topic, his idea wasn't a bad one – he couldn't join her Peerage, it nearly killed him trying so, but he could train them…if they were going to fight against other devils what a better instructor for them than an exorcist…a former one…and a rookie…but one nonetheless!

His train of thoughts was broken by the uncharacteristic stern, and somewhat angry, voice of Rias Gremory.

"Issei, that's enough!"

"Not when your future is at stake!"

It seemed like the conversation between the devil King and her pawn was getting a little too heated for comfort – so he decided to intervene in it.

"…how much time do you have before it?"

Rias switched he attention back to him; her face still stern.

"…it doesn't concern…" she was about to protest back, bur was quickly taken by his steeled gaze – releasing a defeated sigh and clicking her tongue she reluctantly responded "…10 days"

There was a quick silence; one necessary to gather up his thoughts.

"Is it as important as he says?"

She clearly hesitated for a second – clearly this was a matter way too personal for her.

"Yes – but…I cannot go into further details…"

He understood her reasoning; it was the same as before – there wasn't enough trust yet.

"…I see"

The room receded once again into an awkward silence, no one uttered a word but the tension was palpable in the room – but what no one expected was what he was about to say…

"Fine then – I'll do it – I'll help" he resolutely stated; breaking the silence and surprising the group of devils in the process.

The heiress was clearly taken back by his strong statement, her flinching gave it away.

"…Huh?"

If she was about to protest or say something, he didn't let her voice her opinion.

"I'm not the best teacher out there, I'm far from it…but if you need my help for something so important – I'll do it – I'll help you prepare better. You could use an exorcist mind if you are to fight stronger devils…if it means I can help…I'll do it"

She stopped and took a minute of silence before giving a response of her own.

"…You know there is no reason for you to get involved in this – I can find another way to pay our debt…" she asked while raising an eyebrow, her question carried more cynicism than surprise.

"Then tell me when you find one – that won't stop me from offering my help now" he said, a small smirk creeping on his face.

"…You won't get anything in return…why even offer your help…" her skepticism was still present though it was wavering in comparison to her previous statement.

The smirk dropped off his face and his previous resolution was shaken; he was left feeling kind of awkward and conflicted.

"…I don't know myself…it felt like the most natural thing to do…" he responded while lightly scratching his head – his response was as sincere as it could get, yet his face only displayed indecisiveness.

As for the red-head girl, while at first a shocked expression appeared on her features, it was later replaced by a playful smirk.

"…you are a strange one you know" she said while letting out a small giggle.

More at ease with her lighthearted response he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I've been told that before"

"…Fine then – I'll accept your assistance" she said, regaining her more regal composure; she then extended her right hand, leaving it in the air before him.

He grasped her hand and with a quick but firm shake – their accord was sealed – a warm smile appeared on her face and a more relax expression appeared on his; even if he could not see them, he knew that the members of her Peerage were also pleased by this turn of events, at least most of them were, as their stances softened and the once present pressure was lifted off the air…

"So, when are we starting?" he wasted no time; so much so that it surprised the Gremory heiress…he would regret not giving his words much thought.

"Ara, ara. Such impatience Katsuo-kun, are you always this pushy with everything" Akeno interceded, breaking her previous silence – her voice was filled with mischief and her previous serious visage casted aside for a more provocative one.

The meaning behind her words didn't scape him…

"…that…wasn't what I meant…" he responded awkwardly, as a small blush crept on his cheeks.

If Rias understood, or cared, for Akeno's implication, she didn't show it – She just responded his question; her serious tone present though it lacked any adversity.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning or today if you want to be more precise – that way we can make the most out of the ten days"

Well that wasn't that…wait.

"…I think I misheard you…did you say leaving…to where?" he asked once again, his face confused to the implication behind her statement.

She in response just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"You didn't expect us to train in the school grounds, did you? – that would draw way too much attention, only someone really stupid would do that"

That hurt – it felt like a car had been dropped on his back.

"…yeah…only someone really dumb…hehe…" he responded while letting out a dark chuckle.

Rias just continued; not even slightly fazed by the self-loathing aura that surrounded him.

"Exactly – that's why we will be going to a special place where we can train our abilities to our hearts content; it's an old Gremory manor, no one will disturb us there"

That seemed like a great idea; if they were to use their supernatural powers it's better to do it in a secluded area, preferably one that is of private use, considering the collateral damage they could cause…there was just one problem he found with her seamlessly idea.

Gathering air and letting out a small breath, he spoke in a rather unusual calm and soft spoken manner.

"So we will be there…for ten days"

"Yeah" her response was short but precise; it was more akin to affirming a matter of fact than responding a question – and in a sense it was

He continued regardless.

"…only training…doing nothing more…"

"Precisely"

"…without going to school"

"Yeah – that's the whole point" this time her response was less precise and stern and more confused.

"…without doing homework or attending class"

His questions were starting to bit by bit wear Rias' cool down.

"…You know, aside for needlessly apologizing, you have a knack for asking really obvious questions…" she responded, as a frown appeared on her previous relaxed features.

"Just wanted to confirm something" he said putting a hand up in defense, clearly he was aware of how obvious his questions were – then, after closing his eyes and releasing a breath, he voiced his concern in an oddly relax manner "how exactly am I supposed to survive Kaichou's wrath"

The calm and collected tone he used betrayed the more brutal and grim meaning hidden behind his implication…oddly enough Rias wasn't able to catch that deeper meaning.

"What does Sona have to do with this? If you are afraid of missing class, I have already covered it as a club excursion…I don't see what the problem is" an eyebrow was raised with her question.

"…an excursion of _your_ club, _your_ club activity – a club that I'm not part of"

Realization dawned on her face, as her eyes widened for a second.

"Tch, right…I forgot about that, the original plan had you as part of my Peerage and my club by proxy…I'll talk to Sona and figure something out"

"I really, _really_ hope so" he said with an increasingly worried expression.

Seeing his now sweating face she decided to reassure him in some sort of way…

"Relax; as long as you don't have any debt to Sona everything should be fine"

…One that didn't help him.

"…I'm so dead…"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"…No…I didn't" he responded in a deadpan manner.

Dismissing her concern, her face adopted a more serious expression.

"Whatever – just to make one thing clear – I accepted your help because I consider that your insight may be valuable; that does not mean that you are free to ordering my Peerage or me during our training, I will be the one giving orders and, since we will be staying at one of my houses, I expect you to follow them, despite not being a member of my Peerage"

Understandable; he was the one that offered his help that didn't make him the leader or anything associated with that matter, he had no right ordering them around, only helping when needed or required. He expected her to stop there, but to his surprise, or lack thereof, she continued.

"Second, some pieces of information must be concealed – those will be Peerage-only related" she sent a sharp gaze to Issei; one that was equally met with a shiver from the pervert "and Finally, I won't tolerate you hurting any members of my Peerage, doing so will be met with an equal action of my part – do I have your word"

Everyone tensed; that last statement was spoken with so much cold fury that it was impossible to ignore it…so he tried to lighten up the mood with a sarcastic response.

"I thought it was just one thing…"

…and failed pretty miserable at it; the intensified frown on her face was clear proof of it.

"Sorry…no problem, you have my word" he responded truthfully while letting out a sigh.

Her face softened once again and a smile appeared on her features.

"Well since that is cleared up; I welcome you – for the time being – to The Gremory Household" the red-haired princess said, now appeased by his response, in a more soft tone.

"Awesome!" the pervert, who had been unusually silent, screamed full of enthusiasm letting his presence known in the process…something he would regret

As soon as Issei's voice rang, Rias face contorted into a more mischievous but dreadful expression…one that the Harem King became oblivious of…

"Ise…I think that you and me will have to speak about keeping Peerage-only matters private" she said as a supposedly unrelated shadow obscured her face – the grim chuckle she let made his back tingle in response even if her intent wasn't directed at him…

"B-Buchou, y-you are acting w-weird all of a sudden" the pervert stuttered out while preemptively taking some steps back; then his head made a wild turn and his gaze met the former exorcist "H-hey K-Katsuo lend me a hand here man…"

He gave a look to the boy – the same boy who he trained with, the boy he rescued from Raynare, the boy that considered him a friend.

"Akeno"

"Hai Buchou"

"You are in charge of administration Issei's punishment"

"Hai, I'll make sure that our little pawn never forgets the importance of privacy _ufufufu_ " Rias' Queen said while her eyes gleamed with sadistic intent, an intent that was apparent to everyone present.

His gaze then shifted to Issei, his eyes resolute and his visage serious – raising his right hand and giving him a thumb up, he spoke with determination in his voice.

"You are on your own"

…

"You damn traitorous Handsome!"

He feels like he skipped on something, one moment he was standing perfectly fine, albeit with some internal bleeding and dried blood on his clothes, in front of Rias and her Peerage and the next moment he found himself being arm chocked by Issei – the pervert had his right arm wrapped around his neck while clinging to his back like frenzy-induced monkey trying to kill him while spiting venomous threats from his mouth.

"Die you European Prick face!"

Instead of hearing concern or outrage from the people witnessing what was essentially an act of attempted murder, he was hearing muffled laughs and…were those giggling – giving a quick glance to the others he found that Rias and Akeno were letting out an outstanding amount of giggles, Koneko seemed to not care but kept glancing at the scene anyway and Kiba had a smile on his face…a dark, grim smile…

"Katsuo-san please stop fighting Issei-san, your wound will re-open"

At least Asia was kind enough to care about his well-being…wait…fighting Issei…he wasn't fighting Issei! Issei was outright strangling him!

He was starting to feel a little winded and light headed; his breath was becoming scarce and he was starting to lose his footings, maybe his inner wounds were actually starting to open up or…could Issei actually be trying to kill him…

…he didn't think that the pervert was actually trying to end his life…perhaps he was doing it unwillingly, perhaps his strength had grown at an alarming rate during this week…it was improbable, but he was a devil so the possibility was always there – on the other hand he was only human; a devil, regardless of how weak he is, will be able to outclass him in physical attributes in due time…

…giving a quick pat on his chest he found…

…

No, it wasn't Issei, it was his inner wounds – the pain in his cheat and the sensation of blood spilling out of his organs made it pretty clear…perhaps Issei's attempt to kill him affected him…on second thought maybe it was because of Issei.

' _Have I always seen this blurry'_

With that last line of thought his body impacted the floor once again with the pervert still clinging to his neck, leaving both of them face first into the hard floor – at least for Katsuo's case he had already passed out, making him unable to feel any sort of pain…this was a privilege that the harem king lacked…

After the cracking sound of two skulls impacting the hard floor only audible gasp were heard across the room followed soon after by an awkward silence…a silence that only one person was daring to break…and not with the expected words in this situation.

"Oh Joy" said Kiba; his face gleaming with happiness "you killed it Issei-kun"

* * *

That…was more work than she expected.

To be honest she expected to make him part of her Peerage and proceed to prepare for the ensuing Rating Game, plain and simple…what she didn't expect was him getting a spasm while destroying his body in the process and fainting in front of them – Twice!

Thankfully all of that was already taken care of; she asked Koneko to take both Issei and Katsuo back to their respective places; they'll need whatever energy they can get for the start of their training, she also dismissed the rest of her group as well for the exception of Akeno, who decided to stay.

Finally after all the unexpected turns that this night had brought with, she had one moment where she could relax – letting out a heavy breath, she let herself fall unceremoniously on the sofa.

"Ara, ara. That was quite unexpected, wasn't it?"

"That is putting it mildly" she responded while releasing a tired sigh.

"Why did you accept his help?" the queen asked genuinely in confusing to her King "Your original plan had him as part of the Peerage as your second knight, there wasn't an alternative option, so why bother bringing him with us"

She took a chance to gather her thoughts while closing her eyes – opening them not much later she responded her question

"To be honest, despite his insistence, I was going to deny him; there isn't much to gain from him tagging along with us" the heiress responded in a pretty even manner, then her words took a more curious tone "Then I thought that his insight may be valuable; to fight Riser we need to think outside of the box – what a better way to do so, for us devils, than with an exorcist"

While Akeno understood that way of reasoning, she had known Rias long enough to know that there was more to it – despite that she didn't voice her questions…she let Rias answer them beforehand.

"…but the true reason why I let him come with us…" the red haired girl started…

"You want to gather information on him" only for the black haired girl to complete her sentence.

Rias' decided not to confirm her statement but didn't deny it either.

"You saw how his aura started flaring, how his magical energy shot through the roof and how it destroyed his body. What happened with the evil piece is unprecedented; it is normal for a piece to not be able to resurrect a strong being, but for a piece to be pushed back and the reincarnation spell to be broken midway…there is just a small amounts of races that could accomplish such a feat…"

"Such as…"

"Gods are a given, Heavenly Beasts and Ultimate-Class Monsters may also be capable…aside from Dragons there isn't any other race that comes to mind – none of which Katsuo belongs to…"

Wasting no time in analyzing her words Akeno continued.

"So you decided to bring him with us to decipher his actual nature"

To which Rias shamelessly nodded in assessment.

"In a sense…The main objective of our trip is to help Issei develop his power; we know the only way we have to beat Riser is through the **[Boosted Gear]** power – Developing Issei's power has always been the only plan A, other deviations are optional but not required"

A coy smile appeared on the black haired girl features.

"Ara, ara. So Katsuo was just for backup" her tone was teasing, implying the advantages of acquiring such knowledge.

"Yes – he carries an outstanding amount of magical energy; plus he has some sort of enhanced defense, if his displays in the Student Council and the Church were anything to come by…whether he use it willingly or unwillingly is to be discovered"

There was a quick flash of concern in her face, as her next words were about to leave her mouth – nonetheless she resolute herself and said them.

"Also the fact that he is a potential Holy sword wielder could help us…but…in the end he has no chance of beating Riser, only Issei has" she concluded, adding special noting to her last statement.

"I'm sure he will be disappointed when he hears that" Akeno said withholding a large amount of giggles – she then proceeded to ask another question, this time with a more serious tone to it "What do you think of him training Issei?"

"Issei said that Katsuo helped him become stronger, if he can bring out Issei's potential like he claims, then we might just increase our chances of winning"

The face of the crimson princess seemed to drop at the thought of her fighting chances against Riser…and the fate that shall befall her should she fail in her endeavor. Her form, once again, slouched on the sofa and then she proceeded to place a hand on her template and started massaging them.

At the sight of her King's face Akeno made her way beside her and placed a reassuring but kind hand on her shoulder – giving an expression that a mother would give to her child, the black haired woman spoke in soft and reassuring tone while showing a genuine and bright smile.

"Don't worry Rias; we will help you go through this, together"

Rias' eyes widened a bit at the actions of her best friend, only to later soften once again – in kind, a smile appeared on her face while she spoke wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Akeno" now with her more daring expression now present, she got up and stared at the horizon, the small flecks of sunlight creeping on it answering her question "It seems like it's already time to leave – would you kindly pick Katsuo up, I have to take care of Issei"

"Hai Buchou"

With those last words shared, two magic circles appeared at the feet of the girls respectively and they disappeared with a red flash leaving only buzzing energy and smoke behind them.

* * *

 _Near a creek stood a boy, not older than five, his face was bloodied and he had multiple bruises on his body; his clothes were dripping wet and there was mud all over his form – yet the boy wasn't crying, nor was he angry, he remained emotionless._

 _Not so far away from him the sounds of feet stomping on the muddy grass field filled the area; muffled laughter and snickering could be heard in the distance._

 _All of this didn't seem to affect the boy, as his face was akin to a statue, betraying no emotion. Instead of chasing behind the fleeing group, he decided to watch his reflection in the water – he was met with shallow aqua eyes and the once gleaming silver hair now ruffled and dirtied._

 _The sound of the fleeing pack of children disappeared into the distance, now leaving the silver haired boy in solitude…yet he could hear the sound of soft steps approaching him._

" _You got beaten again"_

 _The sound of those words broke his previous concentration, they were blunt and harsh; shifting his head to the source of the voice, he was met with the sight of a little girl, just like him, she couldn't be older than five. She had long blue hair, reaching to her shoulders, and her two brown eyes were completely directed at him with hints of disdain – nevertheless she began approaching him._

" _You should stop cheating at practice, that way they will leave you alone."_

 _She was now in front of him; her face was as equally bland as his but instead of displaying emotionless apathy, hers was more akin to stubbornness hidden by mask of indifference._

"… _I'm not cheating…"_

 _His response was short and emotionless, despite her implication. Nevertheless, his short words got a raise from the blue haired girl, as a frown appeared on the once indifferent face and a finger was pointed accusingly at him – it was a reaction that he didn't expect nor care for._

" _Yes you are! And don't deny it! Everybody knows!"_

 _Her words were blunt and intense, in contrast to her previous display of indifference and his detached demeanor._

"…"

 _Seeing that her words fell on deaf ears she continued with the same intensity as before. This time they carried concern hidden behind them, but they came as harsh as before regardless._

" _If you keep doing that you will only get hurt"_

 _There was reluctance, it was clear that the boy did not want to voice his opinions…so he remained there…still, before the girl…the time past and mere seconds became minutes and minutes felt like hours…but in the end he had to break his silence._

"… _I know…"_

 _She was greeted once again with another short answer; she should expect that by now, inwardly she knew that she would only get those from him – yet the acknowledgement of her statement did nothing more than increase her anger._

" _Then stop trying to help them, they don't like you!"_

 _Her voice reached him and their outrage was palpable – He could have ignored her, it wasn't something out of the norm for him, he did it most of the time and even if people got angry with him for it, he paid it no mind…yet, despite that, he decided to respond to her._

"… _I want to stop…I hate them…"_

 _Despite the harsh meaning of his words they came out as confused and emotionless, like a confused animal that doesn't understand the concept of hate – as expected, his answer didn't appease her._

" _Then why try"_

…

"… _I don't know…"_

 _This was the first time during their conversation that he showed some kind of emotion, as his gaze shifted from her face and his hand curled up into fist – the previously apathetic face contorted into what could only be described as frustration, not directed at her…but at himself._

 _Reining in her emotions, she released a defeated sigh and with a more friendly tone she spoke once again._

" _You are weird you know"_

 _Her remark seemed to somewhat ease him, as his curled fist reverted to open hands and his gaze left the floor and met hers once again._

"… _you always say that…"_

 _In response she extended her hand and left it open for him to take._

" _Come…Griselda will get mad if she sees you like that again"_

 _Warily raising his arm, he tried to grasp her hand – but as he was approaching her he felt…_

* * *

…Cold! Cold! Cold!

"Finally, you woke up" a voice said, while adding a groan to the statement.

He found himself lying on the floor on top of a mat; seeing that he wasn't in his apartment, or any place that he recognized, he had his fair share of questions, of course the obvious ones like: 'where was he and why was he there' took second place to the more pressing matters…

"Why am I freezing?!" he shouted at the nearest person while shaking due to the cold water that was poured on him.

To his surprise the person before him was none other than Rias Gremory; she was wearing the female variation of the school uniform, which consisted of a red-colored track suit, another thing that drew his attention was the enormous bucket of water she was carrying…and how it was completely empty….

"You dumped that on me!"

To his over-exaggerated reaction she only gave him a mischievous laugh.

"You wouldn't wake up, I had to do something" she said with sarcasm dripping from every word she muttered.

"And you couldn't…" he was about to once again retort in comical angriness, but stopped when he noticed something crucial in his surroundings – they weren't the only ones present.

Behind Rias was Akeno, who had her usual smile on her face; she offered a friendly wave and a head tilt when she noticed his gaze had dawned on her. Deciding not to linger too much on the black haired beauty, his attention shifted to the other two figures beside her; one of them was Asia, her unmistakable blonde hair gave it away, at his sight she greeted him by slightly bowing her head…that was weird…The other figure was the emotionless Koneko, whose only acknowledgement of his existence was a quick nod his way, it was so fast that if he had blinked we would have missed it.

He also noticed that to the far right of the room was none other than Kiba, who instead of being concern for him, seemed more preoccupied with lifted what he could only describe as the cold and unmoving corpse of Issei.

Despite of how weird all of that looked, what really left him scratching his head was the fact all of them were wearing the school uniform, even Issei…he was pretty sure that they didn't have Physical Education today – that was usually on Wednesday and Fridays…and while he was supposed to have PE with Issei and Asia, since they were on the same class, Kiba was on a different class – perhaps the school had some sports events…but then again Akeno and Rias were upperclassmen…and Koneko was an under classmate…and they weren't in the school grounds and…

Wait – where was he exactly? By checking his surroundings he could see that he was in some kind of mansion and by the looks of it a very expensive one, but how on earth did he get here – the last thing he remembers was…

And just like that it crashed into him like a tidal wave.

He quickly remembered what happened yesterday, Rias entering his apartment, the meeting in the Occult Research Club, her failing to make him part of her Peerage and his promise to help them prepare for their Rating game. All of this just brought one question to his mind –

"How did I end here?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember was Issei trying to strangle me" he responded while putting a hand on his head.

"To put it simple you passed out – I had Koneko deliver you back home and Akeno came later to retrieve you for our trip"

…

"That is nice…wait…what do you mean by retrieve"

Making her be heard and completely dismissing his question, Akeno answered.

"Ara, ara. I tried to wake Katsuo-kun up, but he was such I heavy sleeper" she said innocently "I had to drag you along your blanket – you looked really cute despite your terrible sleeping posture _ufufufu_ _"_

Oh.

He proceeded to take a quick breath to relax and formulate his ideas – opening his eyes not much later, he spoke in the most appropriate tone to address this matter.

…

"You basically kidnapped me!" he shouted in comically exasperation.

"No we didn't"

"What do you call abducting someone against his wishes?"

"Asserting dominance" she stated proudly while huffing.

He deadpanned.

"…" she wasn't going to see it his way…he knew that her pride wouldn't let her – deciding not to push this matter further, he changed the subject while releasing a defeated sigh "Then why did you have to use a bucket of cold water on me?"

She, in turn, released the heaviest groan he had ever seen from her.

"We tried everything to wake you up, from loud yelling to repeatedly punches even cutting your oxygen off"

"…that…sounds more like ways to kill me…" he muttered while shaking grimly.

Akeno decided to once again intercede in the conversation.

"I even tried giving you a little tap but no use" she said while shaking her head and gathering thunder between her index and middle finger. Then out of nowhere her smile changed and became more predatory and her eyes gleamed in sadistic anticipation.

"Perhaps if I tried a little bit harder it would have worked and seeing your pained expression wouldn't be so bad _ufufufu"_ _the thunder between her fingers increased significantly and her giggle carried a dark meaning behind it…also he was sure she quickly licked her lips…_

His back shivered – the sense of looming danger all over him. Not knowing how to follow that up he decided to clear his throat ant change the subject.

"…anyway. What happened to him?" he asked awkwardly.

He signaled to Issei who was now being carried by Kiba – At his comment Rias' face contorted into a somewhat embarrassed expression while her right eyebrow started twitching slightly

"Ise, well he…"

She wasn't given time to finish her sentence, as a ghostly wail, which could only guess was the pervert's voice, cut her off.

"…so heavy…"

"Someone had to carry you all the way here, plus our luggage – in the spirits of training, Issei volunteered himself" Rias fished her explanation while releasing a sigh.

Something, call it a sixth sense, told him…the pervert did not volunteered willingly…

His train of thought was broken when another of Issei's wails filled the room.

"…you damn European prick face, how are you so heavy? You don't look that fat…"

That left him…confused?

"…thanks…I guess?" he asked more than stated, an eyebrow instinctively raising in question.

"Well we've lost enough time, get ready and meet us outside" Rias' voice brought him out of his confused stupor, only to be greeted with Akeno approaching him with a suspiciously familiar tracksuit…

Taking the suit in his hands he noticed – It was his…no…his was already worn out a bit, a few rough edges and scratches, this one was brand new…and it was his exact size – This was the second time he had been gifted clothes that were his exact size by them, which left him with just one question in mind…

"H-how d-did you get my sizes?" he asked reluctantly.

To which the black haired responded with a simple and _innocent_ giggle…one that he better not try to understand – Thankfully the Crimson haired princess had something to voice.

"Training starts now!" she declared while putting both of her hands in her hips; her declaration was so arrogant and proud that it almost brought a small smirk to his face.

At her command everybody left the room, or in Issei's case, dragged out of it by Kiba and consoled by Asia beside him. With a resounding thud the doors closed behind them, leaving him alone with his own thoughts and a pair of sport clothes, which lead him to think…

' _She didn't say where we were…'_

…

Seeing that it was better to not keep them waiting, and to keep his sanity intact, he dressed up in the track suit and, as expected, it fitted perfectly – making his way to the main entrance and pushing the door he was met with a large open field with a forest surrounding it. Already in the field was the Gremory group, each of them were doing some kind of light warm up before the actual training. Thankfully his previous question got answered soon after when he decided to shift his head and saw in what kind of house they were staying – and the sight left him with his mouth hanging low; It was a huge manor with two stocks, it was Victorian style by the sight of it, despite being supposedly old the manor seemed to be in its prime, the wood was trimmed and the windows were as clear as diamonds and…were those hot springs in the backyard…

"You seem to like it" the cocky sound of Rias' voice brought him out of his perplex state – still the only thing he could muster as a response was voiceless silent nod.

"Well get used to it, we will be staying there for the next ten days"

She then proceeded to give two claps and, as if on cue, all her peerage gathered around her; even Issei, who at first scrambled himself up, followed her directions like…a pawn to its king…

"So what do you want to start with?" the heiress' voice called his attention once again, but it was the implication of her words that made him raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to be the chief"

She proudly nodded in response and, with a smile on her face, she responded.

"And that is true, but I figured, since I've put you through so much trouble as of late – I guess that the best way to reward you would be by you selecting what to do during the first day of training"

That was…neat; if you ignore the fact that, despite offering his help for their training…he didn't have anything planned out; perhaps they could do just some light pushups and sit ups…that wouldn't do, they were preparing for an upcoming battle, doing sit ups and pushups wasn't going to help, they could play hide and seek like Issei did, but they seemed like they already had a good build up stamina…besides, that way of training works best when it's just two…Perhaps sparing? No, Rias and Akeno didn't look like the close combat type and Asia didn't look like a fighter at all…so weightlifting is out before even considering it – he guessed the next best thing to do was running…

…Then an idea hit him.

Rias raised an eyebrow seeing his more enlightened expression.

"Made up your mind already"

He simply nodded as response.

"So – What do you have in mind?"

His head quickly turned to address another member of her group – Blue steel sharpened at the sight of Aqua – his lips moved uttering the words that would shatter the previous friendly mood; containing his smirk…he spoke.

"I want to fight against Kiba"

And so – their smiles fell…

* * *

A/N: This took longer than expected. Mainly because college and work are draining my time right now, so I won't be able to post as quickly as I would like but I'll try to post at least once a month…so yeah. till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

His Steel Blue met those Aqua eyes.

Those eyes he came to hate.

He represented his past.

He represented his burden.

He represented everything he hated.

As both men stood across the field, their stances were rigid and peerless; no energy was wasted in any sort of unnecessary movement, as both of them waited for the commanding voice which dictates the start of their clash.

Gripped around their hands was a katana shaped wooden sword, a bokken, enhanced by devil magic; made strong enough to support this type of supernatural combat. Only a force equal to Middle-class devil or higher could shatter the strengthening spell.

The blonde carried loathing behind his steel eyes, while the one with silver hair carried anticipation.

Their stances while equally peerless and immaculate, were not the same; the knight of Gremory resembled a snake; relaxed and fluid while at the same time ready to attack, to deliver a powerful that would be too fast for the enemy to react.

The stance of the former exorcist was another thing on his own; his feet were planted on the floor, his form was steady and unmoving, ready to receive any attack and deal it back twice as hard – he was like a fortress.

Silence permeated the courtyard, as no one dared to mutter a word – that is until, like a pickaxe breaking ice, she muttered the words.

"Begin"

In less than a second Kiba jumped into action, closing the distance between them in milliseconds. He moved way too fast and way too swift for any normal human to react to, he was sure, there was no way his opponent could react to this attack.

When he was in front of the silver haired-one, he directed a strike to his exposed left side, to his left collarbone to be exact. The blade flew through the air in a swift motion of skill and speed, splitting the air in the process – his opponent; wouldn't be able to respond to it, in Kiba's mind there was no doubt that Katsuo couldn't match his speed.

Just when it was about to meet his collar bone…

A resounding sound shook the entire courtyard – it was the sound of wood striking wood.

With a quick swat Katsuo pushed away Kiba's sword, which was met by bewilderment etched into the face of a now unstable positioned Yuuto.

Twisting his body Katsuo directed his strength into one blow aimed to Kiba's exposed right side – thankfully the Gremory knight was able to quickly recompose himself from the shock and avoid a direct strike from the former exorcist.

That didn't mean he avoided taking damage.

As soon as he finished the motion of his swing, a huge gust of pressurized air was created from the aftershock of his attack; the updraft sent Kiba flying across the yard, swept the grass off the ground, shook the trees in the vicinity and blew the spectators of their feet.

And he remained at the focus of it; his form steady, his feet still planted in their original spot – releasing one long and heavy breath his focus shifted from the ground below him to the slouched from of Yuuto Kiba, who was stating getting up from his prone form.

The once neatly trimmed blonde hair became a messy mop and the face that was described as an immaculate porcelain sculpture was covered in dirt and displayed absolute hatred towards his enemy. Pushing himself to a standing position and wiping the dirt off the corner of his mouth, he steered at the aqua eyes he'd come to hate.

Yuuto Kiba now understood, he clearly had underestimated his opponent – it was just a spar and against a human no less, despite how much he disliked this certain human, he couldn't act in accord to his desires, not with his master around at least…

He wouldn't make that same mistake again.

Now fully standing he entered once again into his previous combat stance; but this time a red energy quickly gathered around his feet, as soon as it appeared, in less than millisecond…he vanished from sight, leaving only a vacuum where he once stood.

As for Katsuo his previous neutral face changed into shock, as he instinctively turned his head around and was met with the sight of the knight of Gremory preparing a sword thrust aimed at his head.

He jumped to the side, barely avoiding the strike and rolling a few times across the ground. He wasn't given time to recompose himself, as soon as he tried to locate Kiba in the battleground he was met, once again, with a tingling sensation running across his back.

A red flash on his left side was the only indication of his opponent.

Acting on instinct he swung his sword with all the strength he could muster.

Just like before a powerful shockwave blew his assailant off and destroyed the ground below, but this time a red flash bolted from the direction of his attack to the far side of the battleground.

Once again releasing a sigh, Katsuo entered into his battle stance and stared at the blonde swordsman across the field.

The same blue steel eyes met the aqua ones with the same intensity and killing intent as that time in the student council – only this time he wouldn't be hold back by Rias whims.

Without any hesitation the former exorcist swung his sword once again, sending another powerful draught of air that left destruction in his wake.

Perhaps if he was Issei or Koneko he wouldn't be able to escape that powerful gust of wind, both of them didn't have the speed necessary to outrun that approaching whirlwind. They would have met those powerful currents of air head on and hope for the best…

Thankfully he wasn't them.

In a red flash he vanished out of the way; bolting across the yard at Godspeed, he quickly closed the gap between him and the silver haired swordsman – Ready to meet him head on he prepared his blade.

Using his current momentum he aimed for an overhead strike, in a display of peerless technique his sword sliced through the distance and just like he expected…

His opponent responded with a strike of his own.

With uncontained raw strength Katsuo's sword met his creating a quick shockwave that shook the yard.

As their eyes met once again they understood – this was it, this was the fight they were waiting for, a fight to show who had the superior power, a fight to show who had the superior skill – a fight to test oneself against an equal.

Thus Blue Steel met Aqua once again – and their battle began.

* * *

Issei was sure about something…he was weak, he was the weakest of Rias' peerage, he already knew that since the battle against the stray Devil; he witness Koneko's surprising but undeniable superior strength, he witnessed Kiba's greatness in swordsmanship, he watched as Akeno's peerless magic torture the stray devil and most importantly he stared in awe as Rias unleashed her raw power of destruction.

He was aware of their abilities, and he was aware of his – he was a Longinus wielder, Sacred Gears capable of slaying Gods…but that concept seemed way to foreign and distant to him. He had close to none experience with his Longinus, during the fight against Raynare he could only boost a few times before his body giving up. Asia, despite her frail nature and peaceful demeanor, had way more expertise and mastery over her Sacred Gear than him.

In simple words he felt outclassed by everyone else.

And then there was Katsuo.

Issei considered him to be strong, he defeated Raynare after all, but he never considered him someone on the league of Kiba or Koneko and way too far to reach Rias' or Akeno's level, he was human after all.

In a sense Issei considered him a ceiling, a ceiling for his own growth.

After all if that guy could achieve that power as a human, what excuse did he have being a devil himself?

…All those perceptions changed when he watched Katsuo clashing blows against Kiba.

In that moment he understood the true gap that separated him from his group and how far the ceiling he had been staring at was.

This time he didn't feel outclassed – He was outclassed.

Every single of his strikes were massive in strength, with every swing powerful gust of winds were released, with every step the earth cracked beneath his feet. Every one of his moves was akin to a powerful canon while carrying the precision and swiftness of spear.

He watched as Kiba bolted around the battlefield at unconceivable speeds leaving only a vacuum and a red trail behind him. Ready to meet his target once again the knight readied his sword and in an instant appeared beside his opponent.

If any other swordsman were to be in Kiba's current position landing a direct body hit on Katsuo would seem easy, an open opponent could not retaliate to an unexpected attack in any normal circumstances…

If that would have been the case this battle would have ended a long time ago.

As if posed Katsuo twisted his body and, in the nick of time, parried Kiba's strike, deflecting it to his right side. Not wasting any time, the silver haired boy raised his sword and in an instant brought it down with the intensity of a sledge hammer.

Instead of worry or surprise plastered in Kiba's face the only discernible emotion on it was Intensity – fierce battle Intensity.

Just as Katsuo brought his sword down, Kiba disappeared. As expected Katsuo's blow released a great amount on pressurized wind that destroyed the earth and traveled across the backyard at great speed, only dissipating lightly at the outskirts of the forest.

Suddenly Kiba reappeared at Katsuo's left side ready to strike…just like before the former exorcist's body moved on instinct and responded in kind – as their strikes intercepted the sound of wood cracking rounding throughout the yard.

Issei couldn't help but watch in awe as Kiba and Katsuo clashed blades once again.

"It seems like we underestimated our resident exorcist" Rias said jokingly and with a hint of regret in her statement.

"Huh?" he couldn't help to say anything else, being brought out of his state of astonishment.

"Ara, ara. Are we regretting not making him part of our Peerage" the teasing intention in Akeno's voice was visible.

Rias paid no mind to it.

"I would lie if I said no" she responded.

"Ufufufu, still I would also be lying if I said I expected this from him, to match Kiba-kun…he would have made great Knight"

"Or a superb Rook"

To the surprise of many, mainly Issei, the next comment was made by the quiet white haired girl of the group.

"…Senpai is strong…"

Rias simply nodded in approval of Koneko's statement, soon after her face became more serious, dropping her previous more carefree demeanor.

"Still doesn't change the fact that the match is about to end" her statement was uttered with such confidence befitting only someone of her status.

"Huh, what do you mean Buchou, Katsuo hasn't taken any damage from Kiba"

At his comment Rias smiled, it was a smile akin to what a mother would give a child when trying to figure out math for the first time; she was glad and happy he tried to do it himself regardless of how incorrect the result would be.

"It's nice that you noticed and you are right – but look at him"

Issei's gaze focused on the form of the former exorcist; he was exactly the same as when his fight started, for the exceptions of a bit of dirt of his clothes and his hair slightly ruffled, he looked more like he went jogging for a while instead of someone who had been fighting for half an hour.

Kiba on the other hand was the total opposite; his clothes were dirtied and scratched, there was dirt all over his face, the once neat and perfect hair of the prince of Kuoh was reduced to a wild mess and his usually friendly face was now a scowl directed completely at his opponent, while bearing an increased breath.

All of this was irrelevant – Katsuo's fortress-like stance while remaining the same throughout the battle, lost some of his previous strength and firmness, his blows were becoming less powerful bit by bit, and his breath was becoming more ragged with every massive blow he delivered – Regardless of all this, the former exorcist lifted his blade, entered stance and prepared himself for clashing blades with his opponent, all with the same serious face as before.

"Did you notice?" his thoughts were broken by Rias, whose eyes hadn't moved from the battle ensuing "by the looks of it he tires himself more by attacking than by blocking damage from Yuuto"

Before he could respond or begin to process the information the voice of the priestess of Thunder interceded in the conversation.

"To be fair, they've been going at it for a while, it's only natural they start to tire"

Rias in response nodded.

"Exactly; and is a wonder that a Human could last this long…"

She had to cut her sentence short, as another of Katsuo's gales of wind travelled through the yard blowing everything in its path, only this time instead of blowing them out of their feet, the only collateral damage it did was rustle their hair.

It took an annoyed Rias Gremory just a few seconds to put her hair back into place for what she felt was the twentieth time.

As soon as she finished her endeavor, she resumed her previous talking point with Issei.

"…still…that doesn't change the reality of the situation – he is naturally weaker than Kiba"

* * *

' _I cannot keep going like this'_

He paired another attack aimed at his head, followed by him twisting his body at unnatural speeds and swatting aside another blow aimed at his back.

' _Not without using…_ _ **that**_ _'_

His breath was fast and the foundations of his stance were starting to weaken; he stood his ground and raised his sword regardless

' _At this rate I will only last a few more seconds'_

He felt his heart beat increasing, his muscles ache and his lungs scraping for air, yet he entered in his stance.

' _It has been years since I fought this way…it's a wonder I kept up so long'_

He braced himself for another of Kiba's fast assaults – no longer distinguishing between the Yuuto running form and the afterimage left on his wake.

' _However…I couldn't have asked for a better opponent'_

His back tingled and in a second he felt the collective assault of multiple strikes approaching his body – left collarbone, right knee, midsection abdomen, frontal lobe and right bicep.

He couldn't replicate the Knight's speed.

' _If I want to win…"_

In one swift motion he intercepted three of five attacks with a single sword slash; the other two bypassed his defenses and hit their respective targets – left collarbone and midsection abdomen.

He was getting slower.

Gasp could be heard – this was the first time during their match that Kiba's strikes actually connected…no…this was the first time that any of their strikes connected.

This was first blood and Kiba had drawn it.

' _No…I will win, I will win without using…_ _ **his power**_ _…'_

Not letting Kiba enjoy his minor victory, the former exorcist grabbed the wrist of the Knight of Gremory and pulled him. Once the distance between the two closed, without much remorse, Katsuo delivered a solid strike to the gut using the handle of his bokken. The attack was successful judging by Kiba's pained expression and it gave Katsuo what he needed – an opportunity window – drawing some of his massive strength the former exorcist aimed an upward strike to Kiba's torso.

It would have been the end of the match, if not for the Knight's reaction speed, with just a tiny movement he was able to avoid that attack just in the nick of time and, expecting the usual powerful gale of wind to be released, he bolted quickly to the side to avoid it.

However there was no updraft this time…while there was a clear shockwave, there wasn't any of those powerful whirlwinds released by his swing this time…his strength was diminishing.

' _I've wasted too much stamina…at this rate I'll have only two more moves…'_

Now both of them laid in the same manner, standing apart, panting while trying their best to enter their previous battle stance.

' _If I can't match his speed I'll give him an easy target to hit'_

Kiba's eyes, for the second time during their match, widened – this time Kiba's expression wasn't that of anger or ferocity…it was that of absolute confusion and surprise.

Before him stood Katsuo unyielding form…but this time something was off; instead of his blade raised high at head level, its tip was pointing front and both of his hands were tightly gripped around the handle, his feet stood planted like anchors to the ground, his muscles were tensed and his eyes were narrowed completely on the opponent before him – Yuuto Kiba.

To the spectators present this change wouldn't have much meaning; probably they would interpret it as him trying some sort of hidden sword technique, or in the case of others believing this was just some attempt just to show off.

But Yuuto understood.

' _I've forced him out of his defense…either that or he is running out of stamina... Either way without his defense up, I can finally end this'_

He quickly turned his head and stared at the devastation Katsuo's blows had created; from the huge craters to the broken trees to even the now grassless yard – all of it was created by the aftershocks of his attacks…the thought of one them landing directly…

' _If got hit directly by something like that…I'm not sure I will be able to endure it…'_

With a quick snarl Kiba entered his previous battle stance, as red energy gathered around his feet.

As for the silver haired boy…he held his breath as he drew strength from his little remaining stamina.

His hands tightened around the blade's handle.

His eyes focused on the opponent before him, as everything else disappeared from sight…and like a quick spark inside his head.

'… _One…'_

In a single heartbeat his breath left his body, as he used half of his remaining strength to kick the ground, causing it to crack behind his massive strength. The impact was enough to propel him throughout the yard at high speeds.

Kiba reacted immediately, jumping into action, or in his case running to it. He bolted directly at Katsuo's direction, sword raised and eyes focused on his target.

The ground cracked and the air roared at their power and speed.

Kiba's swing didn't carry that much strength behind it, but coupled with his insane speed and momentum one single precise strike would be enough to cause massive damage.

As for Katsuo; his speed wasn't able to match Kiba's but his strength more than made up for that fact. He didn't need one single precise hit – he just needed one hit…the problem was to land it.

Regardless of strengths and weaknesses – both of them decided to gamble the outcome on single one strike.

The remaining members of Rias' peerage gasped as the two fighters were set on a collision clash – everyone expected both of them to crash into one another causing a huge amount of collateral damage in the process.

So they braced themselves.

' _His left guard is down'_

The Knight of Gremory, with his sword readied and his mind focused, decided to strike expecting to land a clean hit – he had the speed advantage, the position advantage, the skill advantage…there was no way he could miss such an easy strike.

Everyone expected a powerful shockwave or a resounding clash…

That was until, instead of raising his sword ready to respond with a strike of his own, the former exorcist stabbed it directly in the ground just mere seconds before meeting Kiba – slowing his speed and evading Kiba's strike by mere centimeters.

Shock appeared on Kiba's face, as his previous concentration and his grip loosened for a split second. It was such his confusion that he wasn't able to process the fact he was now in front of his opponent with his guard down and no way of counterattacking.

In that split second the former exorcist planted his feet deep on the ground, reducing his speed to a halt, pulled his blade out of the ground gripping the handle with his last remaining strength – with all his might he swung his sword aimed directly at the devil before him letting out a war cry in the process.

"Two!"

The piece of wood cut straight to the air, misplacing the wind around it and creating a jet engine-like sound in the process.

Time slowed for the devil, as he stared at the wooden sword approaching with such might…

…he wouldn't lose.

…he refused to lose.

…he refused to lose against him.

…he refused to lose against _it._

As if possessed by some outside force, Kiba's eyes shot wide open and without much thought extended one of his free arms; aiming it directly at Katsuo.

In just split seconds, a pristine black blade appeared of Kiba's hand only for it to leave it shortly after. The blade flew a short distance aimed directly at Katsuo's form; without much resistance the blade impacted his left shoulder…only to break into pieces shortly after.

But the damage was done – the impact redirected Katsuo's strike.

Instead of striking Kiba, the bokken met the ground with a resounding thunderclap and, as expected, a massive shockwave followed, leaving a huge crater and creating a massive whirlwind that sent everyone flying back and crashed head on with the forest – This was one comparable to the first time he perform that attack, the power and damage behind it was equal if not greater than the first time.

But it came with its drawback – as Katsuo's slouched form left a single tired breath, there was just one thing crossing his mind.

'… _I'm…out…'_

His body remained unmoving.

Not thinking it twice The Knight of Gremory jumped into action, ready to strike the tired form of his enemy and finally end their match.

But before Kiba could even attempt to strike him…

He dropped his weapon.

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks, the shock and confusion in his face were apparent…but those emotions changed quickly at the realization and were replaced by hate, pure hate.

"I give up" Katsuo's voice broke through the silence and drew everyone's attention at his form.

Taking a few seconds to stand upright, he shifted his focused and stared at the knight's angry visage.

"I give up, you win" he repeated once again, now his smirk was no longer obscured by his hair and clear for everyone to see – suddenly a few chuckles escaped his mouth that later transformed into an all out laugh "I must be pretty rusty if I could only last this long, great match nonetheless"

Kiba didn't respond – still shocked by his surrender.

The rest of the Gremory Peerage didn't mutter a single word either…though their reasons were others…

"After that I'm feeling super pumped. How about we go into a more intense exercise" he couldn't say much, as soon as he took one step his body collapsed on the ground leaving a resounding thud behind.

As for the devil before him the only think he could do was turn his head. When his eyes set on the sight before him, all his anger disappeared and could only stare entranced at the reason why his teammates hadn't muttered a word since the match ended.

Before them laid the once thick and wide forest split in half.

The tress were destroyed and the ground was completely degassed, all that it once was – was erased – it looked as if an almighty finger had craved a canyon in the forest…and all of this…was made with the shockwave of his attack.

In his shocked state he failed to notice – Katsuo's bokken broke into tiny splinters.

* * *

Night had already arrived after a long and arduous day of training with Rias and the members of her Peerage…Issei Hyoudou couldn't be more thankful for it!

After Kiba's and Katsuo' flashy display of power, and after dragging Katsuo's incredibly heavy lifeless body to his designated room, Rias decided to teach him some martial arts lessons…and by Rias teaching him he meant Rias ordering Koneko to beat the life out of him…

But that wasn't important now!

…what really plagued his mind right now was him – To be more exact his power; after his match against Kiba it couldn't be denied, that despite him being a human, he could be considered to be in the same league as Kiba and perhaps rivaled the likes of Akeno and Rias…and that bothered him.

But not for petty reasons like jealousy and competiveness…well maybe just a little.

But what he felt in that regards was sidelined to the real reason of his discomfort – _**Her**_.

The mere thought of her brought a foul taste to his mouth and made him clench his fist instinctively.

Katsuo was able to defeat Raynare and her accomplices; he was able to rescue Asia while he almost threw his life recklessly away. If he wanted to prove to himself that he was stronger than ' _that bitch'_ he needed to surpass him.

He was his ceiling – and if he wanted to prove that he could protect Asia and be useful he would need to surpass that ceiling.

…but now…staring directly at the damage he caused…seeing the power he carried, despite his somewhat carefree personality – now in front of the canyon he craved with just one swing of his sword – Issei wasn't sure he could obtain that sort of power…he was the user of a Longinus, The **[Boosted Gear]** , according to Rias he had the power to kill beings such as gods…if so then why, why did he felt so helpless in every confrontation; first in the Stray hunt, later with the Raynare incident and most recently during the meeting with Riser.

Why did the thought of him obtaining god-killing power seemed way too farfetched for him.

He wasn't sure if he could reach that level of power…however that didn't mean…

"I'll catch up to you and surpass you! Did you hear me you European prick face!"

…he wouldn't try.

"I'll make your feat look like child's play! Yeah, that is it! I'll have an attack that will destroy more than a forest…It'll destroy two!"

And so Issei Hyoudou loudly declared his drive and passion to improve and become stronger to…nobody specifically…since the rest of the Gremory group were relaxing inside of the manor and the former exorcist remained asleep in his room.

"…maybe that way the others can start relying on me…" he whispered in a completely opposite tone to his previous outspoken and bombastic declaration.

Without thinking it twice he turned around and headed directly to the Gremory manor in a mad sprint. Unbeknown to him a single window remained open in the house closing seconds after his declaration, as the image of a red mane retreated deeper into the room.

* * *

And thus their training camp officially began.

Aside from their first day, there weren't any over the top sparing matches or noteworthy things to comment about the following days, all of it mainly boiled down to Rias assigning everyone their roles during the following ten days of training, followed by routinely workout sessions with Issei and the rest of the Peerage.

While the training camp was supposed to help their team prepare themselves for the upcoming Rating game, it became clear to him that the reason for it was more centered around Issei than any other member of the Peerage, and with good reason.

Most of them were already capable enough, after his fight with Kiba that much was clear; Koneko seemed adept in martial arts, Kiba had his swordsmanship and Akeno was Rias' Queen and by extension her strongest piece. As for Rias herself, he didn't know much about her power but considering she was the King of her Peerage and a High-Class devil, she had to be at least stronger than her strongest subjects.

This left only Issei and Asia as the two most inexperienced members of the group.

But ruling Asia out of the equation, since her role was more fitted to support rather than offense, Issei was the one who clearly needed more training out of the two. So it made sense to focus on him.

But focusing only in strengthening the pervert instead of working on their team synergy didn't make much sense to him…

…but Rias was the one in charge here so he didn't have much say in what to do.

The days of training were specifically designed to teach Issei an aspect regarding his nature as a devil followed by strengthening those aspects, that and some basic training; the likes of strength, endurance, speed and basic martial arts.

Rias had relegated each member of her Peerage a specific task regarding Issei's training; Kiba was in charge of the pervert's speed and swordsmanship training, while Koneko took charge of close quarter combat and martial arts. Akeno was relegated to teaching him and Asia basic magic training…and for the looks of it he wasn't so good at it. Rias took it upon herself to increase Issei's motivation by offering him 'rewards' after training…he didn't know what she meant by that…and wasn't looking forward to knowing…

As for the silver haired exorcist – he made sure to train the pervert in his core strength and stamina; his training consisted of simple things as doing one hundredth pushups in the morning to more 'extreme' things like pushing a boulder up a hill a hundredth times at night.

Issei usually complained that his methods of training were inhumane, he didn't understood why, and he wasn't forcing anything that he hadn't done himself.

Regardless of the pervert complaining constantly, training Issei wasn't the only task Rias had assigned him. He also worked as a pseudo battle advisor for the Gremory Princess.

Rias had given him a pile of dossiers detailing some of her opposition in the coming Rating Game; it mentioned the likes of abilities, skills, strategies used patterns, danger priorities and among a dozen of other things – all of it, without disclosing the names of their enemies.

' _I guess that Gremory-senpai wasn't kidding when she said that she would conceal some information'_ an exhausted sigh couldn't help but scape his lips, as that thought crossed his mind.

All of this led up to his current situation; after reading all of the dossiers and seeing Rias training plan he had just one question in mind.

' _What exactly was her plan?'_

He proceeded to lightly knock on her door and not seconds later he heard a female voice from inside.

"Come in"

As he made his way into her room, he almost had a heart attack. Before him was Rias Gremory sitting in her desk, reading some kind of papers, dressed in what he could only call 'alluring attire'; covering her modesty was a single piece of very thin pink underwear and covering her breast was a white towel that went around her neck, she also had her long red hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Oh Katsuo, what a surprise, I sure didn't expect you early in the morning?" she said, as her gaze shifted from the papers to him.

"Ahem!"

Clearing his throat and focusing in the matters at hand he decided to address the Gremory Princess "Good morning to you too – I've already been through all of the dossiers you sent me and had a few personal pointers…and questions"

He really wished he could have hidden his blush better.

In return her only reaction was a nod of approval.

"I wanted to speak to you about the list of danger priorities; mainly speaking of the first and second pick. For what I got the second pick is the enemy Queen; adept in fire magic and explosions, carrying enough fire power to match you and Himejima-senpai in raw power. She hasn't been disqualified once in any of the Rating Game she had participated in and she is known for taking multiples members of the opposing team with large area of effect attacks, did I miss something?"

A shake of her head while bearing a neutral expression was her response.

"As for the first pick; the King, a High-class devil with high level Pyrokinesis and Immortality, hasn't lost a match in his carrier and is considered to be a prodigy. In raw power you rate him as being superior to every member of your Peerage – you included"

A heavy sigh left her mouth, as her attention was directed again to the silver haired boy before her "Yes, I've reviewed all his matches and analyzed all of their moves, I've taking measures against every other member of his Peerage…yet, even if we defeat every single member of the opposing team…even then, those two could end the match with little effort…"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She not noticing this, or not caring for it, continued "My Peerage is small, it isn't even complete, while his is and they have battle experience behind them – his Queen could wipe more than half of my Peerage in a single attack, Akeno could match her in power but it would be a mutual knock out…or be left to the one with the better luck…As for him…there is no way to injure him…it doesn't matter how much damage we cause…he will simply regenerate from it…and none of us have enough power to trump his immortality…I've already thought about it and there isn't any other way I see possible"

He heard all of it, all of what she had to say. He heard the desperation in her voice, the same one she hides behind her normal cocky and prideful façade; now in front of her desperation, in front of her…he couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle, a small harmless, maybe a little prideful, chuckle.

She took it the wrong way "Is something funny" she said clearly annoyed at his antic, as her expression became stern.

"No, nothing, I just came to tell you that you haven't thought enough…or outside of the box to be precise" he said, an unusual pride creeping up his voice.

For the now confused look on her face, she clearly didn't understand what he meant.

"You have been thinking too much as a Devil, if you plan on winning this rating game with pure power alone you will inevitable lose – you are outnumbered and outgunned, you cannot face the opponent on equal terms or pretend to do so, in other words you have to play out of your comfort zone, and by extension theirs"

At first the message didn't sink in, her face remained in a stake of confusion and thought, but then as if on cue her eyes widened and her gaze came crashing in full shock at him.

"Here, I've resumed all the information you gave me and added _my own_ insight plus _my personal_ countermeasures for the more troublesome opponents" he concluded, handing her a folder with written papers inside it.

Without much to say the Gremory heiress took the folder and placed it on top on her desk.

"Anything else?" she asked, her previous shock completely gone.

"Well I wanted to know where Issei was, I looked for him early in the morning for our daily strength workout but didn't find him in his room…do you think he is bailing out of me…"

She raised a single eyebrow in confusion.

"Issei and Asia are having their magic training with Akeno, today he doesn't have to do any kind of strength training – I thought you knew…you've read the plan I made right?"

"…Is that so…sorry I guess I lost track of time" he responded with an awkward smile and an unsure laugh, as a single drop of sweat went through his forehead "Well I guess I'll have to work out alone…ha-ha…"

Before he could even make his way out Rias once again caught his attention "If you want something to do in the meantime, talk to Koneko, she told me she had something important to ask you"

Giving her a short nod of approval the room receded into silence, taking in a few seconds to gather his thoughts he decided to voice his biggest question.

"You are dedicating a lot on him…not that I oppose…but it seems weird. Why gamble all on the weakest member" his voice carried no discernible emotion, no happiness, no interest, no anger nor jealousy – it was just blank.

On the other side of the spectrum her face dropped; her dignified visage changed into what could only be described as a helpless little girl clinging to what little hope she had left.

"Because he is my only chance…to be free"

"I guess that you don't intend to tell me the why or how"

"…No…" her voice was quiet; a far cry from her usual tone, and her face carried a pained expression an unusual sight for him.

"…'Peerage-only' matters"

A slow nod was her only response.

Seeing no point into staying any longer, he made his way to the door not after releasing a long and heavy sigh. Taking the handle in his hand, he opened the door and as he was making his way out, he spoke; this time his words had emotion behind them and it was…embarrassment?

"By the way…you should wear less revealing clothing Senpai…you could catch a cold that way" he said not facing her, trying to hide his blush in the process.

"Impressive, you lasted a lot in comparison to Issei" a cheeky smile crept on her face, as Katsuo's face got redder, her previous sour mood gone in an instant.

Not wanting to be the victim of her antics any longer, the silver haired boy closed the door behind him leaving a resounding thud while hiding a deep embarrassed blush.

Now left all alone by herself Rias Gremory gave the folder in her desk a side glance before taking it in her hand and opening it, revealing its contents for her eyes to see…only to widen shortly after.

* * *

' _A sphere_

 _Think about it_

 _A perfectly round sphere, shining brightly'_

"Concentrate"

….This wasn't working.

"Concentrate!"

…Still nothing.

"Grrrr…Concentrate!"

Then…small flickers of energy formed around his hands, circling between themselves, creating briefly the shape of a tiny unstable sphere; it looked like a small pebble in his hands – he succeeded, he was able to manifest his magic…

"I DID IT!"

…only for it to disappear seconds after…

"WAS THAT ALL I HAD!" the desperation could be heard in the voice of a very frustrated Issei, as tears of blood began streaming down his face "I'VE TRIED FOR HOURS FOR THAT!"

…as for the other magic apprentice present.

"~I did it Issei-san~" said Asia in a cheerful manner, as she flashed Issei a smile so bright that made the sun look like a light bubble in comparison

In contrast to Issei who could only muster a small pebble for a fraction of second, Asia was able to create a huge sphere of energy, which now floated perfectly in her hands.

"I knew you might have a real knack for this, Asia-Chan" the priestess of thunder drew the attention of both students to her "Magic is all about imagination – Think of your specialty. If it's something you imagine all the time…"

Though Asia's admiration filled eyes were wide and glued to the woman in front of her, Issei's eyes were more…distorted…his mound was hanging low and his mind was in…

'… _Akeno-san naked body…'_

…in his own personal gutter.

"…did you catch that Issei-kun?"

Thankfully, his mind was brought out of it by Akeno herself.

"Was perhaps my Kohai ignoring me?" she said while giving Issei a faux hurt face "I hope you weren't thinking of anything naughty during my explanation"

Being brought back from his previous stupor, Issei tried to respond to the black-haired girl before him. However his response was cut short when Akeno made her way behind him and leaned over his sitting position pressing her ample chest on his back.

Needless to say Issei inner response to this was…

' _AKENO-SAN OPPAI!'_

…sadly the norm for him.

Paying no mind to Issei's bleeding nose and dumb expression, Akeno leaned closer to him getting her mouth dangerously close to his ear – she followed this by speaking softly to the pervert.

"Now follow my lead – Let the Aura that covers your body flow to its entirety in order to gather it, then…"

All of Akeno's advices fell into deaf ears, as Issei's entire concentration was focused on the nerves on his back rather than on the girl's words – looking closely to him…he seemed more like a corpse, as if all his bodily functions ceased only to focus on his back's nerves…

His moments of bliss was brought to an end when Akeno attempted to lift his left arm – at that moment there was one thing that crossed Issei's mind.

…

Pain; Pain shooting throughout his whole left arm, it wasn't a mind numbing pain, but rather an unpleasant discomfort. He instinctively took his throbbing arm back from the Akeno's arm.

"Ouch!"

Akeno was clearly surprise by his action, if her worried face was anything to come by.

"Are you okay?" she worriedly said, trying to position herself in order to inspect his arm more closely. However she was beaten by Asia, who in less than a second appeared before Issei and started using her sacred gear on his arm.

As for the pervert, who was still was clenching his teeth in discomfort; he tried to answer with the best of his abilities

."…Ouch…it's nothing; just a minor discomfort that appeared on my arm a few weeks back. I can keep training though"

While Akeno smiled at his antic, it didn't change the fact…

"Ara, ara. What else has our little pawn been hiding from us?"

…she was clearly mad

The pervert's face was filled with dread, the dread of an imminent doom. He tried to respond to her question but was cut shortly after.

"Should I tell Rias of this and let her reprimand you or should I do it myself?" a sadistic smile appeared on her face, as she finished her sentence

This was responded by Issei beginning to sweat more intensely, as the mental image of him being electrocuted to death surfacing on his mind.

Suddenly Akeno's sadistic demeanor dropped, her attitude doing a one eighty in a second and becoming more genuinely concerned for the boy before him.

"Next time be sure to tell us if something happens to you, you can trust on us" she concluded by giving the boy a heartfelt smile "You can take the day off training, better concentrate on healing that arm"

He didn't like the idea – he wanted to train, He needed to train! For his sake, for Buchou's sake!

"But –"

He wanted to protest but was cut short once again.

"No Buts" the priestess of thunder said sternly, using her index finger to add weight to her words "Go and rest; do so unless you want Rias to take disciplinary actions on you"

He sweated at the prospect and that was the only answer she needed.

"Good – Asia, would you kindly take care of him" she said offering a smile.

"I-I'll do my best!" the nun said with determination present in her face, as she began lifting Issei up.

Before the blonde nun could guide the pervert out of the room the loud sound of trees crashing with the ground took everyone's attention. The sound was unmistakable to Issei, after hearing it over and over while training with Katsuo that sound haunted his nightmares. Sweat started forming rapidly on his forehead at the mere thought of it.

A quick peek at the window was all they needed to answer their questions.

In the backyard stood the former exorcist holding a bokken in the same manner he used to in his fight against Kiba, beside him stood the ever apathetic Koneko, who by the looks of it was assenting with her head to whatever the silver haired boy was explaining to her.

What caught Issei's attention was the trail crated by about ten broken trees, all seemingly destroyed by _him_ in one swing – the damage wasn't even in the same category as the destruction he caused on neither the church nor the canyon he craved with one swing…still…

' _Looks like a steeped road to climb'_

* * *

' _It doesn't matter because one way or another, it looks like I'm going to die'_

There wasn't any doubt in his mind, as he kept struggling to push his body upwards; with every push his bones cracked, his back already numb and his veins about to burst. The movement was made more out of instinct than by thought, as his body was at the point passing out.

And in his mind one thing was clear…he was gonna die.

"Come on Issei, there are only 300 more to go" the voice of Rias, brought him out of his near death state.

"I can't…keep going…Buchou…It's already been 6 hours" he said panting in between sentence; his body already numb after so much exhaustion.

"Yesterday was used to rest your body, so today we have to make for the hours lost of training, so now, give 300 pushups…unless you what Katsuo to take care of your training"

"…either way…I'm a dead man"

"Hey Ise; if you complete the sets I'm willing to give you a peek" the red haired girl said while leaning over the boulder, a cheeky smile creeping on her face despite Issei not being physically able to see it.

A burning inferno ignited in him filling him with power, as fire appeared on Issei eyes and with that came a sudden rush of energy.

" **POWER!** " he screamed at the top of his lungs, as his movements increased in velocity and intensity – the cracking sound of his body long forgotten.

' _ **Even if my body is unable to continue nothing...Nothing will stop me from seeing the glory of paradise once again'**_

* * *

He wouldn't see the glory of paradise that day – Mainly because shortly after receiving his sudden boost of energy…he fainted…and ended up being crush by a giant boulder and by Rias Gremory.

Thankfully it already had been hours after that.

Night had already fallen and most of the current manor residents were either heading to bed or already asleep. Aside from Issei's training supervised by Rias all of the other members of the Gremory Peerage had dedicated their day to hone their specialized craft.

Kiba focused on repeatedly striking the strongest rock he could find until either the rock split or his sword broke – if the rock split he would find a stronger one, if the blade broke he would focus his energy on creating a sharper one; he repeated this process the whole day until nightfall.

Koneko training consisted of trying to destroy a tree without touching it while using weighed equipment, just using the shockwaves of her fist. At the end of the day 4 tree trunks ended up heavily dented and 2 trees ended up completely on the ground.

Asia kept training her magic with Akeno; the older female took upon herself to teach the nun how to give different shapes to her magic, the likes of bubbles and barriers. Hopefully so she could apply such knowledge to her sacred gear usage.

Rias focused on helping Issei train, while reviewing an array of battle strategies in preparation for the rating game.

And Katsuo, His training with Issei was relegated to Rias by her request, so he remained most of the time either on the field giving tips to Koneko, training alone or shut in his room reading the piles of papers Rias sent him.

Naturally after such intense training, most of them decided to rest and prepare themselves for another arduous work day tomorrow.

…

All of them…except for the self-proclaimed Harem King himself.

Despite having to run through the forest with a boulder strapped to his back and Rias Gremory sitting on it, later being crushed by both after doing over 300 pushups…he still decided to stay awake at night and contrary to common belief…he wasn't relieving himself with his magazines…tonight.

Right know he found himself sitting with his legs crossed in the center of his room; both hands in from of him, as if trying to hold on to something delicate. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were closed, sweat was starting to form on his forehead and his breath was controlled.

"Imagine the sphere"

Nothing happened.

"Imagine the sphere"

No result was apparent.

"…Imagine…"

Miniscule particles of energy began gathering on his hands.

"…"

The particles began circling around each other until they formed a silhouette; a circular but unstable circle came to life, flashing between existence and none existence.

His eyes shot open in realization, staring for a second at the energy circling in his hands; a small feeling of joy came to him, as he saw the result of his work. That feeling was quickly squandered when the sphere in his hand banished leaving nothing behind.

Tears began forming in his eyes.

He couldn't take it, after all this time, after all his effort, after all the sweat and blood he spilled – Why was he so weak? Why was he so useless?

"Damn it all!" he could help but shout and smash his bare fist with the solid ground, as one tear started going through his left check "Why can't I do anything?"

For seconds the clenching of his teeth was the only sound that filled the room.

...

"Can you keep it quiet? It's 3:00 am"

The sound of his door opening and the voice of a very familiar person brought his self-loathing to a halt.

"Issei, I know that today was hard but…if you want to treat yourself…please do it more quietly" the bored voice of a certain silver haired boy filled the room.

A quick hand swipe through his face was all he needed to clean the small tear going through his cheek – It didn't help him that his eyes were watery.

He shifted his head to face directly at the door and as expected there _he_ was; his silver hair still messy, his aqua eyes half-closed, he was wearing a pair of boxers and a oversized white shirt, on his right hand were a folder full of some documents and in his left a cup of coffee.

"What do you want?" Issei responded brashly, not meting his eyes.

"I came to check up on you, you were pretty noise and the others won't get much sleep like that" the silver haired one responded; later an eyebrow rose in question and as he spoke his tone became more questioning "What were you doing exactly?"

"…that's none of your business" he said, his tone still brash.

At his response Katsuo couldn't help but release a defeated sigh, he proceeded to shift his body to make his way out of Issei's room and he would have gone and left the pervert boy behind him, had he not seen that defeated and hopeless look on his, a look that he had seen before, a look that had been on his own face – a look he could empathize with.

Saying no other words the former exorcist shifted his body once more and headed towards the frustrated devil, taking a seat near him while resting his back on the bed's skirt.

Surprise appeared on Issei's face, when he saw Katsuo lifting his left arm and placing the cup of coffee at eye level.

"Want a bit?" Katsuo offered.

Issei couldn't help but deadpan.

"...It's three in the morning…and you are drinking coffee"

A light chuckle escaped the silver haired boy's mouth.

"…I couldn't sleep…bad dreams and I had homework for Gremory-senpai to do" he concluded by lifting his other arm, showing his folder full of dossiers "so want some"

Issei finally gave in, lifting his own left to grasp the cup…but as he held it, a familiar pain shot through his arm. As he winced in pain, the cup met the ground, spilling its contents in the process.

The questioning voice of Katsuo distracted his mind from the pain.

"What's wrong with your arm?" an eyebrow was raised in questioning.

"Nothing; just some minor…heavy, heavy discomfort" he said while rubbing his throbbing hand, the normal pain he felt was off this time…now his hand felt like it was burning from inside.

"Since when"

"A few weeks back…" Issei responded, leaving a small silence in the process. A silence that didn't last long, as he himself broke through it with a defeated sigh "…It seems like I'm a failure at devil magic"

Taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts the silver haired one spoke…while trying to hold a laugh?

"Pfff…I guess your luck during your reincarnation was as bad as your luck with women"

Issei was...displeased? He thought? He clearly wasn't expecting that response, of that he was sure.

"Oi! What gives European Prick Face!" he screamed in outrage; waiting for more words of insight he let the room fall into silence once again "Oi…is that all I get…no secret tips on magic…no special method"

"How should I know…I can't do magic" Katsuo responded while giving a shrug.

"Weren't you the almighty guy with the skill of Kiba and the strength of Koneko, what's stopping you from knowing magic like Akeno?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Were did you get that idea? – I'm skilled with the sword and strong, because that is all I know how to do" there was a hint of nostalgia in his voice as he said that, his following words and the longing in his eyes didn't do much to hide that fact "I'm way too far from being classified as almighty…one trick pony suits me more"

"Better being useful in one thing than being useless in all"

"Better being capable choosing different paths than being set into one"

"…Prick face…"

For the third time since the start of their conversation the room receded into silence…Both of them laid there; sitting on the floor and staring at different direction, as multiple thoughts plagued their mind.

Until with one word _he_ broke the silence.

"Visualize"

"Huh?"

"Visualize your power – I don't know how devil magic works, but I know how to control inner strength, be it physical or astral – Visualize your power, give it a physical form in your mind, something malleable and easy to think about"

"…I'm not catching…"

"…I'll give you an example – My strength, I imagine it as tension, tension that flows through my body, and normally this tension is spread equally around my body. When I want to gather all that strength into a single part of my body…I imagine this tension focusing on my muscles, straining them to their upmost limit. If I apply too much of it my muscles break, if I don't then my techniques carry no power behind them – that way I can focus my strength output."

The words finally reached Issei, who placed a hand under his chin while his mind started processing the information as fast as he could.

"So I have to see my power as…tension around my body?" he frowned, something didn't sit right with that analogy, at least for him "Akeno-san said that magic is about imagination, about your specialty…and you say that I have to imagine my power as something malleable…"

Releasing a tired sigh Katsuo pated Issei's back.

"Why don't you sleep and think it over – I'm sure than in due time you will figure a way that suits you"

Apparently the pervert was so invested in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the gesture.

"…I'm not good at anything in particular, the only thing I've got to boast about is my collection of Opp-"

"Give it a rest"

Suddenly all clicked in his mind – pieces of a puzzle coming together all at once.

"…I Know!" the pervert's voice suddenly was filled with joy; his form gleamed with enthusiasm as he declared proudly "Boobs!"

He deadpanned.

"…"

That didn't stop Issei from rambling…with way too much enthusiasm.

"That is my power – that is my specialty, it has always been…Oppai!"

"… …" his face became dark – all hope already lost.

"And if boobs are my power then I'm a bra" Issei said while motioning to his chest, acting as if he was groping a pair of invisible breasts "All this time – I've been an A cup bra trying to handle a G cup Boobs, that is why my body gave out against Raynare, that's why I can't control my magic…I've had the wrong picture in my head all this time!"

His face couldn't get more neutral and emotionless, as a seemingly unrelated shadow loomed over his being…without any notice he decided to get up and start heading directly to the door.

"…I'm going…"

"Huh…Where are you going? I've finally figured your tip out" Issei asked in confusion.

"…to get my final coffee …I've lost all the will to live…" his words were tired and every step he took was slow and heavy.

As for the pervert, he had one major question.

"Oi! Wait, what I'm supposed to do with these?!" he asked while waiving Katsuo's folder like a mad man.

The pervert's words fell on deaf ears, for the depressed silver haired boy already made his way out the room and started heading straight to the kitchen. Still the perverted devil was so filled with joy and pride that, after the fact, he didn't mind. Taking the documents in his hands he headed straight to Rias' room.

His joy was such that he ignored the blazing inferno coursing through his left arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Issei, before we begin the battle, you'll need to activate your sacred Gear"

"Huh?" The pervert's focused face changed to confusion into a matter of seconds, seeing nothing best to do in his situation he asked in a questioning tone "I thought that you forbade me from using it during training camp…besides I thought Katsuo wasn't supposed to see it…part of the _Peerage only information_ "

"You weren't supposed to use it without my permission and Katsuo isn't here…he's out right now…fetching me some stuff I asked him – in short I'm giving you full clearance to use it"

"If you say so…" he used a deep breath to gather his strength and with an exhale he shouted "All right! **[Boosted Gear] Go!** "

At his command lime green energy surrounded his left arm, only to later peel away revealing the deep crimson beneath; interlocking metal plates arranged in a scale-like fashion, sharpened fingertips with a green emerald sitting on top of the hand, showered in a Blazing Crimson. There was no doubt…the device on Issei's left arm was nothing more than – The **[Boosted Gear]**

...he could feel it…the burning sensation still there…he wouldn't pay any mind to it.

At the sight of the pervert effortlessly summoning his Sacred Gear a small smile grazed the heiress features.

"Kiba, would you mind partnering with him?" yet her voice was directed to her knight with the same commanding and dignified voice as always.

As expected of the Prince of Kuoh his response was polite and soft spoken.

"Not at all"

"Don't hold back Kiba, I want to see the results of our training"

"I wasn't planning to" her knight responded while getting into stance.

"Good" a quick nod with a knowing smirk was uttered at her knight confidence in himself, only to then shift her focus to her only pawn "alright Issei, start boosting"

"GO!"

At his command the emerald jewel attached to the gauntlet let out a green shine followed by a booming voice declaring…

 **[BOOST]**

"Good, now again"

At her command he wasted no time to let out another battle cry

"More!"

 **[BOOST]**

The emerald kept increasing in brightness, the once dark gem was shining brightly as more green particles of energy kept gathering in its center. With every one of Issei's commands his power kept increasing; the atmosphere around him becoming heavier and the grass below him swirling in wave-like motions.

He let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding at the end of his twelve calling.

 _Is this the result of my training?_

 _Is this all I have?_

…

…

 _No_

"GIVE ME TWO MORE!"

 **[EXCEED]**

His shout and final calling took everyone by surprise, stopping their words dead on their track leaving only shocked expressions behind. Rias' face in specific was a mixture between shock and present surprise, as a small blush set on her cheeks.

"…fourteen consecutive power ups…that is a record…and stronger than expected isn't it" the priestess of Thunder stated more than asked with a very uncommon surprised tone.

"…it is…" the Gremory heiress responded without shifting her gaze, two blue orbs focused completely on the brown haired boy before her.

His bone ached.

His muscles were tense.

The weigh on his shoulder was more than he had ever experienced before

He felt as if he would snap in half at any moment.

Yet...he could take it.

He was sure of it that was why he trained so hard, he couldn't help but grin at his achievement. With his lips quirked and his eyes full of confidence – the confidence _she_ gifted him – he spoke.

"I'm still standing"

Rias heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"Do you see Issei – you have never been able to power up this much in the past – this is the result of our training" her blue orbs left his brown ones, as she addressed the other combatant "now Kiba"

Just like before her Knight blitzed at her command, closing the distance in a matter of seconds.

Yet…

When the wooden sword met the crimson gauntlet the force behind Issei's response was superior than expected. Clear surprise set on Kiba's face as he was easily pushed back by Issei's sudden increase of strength.

Now standing once again away from each other the pawn of Gremory raised his hand once again.

"Let's Go! **[Boosted Gear]!** "

He closed his eyes, face showing only precise concentration, as his consciousness started drifting to his imaginary world – images rapidly filled his mind, images of that he knows, years of experience, recognizance and recollection all coming to him in one single moment

 _Think of it a soft in texture, black in color._

 _Flexible – threads with elasticity allowing for fast stretching and contraction, yet with the strength to hold mountains._

 _Durable – multiple silk fibbers intertwining with each other, woven together in a masterful display of technique and sensuality._

The wild pulsating waves beneath became more refined, steadier, no longer being wild and sporadic…though they adopted a very suggestive round shape…two to be exact.

"Akeno-san…what is Issei-san doing?"

"Ara, ara. Issei-kun is focusing on his inner power; it seems that he found a way to draw upon it way more efficiently than before. After our training he must have figured out a way to use his imagination better…ara such impressive control"

With an innocent head tilt and eyes full of admiration and respect the former nun spoke.

"What could be Issei-san be imagining?"

 _SOFT MOUNDS! – made out of overlapping layers of muscle and fat covered in a soft layer of pink skin; perfectly round and symmetrical, balanced in weight and form, pressed tightly against the black fabric, stretching it to its utmost limits_

 _Red_

 _The color of her hair, the woman I admire._

 _The black underwear tightly wrapped around her chest…yet…she displayed displeasure in her face, the fabric was neither strong enough nor big enough to contain such a bountiful chest like hers. The sloppy attempt to contain her breast is not only hurting her but its breaking the black bra._

His bones started cracking.

His breathing became ragged.

And an invisible weight set on his shoulders, crushing his back.

 _Even if I can surpass my limits I'm not still ready to control them…damn it… if there was a way to let out this residual energy…_

Years of reading dirty magazines, years of obsessing over the female figure, years of discussing with Motohama and Matsuda on which Hentai Tag was the best – all of it came crashing down in an instant, filling his brain with the raunchiest of knowledge…and with it…realization hit him…

 _I don't need to focus on trying to contain all of it! I need to push out all the boob meat safely out of the bra!_

 **[EXPLOSION]**

A sudden explosion of energy sprung from his body, enveloping his whole figure in his signature green lime light, creating a pillar that momentarily blinded the spectators.

His body relaxed no longer under the stress of his extra energy.

 _Now is the time…focus just like that time!_

Just as he hoped in the blink of an eye a small pebble sized magic sphere appeared on the palm of his hand. It was as small, as it used to be when he first managed to properly conjure it.

"Now Issei put all your power into one attack, trust yourself" Rias declared her blue eyes softening, as they never left the image of the brown haired boy ' _just like I trust you'_

As for him, he just had one more declaration to make, one full of blazing passion and determination like no other.

"Get ready for this Kiba! This is the power of Boobs without my bra containing it!"

…

Dead silence followed after.

…

"…what?"

The clear tone shift flew over the pervert's head, as he plunged his arm forward and released the miniature magic sphere accompanied by a very loud scream.

In truth he didn't believe his power would be enough.

He would have been satisfied by just destroying one three, maybe two, trees with his attack.

So it came to him as a surprise that the aftershock which followed sent both him and his friends flying at the release of his power. A deafening boom filled the air probably destroying his ears in the process, as the last sounds he remembered were those of female screams, after that a high pitch ringing took over and his consciousness faded to black.

* * *

"…And he did THAT…by himself"

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"…Yep"

"…In one attack"

"Exactly" a short answer came out of her mouth, but still the pride in her tone was undeniable.

Wide purple eyes stayed fixed on the scenery before her for a moment, after a short time with her own thoughts, she closed her eyes a let out a tired sigh. Shifting her head she opened her eyes and addressed her fellow heiress and friend.

"If that is the case then I shouldn't be so concerned with you and more concerned with Riser's wellbeing after the Rating Game"

An arrogant chuckle left the Crimson Princess, as she met the Sitri heiress eye to eye.

"As much as I would like to see his bastard face eating the full force of that blast I expect the Rating Game to be much more difficult" Rias said, her tone being her usual prideful one, but masking her actual worry.

"Which is why I came to give you this" Sona Sitri stated by extending her hand, a small hand brief between her fingers.

Taking the brief into her Hands she analyzed it; the paper used was Pink, unusual use of paper color, and it was doused in an obnoxious amount of perfume…but the stamped seal she could recognize – the sigil of the Sea Snake, the mark of the Underworld's Bureau of Foreign Affairs – The symbol of The Leviathan.

She couldn't help but look at her childhood friend with bewilderment written all over her face. She was about to speak but found no word leaving her mouth, instead it was her friend who decided to break her stupor.

"It came at a great price and an awful amount of shame to me" the proud heiress of Sitri couldn't help but blush at remembering **HER** demands – quickly regaining herself she continued "but if you are to beat Riser Phenex you will need all the help possible"

Still taken back by Sona's words she couldn't help but mumble.

"…But the Satans-"

"And other Houses are forbidden to break up marriages and intervene in upcoming Rating Games by law, yes, I know that" her tone was stern and forth coming as expected of someone of her status– yet it softened like the sweetest delicacy in a matter of seconds "but that doesn't mean we can't support you"

The Redhead heiress finally relaxed and eyed her friend with all the care and admiration they held for each other. Expressing the only words that came to her mouth she could only hold the pink letter close to her heart while offering a solemnly…

"Thank you"

"We differ in many areas, we know that much – I'm a firm believer in smarts and information above else, it has always been my way of approaching any situation, but I know that you take pride in power and force when confronted with a situation. I cannot for certain say which way is better – but if I were to blindly decide it would be mine" a small, but comfortable, laugh was brought by both parties "Which is why I'm offering you this – I cannot give you more pieces to fight with, nor can I accompany you in battle – but I can give you what it's more valuable to me…because you are my friend, may it serve you well in the upcoming battle"

A small laugh left Rias lips as a beautiful smile lit her face, regaining more of her previous composure and pride.

"Doesn't it bother you, having to speak like a noblewoman at every time possible?"

"I have to try with someone; otherwise I would bore Tsubaki to death every time I have a long winded speech planned"

"Ugh tell me about it, I can't get Akeno to pass the five minutes mark"

Both Blue and Purple eyes met in an attempt to remain serious, but quickly failing in the task, as the both proud devil heiress were left chuckling and later full on laughing at their short exchange.

"Ahh…I haven't had such a carefree laugh in a while…thank you Sona"

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, feared by her enemies and respected by her allies, said amidst a dying fit of laughter while unceremoniously holding her tummy. In response the other devil Heiress had to recompose herself from her similar situation and show at least an amount of modesty between the two.

"Thank me when you walk out of the Rating Game victorious and with Riser's honor crushed under your feet" said the proud Sitri, adjusting her glasses and whipping hear laughing tears.

In turn a quick, but proud, nod of Acknowledgement was the Gremory's response, convening her mutual sentiment.

Now that their previous poise was recovered, they could start boarding other matters of importance – yet again it was Sona Sitri who led the conversation.

"And how are they doing – aside from Hyoudou's knack for blowing up mountains – how is the rest of your peerage holding up"

"Asia has found a new talent in casting up shields; she has become quite a natural in it, not so surprising considering her background and personality she still not successful in merging **[Twilight Healing]** with her magic barriers, I have Akeno watching over her so that she learn how to." she let a short pause to gather her thoughts, casting her eyes at the empty training yard "Koneko is beating up trees and turning boulders to dust every day with more ease and Kiba is as sharp in battle as the blade he makes – they have been able to pierce solid steel as of late"

Silent quickly permeated their conversation, the sound of wind blowing being the only thing occupying their attention. That was until Sona Sitri decided to break that silence.

"It's good to hear, they need to be at their best when the time comes" there was shyness and reluctance in her next words, something really rare and unbecoming of her, but she spoke them nonetheless "…what of _Him_ "

" _Him_?"

Him? What other 'him' could Sona be referring to – Red eyebrows furrowed in contemplation – could it be her other Bishop…no it had to be…

"Humph, I thought that you would be displaying your newly acquired Exorcist Blade more openly, after all that is a rare commodity for most devils" the Heiress stated bluntly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Realization dawned upon her with an audible 'Oh'

"That _Him…_ he is out now gathering things in preparation for the Rating Game"

That response didn't settle the inquiring gaze of her fellow heiress; on the contrary it deepened it.

"…I guess that he is gathering what he used to split that church in half"

Rias couldn't help but sigh in disappointment – her friend seemed to not get the memo.

"No" she responder bluntly.

"…no…How so?" A dumbfounded Sona couldn't help to mutter. For all she knew he already was Rias other knight piece, his continuous absence at school proved as much, but with this piece falling in her puzzle…she couldn't help but to be found out of her element.

"He is not part of my Peerage" her disappointed eyes casted a quick glance to her friend; her dumbfounded face was the only solace she found in her unsuccessful attempt to make the former exorcist a member of her Peerage "What didn't expect that, well you are free to siege the opportunity if you can"

Her friend in response raised a questioning eyebrow – the keyword 'can' made her do it…still she didn't board that area of the subject.

"That wasn't what I meant…If so why is he helping you?"

…If only she knew how many times that question popped in her head in the last eight days.

"Heaven If I know – he offered his help, no string attached, free of charge, not paying any previous debt – he is pretty weird if you ask me" she ended with a little shake of her head and a confused expression – which later turned into a small comforting smirk, which she tried her best to hide "…but he has helped Ise a lot and for that I'm grateful"

An inquiring eyebrow was raised against her.

"Just Hyoudou"

…One which she met with a direct approach.

"No, he has also helped me; I find his insight…valuable and unusual…No one expects me win against Riser, it's what expected of me after all, and if I'm to come on top of this thing I need to do the entire opposite of what is expected"

Finally the questioning gaze of her friend dropped and quickly regained the poise deserving of the Heiress of the Sitri family.

"If that is the case then I'm glad" with a push of her glasses and a shine of her lens her aura became deadly – such that would inspire fear in the heart of the bravest student "Doesn't excuse at all his absence at school"

Such was her cold fury that the president of the ORC recoiled in fear, even if none of the killing intent was focused at her.

"Now that you mention it…he said that I should tell you about this…the fact that he would be out for a while…I guess that with so many on my head I forgot" a guilty expression flashed through her face after saying that…and also some embarrassment if one paid close attention to her cheeks color.

THIS made the council president raise an eyebrow.

"Did he say so?"

Lifting her shoulders in mock surrender, her red-headed friend spoke.

"If I invent an excuse now will he be pardoned from your justice?"

A single word left her lips.

"No"

And so was decided on that fateful day, as the jury judge and executioner chopped the conversation as cleanly as she would her next victim.

"Then I have nothing to defend a dead man" the president of the ORC would weep for the man and say her regards when the time came "but please punish him after the Rating Game"

The President of the Student council responded with a short 'Humph'

"Very well"

Silence reign once again between the two, followed shortly by a quick chuckle by both parties, proud of the charade they decided to indulge in – with no more words shared the met each other's gaze and bowed solemnly in unison.

"Take care Rias"

"You too Sona"

Sona Sitri couldn't help but watch at the distance to the large forest that surrounded the old Gremory manor, those strong oaks that stood tall for generations, their numbers doubling and tripling every year – becoming larger and sturdier, accompanied by those large mountains; those terrifying rock formations that seemed like they sprung up from the earth itself, going through anyone on their path, craving a way to the skies with little effort – yet it wasn't the trees numbers nor the mountains size which amazed her…it was the fact that one of these godly constructs, these beings of nature, was turned to simple pebbles by a 170 cm perverted high school boy…

…The **[Boosted Gear]**

No more words left her mouth as she vanished into particles of blue light, her eyes staying fixed in the scenery before her

* * *

She watched him collapse onto the floor, his own sweat drenching his school uniform, panting heavily and tired after trying _that_ move for the twentieth time today; while she could proudly say that he had gotten better at it than before, it did pain her to see his discomfort every time he summon that crimson scaled gauntlet – what started like a burning sensation felt more like his skin was burning off and his bones being melted, according to him.

No matter, she wasted no time putting another night dress on and quickly approaching the downed boy with a bottle of water in hand, offering it sheepishly with both of her hands and her gaze casted low. The boy in return took the bottle full heartedly, with a big stupid smile on his face – the kind that make him look like an idiot to the entire school but made her heart stir and her cheeks blush every time he showed it to her.

Chugging its contents greedily he let out a relieved air after cleaning his face with his uniform sleeve. Seeing his friend still standing in front of him, he moved a bit to the side offering her a place at his side – a place that the girl took happily, if not a bit too shyly.

"Y-you have gotten better at it…"

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing? A spell created solely by me – man I cannot wait see Yakitori's dumb face after I use it against his Team" Issei Hyoudou's quick enthusiasm quickly died down as he recoiled in pain, clutching his armored arm in the process "…If only this thing wasn't such a pain in the ass to use it'd be perfect"

"…I'm sure you will get the hang of it!" Asia offered him her kind words accompanied by a bright smile "…I-I wasn't as talented with **[Twilight Healing]** at first…but someone as talented as you, Ise-san, will be able to perform wonderful things!"

"… _Wonderful Things_ …and I'm here disrobing you over and over…" His eyes were filled with tears as he clutched his heart in ephemeral pain – in his eyes he could only see the clueless face of the former nun as a golden light showered her petite frame; bowing his head to her and addressing her as his goddess he continued his overdramatic tirade "Asia! Your words and pure nature cut too deep!"

As for the 'goddess' in question, well…cheeks became as Red as his scaled gauntlet, and her ears became a broken steam engine as vapor came pouring out of them with no end in sight – her hands danced like crazy, her head followed in tandem, in an awful and failed attempt to deflect her shame and begging the pervert boy in front of her to stand up. Sadly for her, his tirade lasted a while longer than expected and after some more head smashes against the floor the sound of the room was reduced to their awkward breathing.

"…Asia…"

He muttering her name so softly called her attention once more.

"Y-yes Ise-san"

"…do you think we can win?"

This somber question, and the uncharacteristic tone it was muttered in, threw her for a loop; so in turn she really wanted to be forgiven when the only sound that left her mouth afterwards was a sudden yelp and a meekly…

"…w-what d-do you mean Ise-san…"

She made him mad, she could see that in his face – at least that's what she thought.

"Forget I asked" a tired sigh followed soon after, deciding to switch topics Issei asked about something that had been itching in the back of his mind the night he discovered the power of boobs "Haven't you noticed _his_ absence as of late?"

She could feel her face regain some life at Issei addressed her once again.

" _His_ absence…you mean"

"Yeah haven't seen his obnoxious European Prick face as of late"

Her cute and innocent face switched to an indignant – and kind of cute – pout at hearing the chosen epithet for the boy that saved her and Issei's lives and arguably the closest friend of the aforementioned pervert.

"Ise-san that's no way to talk about ones friends"

As always hard truths cut deep.

"He is no friend of mine! He is all that I stand against…he is…He is my arch nemesis! Yes that's it!"

"…then why did you ask my help by…" Asia Argento asked with innocent and genuine confusion set in her face.

Then, as if posed by some type of spirit, Issei clamped his hand on top of Asia's mouth preventing her from finishing her sentence. He proceeded to eyeball the area around him with extreme and comically prejudice, only to finally set his peeled gaze onto hers.

"Shhh! Asia somebody might be hearing…I don't want anyone to know that I did anything for that Handsome…" such were the words of the infamous pervert boy Issei Hyoudou…in the most dead serious and uncharacteristic way possible, as his dead-looking eyes were staring directly at the soul of Asia Argento – not even the mention of someone burning his secret stash received such gravitas.

After that, he proceeded to remove the hand from her face but his stare was still focused on her; waiting for some sort of understanding from her part.

Blessed be her Innocent…or considering her current nature – Cursed – for she didn't understand the core message the boy was trying to transmit, as she responded with beaming eyes.

"Ohhh I get it, this is what friends call – a secret gift if so I will speak no more of it until Ise-san says otherwise" she asserted with a quick head nod.

He couldn't fault her reaction, no one could, not even the most judgmental archangels or the wickedest of Arch-devils could condemn such pureness and incredulity. So his only possible response was to cross his arms and softly mumble to himself.

Once his short lived anger died down he asked once more in a more serious manner.

"Say Asia…do you think I could be like _Him_ …"

Such a question could put anyone into a deep thought; there were variables to analyze and metaphorical question to ask like _'What it means to be like someone else?'_ is it just to have the same personality as someone else or boils down to a matter of actions, perhaps both of them are necessary, _'Do genetics determine who we are or are we a product of experiences and ideas'._ If two different persons share the same ideas and experiences, could they be considered alike, cloud they be considered the same person or is a genetic aspect required for that to be true.

Thousands upon thousands question could be formed, each one yielding more questions than answers…

…But to her none of it mattered…for there was one answer.

"No, I don't think so"

He could feel the remaining hope left in his body shatter like glass and soon after his spirit slowly leaving his body.

"Wha! Is it because of my looks? I know I don't have that European decent and I may be small compared to him, but I hear women nowadays like short men. At least I hope so…and in matters of strength he may be the stronger one now…but Buchou said that in time I will be able to outclass even the strongest of humans, so he does have the advantage on me on that for now but latter on…on the contrary he is the better swordsman…enough to match Kiba…and most of the girls seemed to prefer him over me… ….but in grades we are the same averages…"

The hopeless perverted boy ranted digging himself in a hole for quite some time, in an endless tirade of compliments, refusal and curses directed to himself and _Him_.

But all of it ceased down in an instant as the quiet girl beside him called upon her bravery and with a deciding swift motion, clasped the scaled red gauntlet with her two petite hands and while she was clearly red of embarrassment, her hold was firm but tender at the same time. She stared at him, with red cheeks and resolute eyes, and spoke.

"…I-I don't want Ise-san to be like someone else, I-I l-like Ise-san for being I-Ise-san…not somebody else…"

He stopped.

His breathing, his heartbeat, and his thoughts all of his being stopped for a second; there were no words he could utter that could convey how he felt now…only a relived breath and a soft…

"…Asia…"

Time stopped for the both of them as the longest one second in history took place. As time seemed to resume, the small nun seemed to finally realize that still held Issei's armored hand firmly clasped into her own two small frail ones. Feeling her already red face deepen in color even more she dropped his hands like they were hot coals and slid away from him while shaking her head in embarrassment.

"…W-we could train some more if you w-want?" Asia said in the need to find a distraction from what just transpired.

A distraction that the perverted boy took gladly with newly regained vigor…perhaps with too much vigor…

"YES, LET'S PROVE THE WORLD THAT SMALL AVERAGE-LOOKING MEN ARE SUPERIOR IN GENERAL" so proclaimed the mighty Harem King, getting into stance ready to use his newly developed technique – The Dress Break.

Time passed and along the sound of clothes ripping apart multiple times neither of them seemed to notice the small rays of sunlight creeping at the edge of the sky.

* * *

The Sun finally rose with it the sound of birds filled the air, the soft wind blowing eased the mind and the snoring of a certain high school pervert woke nearly everyone in the vicinity.

Still she wouldn't have it any other way; after all they were their family now.

Being finally done with preparing breakfast she left five plates ready in the kitchen and took one, along a cup of coffee, with her. She gracefully approached a very specific door in the Gremory Manor; she proceeded to knock once and shortly after made her way in.

She wasn't surprised when she found her, her best friend, Rias Gremory, engrossed in her own word; papers littered around the room, on top of her bed, on the floor, she could even see some in the bathroom and…were those papers also in the bathroom sink? She knew exactly what those were, they were strategies, plans, and scenarios mock ups; hundreds of hypothesis concerning the upcoming Rating Game.

…and at the center of them was her, the heiress of the Gremory family, still restless, by the looks of it she had stayed awake through this night and who knew how many other nights.

She approached her and gently set the plate along with the cup of coffee at the side of her friend. The only acknowledgement of such an act was a "Thank you Akeno" spoken between mouthfuls of toast and sips of coffee.

In kind she responded with a giggle followed by a "you're welcome Buchou"

After the short exchange the acclaimed priestess of Thunder, Queen of Rias Gremory, proceeded to do her duty…as a glorified handmaiden; not that she would speak against it or mind for that matter. If it meant helping her dear friend in a time of need, she would do it with a smile on her face.

Now that her King was neatly dressed and the room didn't look like a hurricane had swiped through, the next course of action was gather the members of the Peerage to the main living room and discuss the strategy for the Rating Game. That took about fifteen minutes Koneko and Kiba were already up and fed, while Asia and Issei needed more time and they appeared more tired than most if the black rings under their eyes were anything to go by.

What could they have been up to all night?

…

No need to indulge in such thought with more pressing matters at hand.

Taking her place next to her King she watched as the other members of the Peerage gathered around the crimson Princess.

Kiba sat neatly on a chair, his usual smile plastered on his face yet his eyes were glued to his King, waiting for the words to leave her mouth.

Koneko eyes danced aloofly in the beyond, her face showing no emotion as she stuffed sweets into her mouth.

' _I thought I had those hidden away from her'_ Akeno thought.

Not so far from their little cat was Issei; the pervert boy trying to stay awake for dear life as his eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

Asia Argento was, as expected, comforting the boy and helping him stay awake despite her own sleepy eyes. She found it incredible, how two persons of such different background were able to find such a tight companionship despite the bad hand they were dealt in life…or was perhaps because of it…she found such a bond cute and me her feel happy for them…if not a bit jealous…

Then there was an empty seat.

She hadn't seen _him_ in a while, not since their last conversation that night, during which she had been suddenly filled with an insomnia attack and was in need of some milk and perhaps some sweets…now that she remembers it the state she found _him_ was very bizarre, he was clearly over-caffeinated and was crying to himself about something along the lines of ' _the power of boobs'_ if she remembered correctly…not that it mattered now, they had a meeting to attend to…

A sharp breath from her King shifted her train of thought, now focused only at the meeting at hand.

"…The Rating Game is tomorrow, all of you have done a beautiful job these past nine days and I wanted to say that I'm proud of every one of you…but first we have a match to win" Rias tone was stern and commanding yet there was pride mixed with a taint of melancholy "I've received notice from a very reliable source that the match will take place in a copy of Kuoh Academy"

Their faces lit up, even some one as clueless to battle strategy as Issei could see this as something good.

"That is good…very good" Kiba chimed in from his seat, his hand stroking his chin while his eyes where deep in thought "we know the place in and out, that give us the territory advantage"

The heiress of Gremory didn't waste time and fired back with a quick response.

"Exactly – that narrows down the amount of variable strategies from a thousand to a hundred, perhaps less…but they still outnumber us three to one…which is why…" she could see the trepidation in her friend's face, it looked difficult but in the end the crimson Ruin Princess had to swallow her pride "Which is why we'll be forced to use methods that are unbecoming of us Devils"

She raised an eyebrow; she had perhaps an idea of what she meant but it was too preposterous to imagine, so she decided to voice her opinion.

"What do you mean Buchou?"

In kind her friend responded with the least amount of shame in her words.

"I'm talking of approaching this battle like exorcist of the church –crucifixes and holy water against Riser"

Shock – in each of their faces, from Kiba to Issei even Koneko couldn't hide it.

"It may be shameful, yes, but…after long advancing from a certain someone…I see no other way"

"Sorry Buchou but none of us are adept in using instruments of the church, I can't see any of us wearing a crucifix without getting burned of chanting a sacrament without getting a headache"

"Yes that is true – not many of us have that knowledge except for..."

A long gaze was casted to the former nun of the group, a gaze that was shortly followed by others. As for her, well, she tried to handle the pressure as best as possible.

"W-well I do know some sacraments…but I can't chant them anymore…"

Rias nodded in solemn understanding.

"None of us can – which is way you will explain us how they work instead of how to use them…someone is already taking care of the latter…"

"Oi Buchou do you mean the damn handsome" Issei asked with his characteristic bluntness.

"Yes I do" she responded in kind with no hesitation.

"I'm guessing you have a specific way to use these 'items' in mind, do you?" As her Queen she nodded to test the resolve and confidence of her King.

And as always…she wasn't disappointed by them.

"But of course, it would be very unbecoming of me if I didn't…and there would be no point to this meeting" her King responded, her eyes unwavering and prideful as ever "There are two main plans A and B, A being the base one and B being a variation of A – Plan C acts as a replacement in case of a countermeasure of B and D acts as a another option if A through C are ruled out at the start of the match and E is our last resort" Rias watched the group, testing their attention – once checked with a long breath she began "Okay, for starters…"

* * *

Three hours had passed since the meeting began, three long and excruciating hours of planning, strategic thinking and battle analysis. While most of them feared well, the worst she would admit is dazing off once or twice, others didn't do so good – one boy she would not name looked as his brain had turn to pudding – but aside from that it was very enlightening, all of them had now a general idea of their role and to be honest she didn't expect that from Rias…she found it refreshing in a way.

"…Okay that will be all for today" The King dismissed her pieces with a quick sentence – breaking the Queen out of her own thoughts.

Surprisingly it was the Pawn, who spoke out the loudest.

"Wait, do you mean there will be no hellish training today? No thousand sit ups and pushups, no running through the forest with a boulder on my back…nothing" There seemed to be a little of happiness in his voice.

A smile appeared on Rias' face

"No, you have worked hard these past days, all of you…you've earned a rest"

Issei proceeded to let out the most drawn out and relieved sigh of his life, so long was it that you could see his spirit coming out of his mouth. After that, the entire peerage dispersed; Kiba went to the kitchen along Koneko, the latter looking for sweets no doubt, Asia went outside to get some well deserved fresh air as for Issei he headed straight for his room and locked the door with fervent ferocity…no clue what he is up to…

The room was empty…except for those two old friends – The Priestess of Thunder and The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, but in each other company they just preferred Rias and Akeno.

"Ara, ara. That was quite the speech you had planned out"

"Tell me about it…I had to resume ten sleepless days of planning in three hours; if someone feels tired is me" the heiress proceeded to drop unceremoniously onto her chair and stretch her arms.

…as for her friend a mischievous grin appeared in her face.

"Ara I think some would like to dispute that claim…me included. At least this time it wasn't just me forced to hear"

"Ha ha ha…I'm dying of laughter" her thick sarcasm was followed by a quick lived silence and her next words didn't carry her usual confidence "anyway…what did you think of it…do you think that I completely lost my mind when I decided to heed _his_ advice"

"Ara, ara. Buchou, what a sight, you seemed so confident a moment ago" at that moment – looking at her King's eyes made her usual coyness cease and her mischievous smile die "I won't say it didn't surprise me…but now, as we stand, we might as well try a different approach – sure it's not something they expect of us…losing is"

"…so better try every trick in the hat"

"Exactly – besides, I've never thought of torturing someone with holy water, the prospect of it I find it…alluring"

Rias, at that moment, remembered why she had bestowed the title 'The Ultimate Sadist' to her best friend, the heiress found the idea her friend suggested a bit outrageous, which led to a smile forming on her face – at least she knew how to cheer her up.

"Glad to know that some of us will make the most out of our situation"

"Ufufufu." Akeno's trademark giggle were quickly joined by Rias own, basking in their small moment of peace and tranquility"…tell me something Buchou; do you have faith in your plans?"

…

"…to have faith in them is to have faith in _him_ , after all he devised half of most of them…If you said to me that my future and possible marriage to Riser Phenex would lie in the advice of a Stray – I mean – former exorcist, I would have laughed like no tomorrow…but now…after all that he has showed us, all the unconditioned help he has offered, all the opportunities he had to betray my trust…I'd say in a way; yes I have faith in _him_ , I have faith in **my** plans…and if push comes to shove…I will place my faith in Issei"

"Ara, ara he did progress marvelous, judging by his demonstration"

"You could say the training regimen achieved its desired conclusion" she said letting out an arrogant chuckle.

At her friends response Akeno closed her eyes and a solemn smile appeared on her face.

"'If so I have nothing to worry, I will follow you as I always had…as I always will"

Rias in turn closed her eyes responding in a heartfelt manner.

"Thank you Akeno"

"You are welcome Rias"

The day continued in peace, each member of the Gremory Peerage went about their day, enjoying it in their own way to the fullest. They day concluded with a feast where jokes were shared, food was eaten and perverts were punched by small girls, all done with a warm and cozy atmosphere – and it was all She liked of life. As all were heading to their dorms, she couldn't help but be troubled by the remaining white-clean plate left on the table, left untouched by the person who never came…

* * *

The day came.

She couldn't help but feel nervous; it was her day for all intent and purpose. She and all the members of her Peerage had worked hard for this day. Today would decide her fate.

Today, Rias Gremory would take the first step into forging her own path, or die out, becoming subservient to another's will.

…and while that terrified her – for the sake of those who looked up to her – she had to remain strong in front of them. They were prepared, they trained for this, it would be a disservice if she were to give up so early – that would be an insult to them and all of their hard work.

So she steeled herself and headed directly for the Occult Research Club, opening doors and making her way through its corridors as it was her right. Three hours remained before The Rating Game and while she had prepared herself for this moment since the day her Evil Pieces fell on her hands, she had one small worry…

There were three hours left and no sign of _him_ …

She had told him to gather the items necessary for the Rating Game, items that were essential for her plans.

'If _he_ doesn't arrive on time I'll have to rule out strategies A to C, which only left me with D and E…and I'll rather not use the latter'

…But she had placed her trust on _him_ and _he_ hasn't shown any sign of betrayal, yet.

The time went by like a bullet and the once empty room of the Occult Research club started getting more crowded and while there still were two persons missing from her Peerage, namely Asia and Issei, there was still no sign of _him_ …and that worried her more…She knew that Issei and Asia would come, but _him…_ she wasn't so sure now _he_ would come.

Perhaps…this was _his_ plan from the start – Gain enough trust, spy on them and then return to the church with the information gathered…she didn't want to believe it, but now it seemed the most likely thing.

She was starting to get worried and Akeno could see it, if the concerned look her friend was giving her was anything to go by.

Not so long after Asia and Issei arrived at the Club and with them the last hour started dwindling into minutes. At this point she had already given up on _him_ arriving; it had been three days since he left and probably he was already out of the city, seated on a plane with direction to the Vatican…and she felt like such an idiot to believe in an exorcist. _He_ had played them all, toyed with them, fed them enough half-truths that it seemed all convincing and logical.

...She was such an idiot…

But there was no time now, without the items _he_ promised, she would have to rely on just plan D.

Everyone felt the thick tension in the air, as a frustrated and angry Rias took her usual seat on the Club Room; placing her hand on her desk she became the center of attention in the room – with a weary sigh and a heavy tone she prepared herself to deliver the bad news to her Peerage.

"Ok everyone…it seems that Plans A to-"

Her words got caught at her throat when the door opened slowly, revealing the person behind it panting and a bit sweaty, looking like he had just ran a marathon; still he straightened himself and acted as dignified as possible. He was a tall boy, average looks aside from his silver hair with dyed black tips. He proceeded to make his way through the room and nonchalantly took a bottle of water and chug it in a single gulp.

"Ah, that was refreshing…sorry, there was a huge blockade outside my building, also my alarm clock was didn't work and I overslept"

 _His_ words cut through the tension like butter, as none one present actually expect him to arrive in such a fashion – apparently he was oblivious to the atmosphere around him and continued speaking without a care in the world.

"You know there is a renaissance fair outside town, they have pretty good stuff; a few good swords, shields even a forge. Nothing, outside the ordinary, all of it is man made without any magic trait whatsoever…but with the right materials, you can use handmade stuff to forge this" he said as he pulled from his backpack what looked to be a small black box and placed it on the table.

Not that she cared, her minds was more concerned with the fact that _he_ was here. Her expressions softened and relief was present for a second, later shifting into an amused grin. As for the rest of her Peerage…well Asia seemed to brighten up, Akeno lips formed a thin smile, even Koneko and Kiba seemed to have a reaction akin to surprise before shifting into their usual unreadable masks, as for Issei he looked like he experienced the entire emotional spectrum in a single second before setting in a middle between relief mixed with false fury.

 _His_ face grew sour and clutched his stomach slightly.

"They also had a food stand…that was…less than desirable…that also was…a reason for my late arrival, I didn't mean to take three days…but I sub-estimated the power of old shrimp pizza rolls…" there was horror plastered in _his_ face as his entire body shivered and his stomach let out a dreadful growl.

She laughed, pressed a hand in her mouth and tried to suppress it…and then laughed again. The atmosphere lighted up and she flashed him one of her usual smile before speaking with the same confidence that defined her.

"Well you did kept us waiting, we were about to start without you…Katsuo"

* * *

A/N: This chapter took a lot of time, mainly because this chapter was deleted and rewritten about 6 times. Also work and study took a lot out of me and I wasn't able to write anything in English for a long time, so sorry if this chapter was a little raw, hopefully the next chapter will be more polished. I don't know when I'll update next but rest assured that the fic isn't dead. till next time


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

She took the black box into her hands and analyzed with questioning blue eyes; there wasn't anything in particular that called her attention about it; it was perhaps the size of a tennis ball and had a clean surface with a glassy texture. What caught her attention about it was the magical energy it was emanating, or lack there off, considering the enchantment placed on the material; its magic was faint and muddied, it made it very difficult to sense what was stored inside it – That intrigued her.

"Dark Steel; magically enhanced with some kind of storage spell and, due to the material properties, it's very difficult to discern what it's inside it" She redirected her eyes from the black box in her hands to the silver-haired youth "Where did you get something like this?"

"The church uses Dark Steel to create containers for lesser Holy Relics and things of the sort…ironic don't you think. You have to be a very skilled mage to create your own hammerspace, but when you have a material that distorts space and time for you, well you get the idea, I just happened to have some of it lying around…I was more surprised that you recognized the material"

"I grew up in the underworld, most infrastructures are made of Dark Steel, it's a common material there…but still…I have to commend the creativity of the Church for using such a common material in such a way, must be difficult for the Vatican to cast this material for every exorcist."

Rubbing the back of his head and diverting his eyes from the Gremory Princess the ex-exorcist responded.

"Not every exorcist gets Dark Steel-forged seals; normally Blessed Bandages do the Job – after all they are easier to make, you only need to have a cloth and to know the correct sacrament"

Rias raised a questioning eyebrow, now that was another piece in the puzzle.

"I'm sensing a 'but' incoming"

"…but Dark Steel-forged equipment is only for distinguished members"

"I thought you said you were a rookie"

"I said I was a talented rookie" Katsuo retorted dismissively, and continued his previous explanation "You shouldn't have any problem using them, just apply a bit of magic into it and the metal should fade away, cut the flow of magic and it will appear again – strike it with a spell and it will react volatile, whatever suits you"

"…and what is inside it is…"

"Yes, just like we planned – just undo the spell and what is inside should do the work for you – careful you only have four containers…also be as far away as possible…the elements I gathered from the abandoned church wouldn't do any of you good"

Rias nodded profoundly; her face was calm and collected, becoming of an heiress of her status.

"Good, it's time to get ready" The King ordered her Peerage; later shifting her view once again to the only human present her features softening a bit becoming more humble in the process. This was the difference between the Heiress of the Gremory family and the real Rias Gremory, something he didn't see very often "…and…I know that I haven't been much grateful for your help but…"

He stopped her.

"Thank me when you win"

Out of the other side of the Occult Research Club room, Asia Argento approached Katsuo, her hand wrapped around something between them while holding said thing tightly to her chest – with a meekly voice but resolution behind it she spoke directly to the silver haired boy in front of her.

"…Em…Katsuo-san, Ise-san told me to hand you this…we tried to get the blood out but…sorry…"

Opening her hands the former nun revealed what she was withholding for all to see; laying gently on top of her hands was what looked like a formal dress tie, or what was left of it. The dress accessory was stretched and ragged, the previous yellow color had been lost, and with the mixture of blood it resembled something more akin to a fiery crimson. The tie couldn't even be called that anymore, the item in its current form was unwearable.

Yet its sight caused the former exorcist face to display a kind and warm smile, a small breath escaping his lips without even noticing.

The former nun extended her hands, as if making a peace offering, and he took the dress tie while kindly holding her hands displaying his brotherly smile.

"…thank you Asia" the words that left his mouth were the most heartfelt and sincere words, anyone of them had heard since meaning the former exorcist, Katsuo Hirai.

With the subtlety of a sledge hammer the pervert introduced himself to the conversation with a cry of outrage.

"Asia I told you not in front of everyone"

At which the nun responded sheepishly by blushing madly, although she was about to voice her apologies they were cut short by Katsuo placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiling widely at her. After the fact the silver haired boy approached the pervert and offered his extended hand in a solemn manner.

"Hey Issei, thank you"

If the pervert was about to retort the words died on his throat. Reluctantly Issei took his hand and while he tried to act defiant in front of everyone, his face spoke a different story; there was happiness plastered in it, happiness from being acknowledged by a friend of his, a happiness that Katsuo took the bloodied tie despite his condition – Happiness that he could call this person before him, someone who was the opposite of him, a friend.

As their hands met, energy coursed throughout his whole body like lightning and concentrated itself into his right hand; when both hands touched blazing red energy met twilight blue. It was sudden and unexpected and just them felt their life-force fuse for a millisecond – Issei's vision blurred and his consciousness faded into black.

* * *

 _Gold of ancient civilizations stamped with faces of rulers long gone stacked together in massive piles that emulated mountains, Swords of ancient heroes with runes running through the blade and crossguards detailing the rise and eventual fall of humanity laid across the mountains of gold, Cups of Divine decent with engravings made with such delicacy and precision that no human hands were able to replicate were on the floor like common trinkets, Shields decorated with the most beautiful of gems and armors made out of gold with a golden lions decorating the breast plate were at the side in a large pile like old worn clothes, Massive hammers so large that only a giant could lift them were unceremoniously placed aside like a children toys and beautiful handcrafted bottles with concoctions of eras long past were as common as the air he breathed._

 _The hoard of treasures expanded through all his line of sight and like its massive mountains of gold, there appeared like there was no end to them._

 _But it wasn't the swords, the shields nor the cups that caught his attention, it was what was looming on top of all it. Issei had only heard tales of such a thing only in fairytales told by his mother when he was but a small child, now he stood in front of such a thing. Massive in size, black scales littering his whole body, vicious claws that could pierce any armor, sharp fangs that could rip any flesh, a pair of horns on top of his head like a crown to a king, the smell of sulfur coming out of his breath and its two slit yellow eyes staring him down. There was no doubt about it, what loomed on top of him was a Dragon._

 _Yet at the same time, it wasn't, not completely, it seemed ethereal, like a mirage – incomplete, like a shadow of his former self, yet the shadow it casted was more than convincing enough._

 _Seated like a king upon his throne the large beast stirred at his presence, raising its massive head and spreading his large wings; eclipsing all light in the vicinity. Now, after waking from a deep slumber, it casted his yellow eyes on him and he wouldn't forget of what he heard next, a deep and powerful sound left its throat – announcing his presence to everyone in the vicinity – a sound so deep and carnal that it shook the entire earth around them – After that, with its yellow eyes on the small boy, it spoke._

 _ **Tell Me Son of Man, Who Are You?**_

 _Its primal voice lingered on Issei's mind and as soon as he saw it, all faded into twilight._

* * *

"Ise get ready, the Rating Game is starting" He heard Buchou's voice, breaking him of his trance.

"Y-yeah, right…" he responded; looking around he noticed the absence of his silver haired friend instead being replaced by a bombshell maid…he didn't complain about the change! Suddenly he felt two hands wrapping around his left arm, only to be greeted by a concerned Asia.

"I-Ise…how is your arm…does it still…" she said clearly flustered.

Fighting with that burning sensation would certainly be very bothersome, he thought, well at least Asia could…in that moment it hit him, he could feel Asia's touch, he could feel her warmth and her soft skin with his left hand, the same one that was bothering all this time…perhaps all he had was pent up stress, all he needed was a well deserved nap after all…he did take a nap, did he?

"Its fine now…I think" Issei responded

Relief set onto Asia's face, she then placed a water container into Issei's hand and gave Issei a resolute nod.

"Issei-kun, Asia-chan, we don't have much time left" Akeno's voice broke their moment as they proceeded to join the rest of the Peerage. They finally joined the conversation between Rias, Peerage included, and the silver haired maid.

"I wish you good fortune Rias-sama" the maid said. Later her gaze met that of the pervert for a brief moment and muttered "So this is the one…"

The one who what? ' _The one who didn't shower! I'm pretty sure I did'_...he thought while discreetly moving his nose ever so closely to his armpit.

The Silver haired beauty paid no mind to his action and continued talking "Once inside you may not leave until the battle is over, good luck" A magic circle appeared under their feet and in a bright red light they were transported from the Club room to…the Club room?

One quick look at the purple sky was indication enough that it wasn't their club room, rather the replica used for the Rating Game.

"Issei come here" he heard Rias' voice calling to him and to his surprise she was waiting for him seated on the couch with her hands on her lap "come, lay down here"

"O-OKAY! IF YOU SAY SO!" his body acted before his mind and when he knew it he was already head first on her thighs. When his mind finally caught with his body it was…' _OH…MOM…DAD THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME INTO THIS WORLD'_ …that

"I'm undoing the seal I placed on you" Buchou's words caught the attention of a crying Issei and dead looking Asia "Remember when I told you, you are my only pawn, because I used my 8 pieces on you…You see back then, your body wasn't able to handle the power of the whole 8 pieces…but now, after you worked yourself so hard, I'm sure you will prove more than capable of handling their power alongside the Boosted Gear...that's why despite some areas needing improvement, I'm more than proud of the result…I'm proud of calling you my only pawn – That's why I'll ask you, no matter the situation, no matter the opponent. Don't Hold Back"

He was touched by her words, touched by her trust; something that no one had ever given him. He had no words that could convey his feelings so he could only mutter, "I promise"

' _Now…With my pawn power, with the boosted gear and more importantly with Buchou's trust there is no way I can mess this up – we will win! Even that burning sensation is long gone – There is no way anything bad will happen!'_

* * *

 _The sound of laughter filled his ears, the sound of people celebrating; drinking together laughing and crying, the clinking of glasses and the sound of munching and gulping_

 _The smell of wine filled his nostrils, alongside the smell of meat, boar, cow, chicken, venison even bear, all of it cooked perfectly accompanied with the scent of salted potatoes_

 _He also heard the tune of Harps, the whistling sound of Flutes, the deep boom of Drums and the beautiful singing of female singers._

 _Around him gathered men and women, all of different looks shapes and sizes. From big fat bearded men dressed in furs with experience-filled eyes to green boys with shining armors and clean blades. Maidens wearing the most vibrating silks red, blue, yellow to purple with their expensive jewelry were sitting in the same hall as town girls in their breaches and unkempt hair - all of them celebrating together alongside a beautiful bride dressed in white._

 _At the center was a ■■■■_

 _Across the sea of diverse people one of them stood out the most. A young man sat at the end of the largest table. His blond hair shining brightly, his aqua eyes deep like a sea, a smile sharp as a knife and his armor immaculate despite his many battles - he looked like a perfect King Would look like - yet the person who commanded the most amount of authority was the older man seated beside him. A tall and bearded man in bears' pelts and silver armor, an iron crown resting on top of his head, his blue eyes commanding and his mane golden like a lion. By their resemblance one could guess they were father and son._

 _The fest raged, people kept eating and drinking without a care in the world until a mysterious figure walked through the Halls' gates._

 _An old graying man with a long beard and long robes to match; the old beggar used his wooden staff to walk to the ■■■■ and with no hesitation pulled from his dirty and worn out clothes a beautiful sword, unlike anything anyone has ever seen. A golden edge with a black ripples running across the blade accompanied by a langue long forgotten engraved with a ethereal blue hue, a golden cross-guard with a dragon with ruby eyes emblazoned on it, a black leather handle with drawings depicting a fauna – proud stags, roaring lions, howling wolves, wise turtles, singing birds and slithering serpents dancing around the black leather craved in gold and silver – and at the end of the sword, the pommel, was a blue jewel being held by fresh oak roots stemming from the handle itself – The sword shinned brightly like the sun itself, a work of art, impossible to replicate by mortals hands._

" _This is the Sword of Kings, its name is *******, whoever is worthy enough to pull it from the ■■■■ shall keep it as a gift" the old beggar said in his booming voice, his face unrecognizable under his pointy hood._

 _In a swift motion he plunged the sword into the ■■■■ and before the old man could take five steps away everyman present was trying to pull the sword._

 _All tried…none succeeded…be it small or tall, thin or fat, old or young nor rich or poor could even budge the sword. The bravest of knights tried, the strongest of heroes tried even the King – a god among men – tried but the sword didn't move._

 _All tried…all but one person._

 _The young prince approached the blade at last, his armor still pristine and his aqua eyes resolute. When his hand gripped the handle the old man spoke._

" _When you take that sword, misfortune may follow…will you brave a life filled with misery even at the gods behest" The beggar's single eye watching him with scrutiny._

" _If the gods deem it so…then so be it, but I shall not cower from the destiny that awaits me" the prince responded._

 _He pulled and the sword came swiftly out of the ■■■■ as swiftly and effortless as a hot knife slicing through butter. In his hands the blade shinned as brightly as the sun and the people around-!_

… _.._

 _The world was consumed in blazing red flames_

 _A Reptilian Green eye stared at him for a second._

 _The Red Emperor of Dominion_

▂▂▃▃▅▅ _-_ _ーー！！_

"AHHHHHHH!"

He woke up gasping and screaming, the sound of an evil beast of eras long past leaving his body. The grumbling of Armageddon approached, trying to escape him and destroy everything on his path. Sweaty and in distress he grabbed his stomach and fighting to control the chaos inside him rushed to the bathroom and thought out loud…

"…I shouldn't have eaten those scrimps Pizza rolls…"

Horrors were unleashed in that bathroom, horrors that would take way too long to clean and way too much detergent.

* * *

Sometimes she asked herself if joining her brothers Peerage had been the right idea. She was Ravel Phenex, a member of House Phenex of the 72 pillars, descendants of The Phoenix; by all her standards she shouldn't doubt her brothers judgment, but while undefeated he needed to start taking things more seriously, otherwise someone could caught him off guard.

The upcoming Rating Game was nothing, but a pleasantry for him – an appetizer before the main meal. Still he could treat the whole thing with a bit more gravity, even if he was disinterested by all of it, instead he was making out with his Queen Yubelluna.

"You are supposed to get married soon…but as usual you are calm and composed, nii-san"

"Oh that was today? – guess I have to find my best suit for the reception"

His tone was composed and calm, arrogance and superiority dripped from every word.

"No doubt you will look dashing…but the Rating Game is in a few minutes and-"

"-and it's already won. Little Rias should have used her days looking for a fine dress instead of keeping this pointless struggle going"

"I've heard that they have improved quite a bit these past ten days" Riser mocking grin didn't leave his face, instead it deepened and his whole demeanor was giving an 'Oh really' vibe – in her eyes at least "I've heard that she requested the aid of an unknown trainer, someone that no one of our contacts was able to identify…furthermore one of them has a sacred gear with unknown capabilities…Nii-san I don't doubt your ability in battle nor question your leadership, I wouldn't be part of your Peerage if I did, but…you have recognize with so much unknown factors there might be the chance that…"

"There is no way in Hell" His demeanor flipped; once composed and calm was wild and feral like the flames he commanded "she may have trained with the Red Satan himself or have all of the 13 Longinus in her peerage, she may have the support of the Elders and have the remaining 72 Pillars watching her back for all I care – all of it. **It matters not**. It matters not in the face of my fire, it matters not in the face immortality and it certainly matters not in the face of True Power. Let her taste hope, let her feel she has a chance of fighting back, let her think she can look me in the eyes as equals. Let her wish Ravel, let her dream before all her happiness and joy turns to ashes in her mouth, in that moment she will realize her mistake in rebelling against a Phenex"

This was it. This was why she follows her King in battle, why she begged her mother to join Riser's Peerage. The confidence and charisma oozing from him, his determination and drive, all of it are the trades of king worthy to be followed; all of them present in her big brother. This was why no one could defeat him, this was why she would gladly follow him as his bishop and this was why she was certain she did the best decision. With no more words to say Ravel only sighed in relief and asked without hesitation.

"Should I gather the rest?"

"At once"

* * *

' _Everything bad was happening! Everything bad was happening! Everything was going to shit and I'm not even sure of what I did'_ a certain pervert thought while simultaneously gnawing furiously at his arm _'I don't know what is wrong, normally by just thinking of it…'_

"Issei-kun, is everything alright?" Kiba's voice broke him out of his stupor.

' _Just act normal Issei'_ he thought _'act naturally and he won't even suspect there is something wrong'_ He just needed to collect his thoughts calm his breath and respond normally.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything is fine with me and you are the one who is agitated. Is there something wrong with YOU?!"

…

Nailed it

…

Kiba couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at his response and reluctantly respond "Well if you say so…" the Gremory Knight didn't have time to continue speaking as the voice of Rias Gremory hammered their earlobes simultaneously.

"Cut the chatter boys, we'll have enough time to speak once the match is over – Akeno, do you copy me?"

Another voice made sure to make their way into their ears.

"Hai Buchou, the skies seem clear" said the priestess.

"Good, all of you know your roles and have the tools to complete it; you are ready, as ready as one can be – so let's not waste more time and win this thing"

" **Hai/Yes, Buchou** " their voices joined in unison.

"Then we may proceed with Plan A"

Without further words or notice Kiba sprinted directly to the woods near the running grounds, disappearing among the bushes while Koneko was supposed to be heading to the gymnasium, but he hasn't seen any sign of her…no matter; they knew their orders and they were strong – they are doing their part and so should he. So with no hesitation he ran to the outer rims of the forest and navigated himself to stand outside the training hall.

He knew these bushes and these woods very well, so much so that he could even navigate them with a blindfold on, after all once you have a probably crazy German guy chase you around them with a broadsword; the experience became hard to forget.

' _I just have to wait for the signal…they only said it will be hard to miss…'_

* * *

"Mira alongside Ile and Nel have captured the Gymnasium, Xuelan and Karlamine are in standby on the sports grounds while Marion, Burent and Shuriya are closing in the school woods through the Tennis area, should they engage" Ravel Informed her King.

"Rias got herself fortified by those woods; by foot reaching her is a risk after all they don't know the area and could be picked off by a more powerful piece – going through air isn't better either Rias' Queen is renown by her thunder magic after all"

As always her big brother was right; while being stationed in the school House gave them an easy control of the surrounding buildings, Rias was fortified by a more unstable terrain. The Gremory Princess could easily lead a Guerrilla fight using the school woods as her shield, going in and out picking them one by one, bleeding them slowly until only her brother remained; it was a sound plan considering the fact that she was outnumbered and outgunned – too bad she wouldn't do such a thing, she might had a chance that way. Ravel didn't know Rias Gremory personally, but from what she heard she was brash, arrogant and overestimated her own power; most likely she would lead a frontal assault with the sport grounds as the battlefield and when she does that Ravel would march down with Isabela and Siris by her side – the only thing she had to do is wait.

"I understand Nii-san" she proceeded to relay orders to the Pawn trio "Marion, Burent-"

Riser's voice halted her own; surprise set on her features until it was meet with her brother usual smirk.

"Let those two go; Shuriya can watch over the Tennis grounds, should she have problems tell Mihae to give her air support"

Shock – there was no way to describe her face; her brother understands what that means surely he wouldn't do something so stupid, this was Riser Phenex the undefeated after all, she could only voice her concern.

"…but nii-san…you said it yourself…"

"Let Rias have some bones to pick for the time being, let her get comfortable in her little hideout" Riser's face didn't show any doubt or regret when sending two pawns to the grinder; instead Ravel could say that this was the most confident she had ever seen him in some time.

* * *

"Marion and Burent were sent to investigate the woods and gather information in case we have to resort to a full front attack – you are to hold your position while Shuriya watches…"

Ravel barked orders in Bishop's ear but her mind drifted to what she saw a few minutes back; a white flash with golden orbs pouncing to the outskirts at high speeds.

"…Mihae! Do you hear me!" Ravel's voice snapped her of said trance.

"Yes Ravel-sama, p-provide help to Shuriya if necessary…" she stammered

"Good…is something on your mind"

"No…Yes, I thought a saw something, a white flash…it probably was my imagination, things can get a bit blurry from up here" the quiet bishop said with a tint of worry in her voice.

"…is there something else?" Ravel pushed, feeling that her fellow bishop was leaving something out of the conversation.

"Now that you mention it…yes, when I arrived there was this Black Box in the center of the field, it is really small and appears to be Dark Steel but I'm not completely sure…should I investigate?"

"Dark Steel you say…the material is very uncommon in the Human world, but not much in the underworld…perhaps someone dropped it by accident while setting the arena – still that is very unlikely…"

"…I know; that's why I wanted to consult you – should I destroy it?"

Ravel stopped for a moment; she had managed her brother's Peerage before, more than often she was the one giving the orders ever since her brother's winning streak kept increasing over the years, so she had dealt with many strategies throughout her carrier as Riser's Tactician…but a simple Dark Steel Box…for all she knew it could be a simple trinket that someone forgot…but she had a gut feeling that she didn't like.

"I don't like unknowns, better safe than sorry – Do It"

Extending her hand a small magic circle appeared on her hand and soon after a small yellow sphere of energy gathered, being shot at high velocity at her target. She expected the small Box to disappear, leaving only a small crater behind it…yet…her eyes couldn't help but widen as an eruption of white light followed.

When the light filled the area she screamed and felt her mind break.

 **[Riser Phenex's Bishop Retired]**

* * *

Shuriya was given one task; safeguard the Tennis field until the arrival of Marion and Burent from the forest. She was also given the option of asking for help if she was in trouble of some sort, but she wouldn't allow herself to look weak, definitely not in front of Riser.

She would succeed in her task and prove herself…

"…Tree-splitting fist…"

Huh?

Pain busted from her back as the air was taken away from her. Those emotionless words resonated in her mind and before she knew it, she had already lost.

 **[Riser Phenex's Pawn Retired]**

* * *

The school was lit by a white light, the alarms were ringing, Riser's Peerage in distress, Female screams filled the air, first blood was drawn and he was staring at the massive explosion of pure light with just one thing on his mind.

"…Katsuo…you crazy fuck…"

If there was a moment to reap the rewards of being a pervert for most of his life it was now, all the times he was chased by the Kendo Club, Swimming Club or any Female-only Club, came crashing in a singular moment as he blitzed through the outskirts of the school ground, navigating the hidden places of the academy like only a high wizard pervert would know, past the training hall, past the sport grounds and finally reaching his destination at the Parking Lot – all while still undetected.

The combination of his physical training with Rias mixed with his pervert survival experience could only cause one reaction from him "Damn...being a pervert is best!"

The place was quiet, aside from the faux cars that filled their lot there was not a soul in sight. Good, that would make his role even easier; all he had to do was, sneak into the pool and then…

Killing intent – the feeling of a crazy German man swinging a great-sword at him and the sound of tree trunks hitting the ground, his mind knew this feeling and it commanded his body – **ROLL OUT OF THE WAY**.

As if posed, his body obeyed…

"Ne Ne, you are better than you look" looking at the direction of the voice he was greeted with a young girl; she had red braided hair, blue eyes and a very toned figure being displayed by a short skimpy, white sailor uniform that revealed her abdomen accompanied by fighter's glove and leg guards that matcher her hair color – but most important of all were the pair light brown cat ears with black stripes that twitched on top of her head.

Yet…none of that mattered to Issei right now, neither her cat ears nor her hair color mattered, not even the under-boob she was displaying right now was important. What really caught his eye was the spot where he once was cracked concrete took his place – his mind switched to combat mode and could only think about…

…well he could appreciate that lower breast for a second…but just one second only!

' _They are really round, not so as big as Buchou's or Akeno's but definitely larger than Koneko's; they are perhaps larger than Asia's but complimented with her athletic body what they lack in size they make up in aesthetics. A very good pair – definitely a B- in my book, if only…'_

 **MOVE YOU IDIOT**

Again – his brain screamed and his body obeyed – just in time dogging a guillotine kick from a Blue blur, its feet lodging itself on the concrete.

"Li, isn't this the disgusting person who threatened Riser-sama? Nya" the blue figure said.

"Ne Ne, you are right Ni!" now in full view, the pair appeared to be completely copies of one another, aside from the interchanged color of hair and eye color respectively, they had the same facial and body features.

"Ne Ne, Ni lets break his legs"

"After you Li, Nya"

The pervert felt it again – the sense of immanent pain – and though his eyes didn't register his body acted on his own, ducking under a kick and punched aimed at his jaw and kicking the ground to form some distance between them.

"Li, what is wrong? He was more hopeless before, he lost to Mira before, Nya"

"Ne Ne, you are right – better deal with him quick, Riser-sama will congratulate us if we do"

' _This reactions…before I wasn't able to dodge anything for dear life…now with my power being doubled and with Katsuo's training…my body almost by itself…this instinct…it's kinda what the Prick face used against Kiba, If I could…"_

 **JUMP TO YOUR RIGHT**

His body was flung by itself across the Parking area like a puppet with no strings attached, avoiding a leg swipe and a right uppercut in the process, his mind only catching up with him once he landed butt first on the pavement.

' _I cannot keep dodging forever…so even if I can't feel it anymore I need to try'_

"Why are we losing against such a lame guy? Nya"

"You think I'm lame! Well get ready to eat your words" he tried to replicate it, the feeling he had when shooting the first Dragon Shot, the feeling of using Dress Break, the strain that came with him doubling his power every and shouted it with his raging love for Oppai!

" **COME! [BOOSTED GEAR]"**

…

Nothing

…

"Humpf...I said… **COME! [BOOSTED GEAR]** "

…

Still Nothing

…

"Ne Ne, Is something supposed to happen?"

"Give me one moment here…Boosted Gear give me your power!"

"Don't worry; it happens to everyone – sometimes due to stress, Nya"

"That isn't the problem! …normally it isn't this difficult to get it up…come on boosted gear you are embarrassing in front of the sexy cat girls…"

He sensed it again – like an aura of hostility directed at him, similar to the feeling he gets when the Kendo Club beats him up – and his body acted again. A blue drop kick headed to his collarbone and a red sucker punch straight to his gut. Issei could feel it before it happened despite his eyes not being able to see it, just like before he let his body act for him…yet.

The movement he needed was too uneven, despite his doubled pawn power, despite his instincts and training…his body couldn't physically bend that way.

 _CRACK!_

The air was drained from his lungs and he felt like puking, his vision became blurry and he was thrown across the parking lot – his back meeting a car's door. His mind was blank, numbed by pain only one thing resonating like a bell across it.

' _W-What…happened?'_

"Ne Ne, you aren't that nimble after all" the red cat girl stated – yet he ignored it, he ignored it all in sake of his own thoughts.

'… _No Sacred Gear…No Boosting…No Dragon Shot or Dress Break…I got my instinct and Pawn power but I'm too inexperienced in both areas to use them correctly…I can't beat them, not like this and I have to deliver my container to the pool before…'_

RING! RING!

The alarm resounded through the whole school, followed soon after by sprinkles being set off; across the sport grounds, the training halls, the main building, the woods, the football fields and the parking lot among the rest of the infrastructure – All of this meant one thing for Issei.

"Shit…I'm late…"

* * *

Marion and Burent had a simple task; investigate the woods and come back if they found something interesting. They wouldn't engage in combat, even if they were more than capable of handling anything that the enemy threw at them.

But their confidence changed when first blood was drawn; one of their fellow pawns had fallen.

"…I tried contacting Shuriya, she is not responding" Burent said.

"We have to return, if they are attacking us – they need our help" Marion in return proclaimed worriedly.

"But we got orders from Ravel; investigate the woods and reach the enemy base if possible"

"But…"

"If we reach their base we could promote and then help them; with three queens Riser-sama victory will be more than guaranteed"

"I guess you are right…let's go"

The Maid duo kept walking, making their way through the deep woods. They should be reaching the enemy base by now – that would be if a bizarre sight didn't catch their attention.

"Are those bandages?"

It certainly was – arranged like a spider's web across multiple trees, covering about five meter radius.

"I knew they were desperate, but this is plain stupid" Marion said smugly, making her way to the man made web and looking at it dismissively. She wouldn't use her magic in trying to swipe this away; that would be a waste. So with a left swipe from her hand…the Bindings came to life enveloping her left arm.

"W-What!?" white symbols were lit at the surface; transmutation the simple fabric into a heavy glowing white chains and with them her skin started burning "AHHH! It hurts!"

"M-Marion…W-Wha…"

Burent tried to act, but she couldn't move her legs – they were locked in place; tied by the same chains, its white glow shining at the touch of her skin. She tried to use her magic to free herself but at the presence of demonic energy all the bindings came to live, violently crashing into them and selling them head to toe like a pair of mummies.

Their skin burned and their head hurt; as if someone had struck them with a sledgehammer. They couldn't help but scream in response – if they hadn't they might have heard a fair and soft spoken voice.

"Forgive me, these aren't my usual means of combat, but I got orders of my own – **pierce, Stinger!** "

Marion and Burent couldn't articulate words; they only felt a very sharp object going through them and perceived a silver flash in its wake – no screams came out of their mouths, no tears from their eyes, only darkness enveloped them and the last voice they heard was that of the announcer.

 **[2 Riser Phenex's Pawn Retired]**

* * *

"Good job Kiba"

"Thanks Buchou – should I proceed to the Gymnasium?"

"Do it, Koneko should be already there, support her if you need to – but remember your main objective is to stall Riser's Peerage for as long as possible until Issei's job is finished and…careful with the water"

"Will do Buchou"

"Akeno, you know what to do"

"Hai, Buchou"

"Issei, how is everything going on your end?"

"…I-I'm…I'm sorry…I m-messed up…" his breathing was ragged and pain was present in every syllable he muttered, she could easily hear it…and she wasn't expecting that "…I got…a-ambushed by two…pawns…I couldn't deliver the water in time…I-I can't…"

This was bad, this was one of the worst possible scenarios; she didn't expected Riser to protect such an inconsequential area. The Gymnasium, the sport fields and the training halls led directly to her base, they would be the most obvious battle fields – yet he underestimated him, underestimated his frontal assault tactics and took for granted that he wouldn't secure his backside.

With her brow furrowed and a fingernail tightly bitten in her mouth she declared a though decision for her Peerage.

"Ok, everyone, we change to Plan B. Koneko, Kiba meet at the gym, I'll provide aerial support, Akeno help Issei out" Rias had no time to hear their responses; casting a transportation magic circle she disappeared in red flash but not before looking at Asia in the eyes and telling her "You are in charge of the base"

The shy nun only nodded in response.

Now soaring the skies the Gremory heiress had just one thought in mind; _'Ise…please…I need you to pull through…"_

* * *

He was bruised; his breath was ragged, his hair ruffled, his clothes were scratched and a line of blood was coming out of his mouth. Even then he stood his ground the best way possible, raising his fist and spreading his legs he focused on the two opponents in front of him. Despite his best efforts both girls stood in pristine condition, aside from some pot shots he took against them, the twins seemed not even winded – it pissed him off.

"Ne Ne, you don't give up" Li said while lunging at him in a vicious attack.

His Inner voice screamed and, before her attack connected, he moved his body dodging the skull crushing blow by an inch of a hair.

' _I can't keep this up…if I don't deliver the bottle before the sprinklers go off then…'_

His train of thought was interrupted by the attack of the other twin, Ni, an attack that despite his instincts warning him about it…he couldn't dodge.

Blood splashed out of his moth as the blow connected. The twins had figured his pattern, he could dodge the twins endlessly as long as their attack pattern was aligned in a way that is possible for the human body to articulate – they were at first – but now they were so heretic and uneven that despite him knowing where the attacks would land, it was physically impossible for his body to bend in such uneven angles.

' _I need…something…anything…if I don't do something aside of half-dodging, then I will be gone and Buchou will lose and end up marrying that asshole…all I have is this bottle…I have no magic, no strength, no sacred gear…I need something else…"_

An image flashed through his mind; a memory about a battle between two highly skilled swordsmen, a battle between a blond devil and silver haired exorcist. A battle that was decided with one singular blow – if he could replicate something like this in this situation.

' _I can at maximum dodge one of their combined blows and have an element of surprise on my hand…Rias said that, if any devil is showered by this water the damage they will receive will not only be physical but also mental…I just need one moment to use this…'_

Issei then proceeded to unveil his canister and pop the top part open; something that didn't go unnoticed by the Yokai duo.

"Are you going to use some phoenix tears? This early into the fight, Nya"

"You…could say that…heh…" Issei barley got out in between his ragged breaths.

"Ne Ne, as if we would let you?"

Wasting no time the Twins burst into action, targeting Issei's lower back and left groin. Now this time instead of dogging he lunged forward bring the contents of the bottle pouring out and splashed them into the Ni's face. As soon as the water made contact with her skin it was already over. She fell to the floor like a ragdoll and began screaming.

"MY EYES, MY HEAD IT HURTS, IT BURNS!" the red head cat girl screamed as she clawed her face trying to wipe the holy stench of her face only resulting in it spreading with her touch.

"Ni!" the other twin yelled in concern; during her broken concentration due to the concern for her sister she missed her mark and in the split second that she diverted her eyes from her prey…two hands wrapped around a metal canister smacked her on her chin and doused it's holy contents on her mouth – the results were the same.

Agonizing pain, burning sensation throughout the body, Strong migraine plus the pains of a possible broken jaw – in that moment logical thought ceased to exist, undying loyalty was gone and only a primal sense of self preservation was left, a want to make this pain go away, a want to make it stop whatever it takes even if it wasn't a given command it was an unconscious one and that was all the system needed.

 **[2 Riser Phenex's Pawn Retired]**

As for Issei…he wasted no time. Reaching the pool in seconds he threw the canister in it, spilling its contents. With one relieved breath he contacted his teammates.

"…I did it…"

* * *

The Princess of thunder soared through the skies with one objective, she had to help her little kohai; the parking lot wasn't that far away, not when you could fly, she would've arrived already if it wasn't for the presence before her; the busty woman with long, wavy purple hair falling all the way down her back and matching eyes. An aura of destruction hanged around her, it wasn't like Rias' uncontrollable power of destruction nor was it like her booming thunder, no – hers was different – like the heating core an exploding star. Akeno knew her, though they never shared words with one another, she was unmistakable and now up-close she understood the reputation behind her – Yubelluna the Bomb Queen.

'… _Ara, Katsuo's plan said that I need to act as her deterrent…but this early on and under these circumstances…this is truly troublesome'_

"Ara, ara. What do we have here?" Akeno said hiding her true thoughts under a sadistic smile.

The Riser Queen didn't want to entertain the charade.

"Spare me the chatter Priestess of Thunder, the faster we get this done the less humiliating it will be for you" Yubelluna spat out, her voice full of disdain.

The tension grew as no more words were uttered between both queens; the air became corroded, corroded with the stench of ozone and the crackling of an imminent storm, corroded with the increasing heat of a dying star.

One second passed and the loud sounds of the fighting below them permeated the school grounds; the clashing of swords the sound of fist matching fist and dirt being kicked; the sound of panting, ragged breaths and war cries. The next second a deafening sound crossed the school shattering windows, setting car alarms and leaving a shockwave that knocked every one of their feet's. In that second the sky was lit ablaze; the colors yellow and orange replaced the unnatural purple sky of the Rating Game Arena, as a massive destructive thunderstorm clashed with the power of an atomizing Explosion. Both destructive forces of nature clashed and in turn negated each other.

The Next second there was silence, across the battlefield.

Understanding the silence that followed, both queens rose higher to the skies, past the clouds and under the moonshine were they would battle to their hearts contents, with no bystanders to withhold them; no friendly fire nor collateral damage.

After that they purple of the sky was no longer visible – replaced by the raging colors of explosions meeting thunder.

* * *

Ravel couldn't believe her ears, six pieces were taken out – one bishop and more than half of their pawns were gone. Perhaps she underestimated Rias and her Peerage, they were doing better than expected; she had to commend her for that…but what bothered her mind to no end was the explosion that took Mihae out…the magical signature it gave out…it was very hard to miss for devils – holy element – Poison straight out of the Snake's mouth, that Rias would disgrace herself so much by using it in a Rating Game spoke volumes of her desperation.

The effects it had on the battlefield were immediately visible for Ravel. According to Xuelan the explosion atomized the Sports Grounds, transforming it into a wasteland; Holy Element lingering in the air like a poison; just like that Rias took out the largest fighting Areas and crossed them out of the equation forcing the battle to take place in more concentrated spaces. This also showed that Rias was willing to fight dirty, no devil in history has been willing to even held a cross against another – it would not only be self harm, but also disgraceful even more so if the devil using it was a noble – for a Daughter of The Duke to do so showed how low her pride was. But Ravel Knew that out of the effects that Holy Bomb Rias used…the one that made shivers run down her spine…was the effect that it had on her brother.

Ravel loved Riser despite his flaws, he was her brother and her King, and she respected him and admired him above all – _'He is the strongest'_ – is the thought that lingers over every single personal opinion she had about her Brother. He sometimes is too confident of himself and arrogant, even for his own good – _'He is the Strongest' –_ he sometimes is too much of a playboy and has little regard for his Peerage feelings – _'He is the Strongest' –_ he doesn't take Rating Games seriously anymore and is disinterested by battle and the pride it entails – _'He is the Strongest' –_ to Ravel Phenex Riser Phenex is [this way] because _He is the Strongest._ She had seen Riser's full spectrum of emotions and though he was mostly smug nowadays nothing that they faced together had draw true anger out of him.

When that Holy Bomb detonated, the flash of light it generated, the stung it caused their eyes and the feeling of Holy Light Radiating the Area let everyone speechless…but Riser…his ever present smug grin that prevailed despite the odds he face…it faded…replaced by the sound of his teeth clenching and the feeling of the temperature rising radically.

Now she had her Orders – Rias and her Queen had come out of their little hideout – Yubelluna could take on the enemy Queen while she, along Siris and Isabela, took on Rias herself. She had underestimated her mind and underhand tactics before; she wouldn't underestimate her power this time. That is why they would come at her as fast as possible and claim this victory for her brother.

Now soaring through the skies she could feel the Gremory magical signature, that intoxicating and volatile feeling the power of destruction gave off was unmistakable.

' _I will burn her wings right off, Siris will pin her down and Isabela will crush her skull'_

So as soon as she saw that crimson hair she didn't hesitate, letting out a torrent of flames that consumed her target her companions pounced unafraid of fire as a member of the Phenex Clan Should – that would have been the end of it.

A black and red radiant energy stirred from beneath the flames breaking through them like an untamed savage beast; in less than a second her flames were extinguished by the black and red energy with two tendrils lashing out, striking both Siris and Isabela in the process – The golden flames of Phenex were eating away by the Destructive Power of Bael.

"You will have to do better than that to take me down daughter of Phenex" the voice of the Ruin Princess broke through the red energy that surrounded the area and, as Moses to the Red Sea, the Sphere of Destruction parted revealing the poised Heiress of Gremory "Three against one that is hardly fair Ravel"

Ravel's fire wings exploded in anger at hearing Rias' words.

"Like you are one to talk red camel, after what you pulled with that Holy Bomb…consider this the way to regain your pride as a Devil" she roared backed, wasting no time to retaliate as fire started gathering around her hands.

In contrast to Ravel, Rias remained poised; despite being outnumbered she wouldn't let them see her concerned.

"I don't remember being the one who activated it, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't your bishop responsible for it" a smug smile appeared on the Crimson Princess as Ravel's frown deepened.

"All your pieces are now scattered! Still with six down we outnumber you and outmatch you! You cannot rely on your Queen, or Bishops, or Knight, not even your pathetic Pawn – you are alone against three of us – if I didn't know better I'd say this is check" she said, as both Isabela and Siris joined her side now recovered from the previous attack.

Rias closed her eyes and let out a small sigh and spoke, while her voice still sounded calm yet…the fire behind them was anything but that

"You are right Ravel; Riser's Peerage is more powerful, more experienced and larger than mine. All of you had braved many Rating Games and come out victorious, I commend you for that…all of you are worth the praise you gained and I don't have anything against any of you – my personal grudge is only with Riser…" As her eyes opened anger was reflected from her crystal blue and her brow deeply furrowed, contrasting her previous calm and steady visage; a red aura started emanating from her enveloping the three members of Riser's team in the Process…and they could feel it…the destructive and volatile power that she was known for…the one that gained her the moniker _Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess_ "…That being said…you don't know better…if you did Ravel you would have known…you would have known…You can insult me all you want; mock my pride as a Devil, talk to how I resort to methods of the church all you want, call me red camel to your heart's content…but speak ill of my Peerage…and I will chase you to the end of the Underworld to see you eat your words back! And you Ravel, you insulted my precious Pawn – so I will take my time, even if I'm outnumbered, I will take my time – and when I'm done with you we'll see who the pathetic one is"

One glare of those blue eyes was all it took…it was all it took for the proud daughter of Phenex to flinch and for her words to die in her throat. If Ravel had something to say in response her words were too afraid to show themselves, instead only a raspy yelp came out. Only her inner thoughts were brave enough to still voice themselves on Ravel's mind.

'… _So this is it…this is the Heiress of Gremory…The Princess of Destruction…The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess…Am I even able to…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by massive black and crimson wave of pure demonic energy that collided directly with them. The Bishop retorted with a hurricane of flames of her own negating the blast of destruction...but she didn't account for the second wave. Siris raised her sword as protection and Isabela squared herself ready to brave the Blast – It didn't work – Siris' sword shattered like glass and Isabela was flung away like a string-less puppet. Ravel created a huge fiery dome around them semi-stopping the second wave mid track – it didn't stop the third, nor the forth, nor the fifth, by the sixth her endless flames started to lose their shine.

Each of them stronger than the last, each of them with more raw emotion of the Crimson Princess…the scary part was that Ravel knew, even if she didn't accept it, Rias wasn't even winded by this output of power, this output of demonic energy wasn't a problem for Rias' ocean sized demonic energy reserves…and though Ravel faced such power as best as possible, she couldn't hold against it forever.

When the tenth wave hit her barrier was consumed by destructive black energy and by the eleventh the only thing separating them from imminent destruction was the air they gasped in horror. At that moment she couldn't make head or tails of her senses – the only colors that she saw were black and red, the only thing she could smell was the intoxicating aroma of The Power of Bael and the only thing she could hear were their screams of pain.

Being flung like ants they crash-landed head first inside the gymnasium to the surprise and concern of their teammates.

"Ravel!" someone shouted; she couldn't see if it was Xuelan, Mira or Karlamine.

"Hold on guys! We still have some Phoenix tears!" another voice said in concern.

"Hey everyone, where did that Knight and Rook go?" one young voice spoke only to be joined by another young sounding voice "Did they bail out already? Talk about lame!"

She waited for her immortality to kick in; she had healed from deadly damage before, but it was a known fact that her healing factor wasn't as powerful as her brother's. Still with her vision now restored she had to wait just a few more seconds to be at top condition.

A ringing sound resonated through the entire Gymnasium, followed by a wet sensation…were they dousing Phoenix tears on her? No that wasn't right…Phoenix tears didn't taste like that…what a foul taste…Phoenix tears didn't make her head hurt and…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"

Multiple screams filled the room with more joining in like a choir.

"MY HEAD! MY HEAD!"

"RAVEL PLEASE! USE YOUR FIRE!"

She was slowly feeling it thanks to her high speed healing, but didn't know how much would that last. She lifted her hand and tried to summon a torrent of fire that would evaporate this poisonous water…only to be greeted by simple embers coming out it…she could see it in them…Karlamine's fire sword was reduced to rusting steel and embers…Xuelan Rook's defense was bypassed by mere water…but most horrifying of all…her fiery wings…the wings that separated herself from the other devils…her pride as a Phenex…were reduced to dying embers – at that moment whatever was holding Ravel from succumbing to the effects of the Holy Water snapped and she felt the crashing force of a head splitting migraine hit her with the full force of a sledge hammer.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

The words of Gremory were the only single thought clear in her head.

' _When I'm done with you we'll see who the pathetic one is'_

* * *

The Skies roared – If Armageddon had a face this would be it; the clouds were replaced by massive city shattering explosions, Thunder gathered in a massive storm colliding with each other, their combined shine surpassing that of the purple sky and faux moon.

Explosions meet Thunder in an unholy union that would have destroyed the school grounds long ago.

The Priestess of thunder; her miko clothes no longer pristine and immaculate but ragged and trashed, holes in them reveling her bombshell figure for all to see, still with a face full of determination and a somewhat sadistic pleasure she gathered a massive thunderstorm around herself like a protective shield redirecting them to her finger and like sharpshooter letting them loose at her opponent – the thunderstorm roared, like a pack of blood hungry hounds as they traveled at blinding speeds, leaving a roaring sound chasing after them, in hopes of striking down the purple haired woman before them.

The Bomb Queen; her dress also being destroyed by the ruthless fight, her intimacy also laid bare like the enemy Queen, didn't show any sign of bother towards the fact. Frustration and Weariness were present in her face but still that wasn't enough to slow her down, as she summoned a circle composed of six small spheres of fire that took the oncoming thunderstorm head on – colliding into themselves in an instant creating a large explosion that neutralized the force of nature that was heading her way as if it was never there in the first place.

The pace of their fight didn't slow down despite their physical fatigue. Traveling through the skies at high speeds, as fast as their devil wings allowed them to, the led a dangerous game of cat and mouse that ended and started with Akeno's Thunder meeting Yubelluna's Explosions and vice versa.

Akeno brought her hands down like a mighty hammer and thunder soon followed, her wake, Yubelluna swept the air with her staff and the skies themselves ignited at her command canceling The Priestess' Thunder; yet the Queen of Gremory was relentless gathering electricity on the palm of her hand that soon became a thunderstorm ready to be set loose.

Yubelluna would answer her in kind; a miniature sun gathering on the palm of her hand whose shine brightened with every millisecond, as it was tossed by her staff the small ball of fire grew to a car-sized miniature sun that when it collided with Akeno's element exploded in a massive flare that lit up the entire battlefield.

Silence followed soon after, only the panting and heavy breathing was heard afterward.

"…You are good Priestess of Thunder…huhh…better than I first…ahuh…gave you credit for…" the Queen of Phenex managed to get out between breaths.

As for the Queen of Gremory, she didn't fare any better than her opponent.

"…Ara…ara… giving up so quickly…"

"…Spare me the sass Queen of Gremory we are pretty evenly matched…a surprise…but …" Yubelluna said while clicking her tongue in disdain "…how about we leave it to fate"

At Yubelluna's words Akeno raised her eyebrow in skepticism, her deep purple eyes analyzing her opponent; The enemy Queen was as damaged as she was, they both had been going blow for blow against one another, at this point they were pretty drained…the only out she could see was if both of them gave their all in one last attack – a bold and dangerous strategy, something that someone as cunning as Yubelluna under normal circumstances wouldn't propose…unless…

Then she remembered the Plan, she remembered the scenario and the predictions that Katsuo laid for the possible encounter – her eyebrow lowered, her mouth turned into a grin and a single sound escaped her lips, a simply but sadistic.

" _Ufufufu"_

She would play along.

"How daring of you; the cunning Bomb Queen wants to gamble it all on one mindless attack…"

"…You won't let me go to my teammates until I retire, I won't let you go to your teammates until you retire…as winded and drained as we are, even if one emerges victorious from this dragged out fight, we are of little use…so let's put it all to fate…"

"…and let the one with the strongest will win…Ara, Ara. How exciting…"

Setting a considering amount of distance both Queens began to tap into their elements.

Akeno summoned thunder from around her, the terrifying power of the sky element meeting her, swirling around her, forming a barrier of shock across her body and being redirected to her palms. Her delicate hands no longer discernible behind the crackling electricity that emanated from them; this was her last thunder, the cusp of her current power – her _**Final Blitz**_ – joining her hands she focused the entire sum of her demonic power into a single spot joining the terrifying energies into a sphere of pure Lightning. Multiple magic circles forming around her magnifying her already cataclysmic attack.

Yubelluna on the other hand called forth the full force of the Phenex that came with her status a Riser's queen. From ten magic circles came ten torrents of flames forming around her like a protective barrier, ten torrents that clashed between each other, the immortal fire that she was willing to drain to its last embers formed into five spheres that orbited around her, five miniature suns that began spinning around her so fast that a singular ring of fire was formed, a ring of fire that moved to the tip of her staff, a staff which she aimed to her opponent, the faster the ring spun the smaller it became, the immortal element of life becoming a singular entity of destruction. Yubelluna's Magnus Opus, her strongest explosion to this date, no other opponent had draw so much power from her so she would honor it, in name of her King and man she loved – this would be her _**Phenex Flare**_ .

"I will give you credit Queen of Gremory – No one has pushed me to this point"

"Ara, this is a first for me too…seeing the pain this next attack will cause…it will be once in a lifetime experience"

"Don't be so sure of yourself; if absolute destruction is the only way to defeat you – then for the sake of my King I will obliterate you with this next attack!"

As their power reached their climax a single proclamation let the two destructive forces loose.

" **FINAL BLITZ!** "

" **PHENEX FLARE** "

As The Strongest Explosion met The Strongest Thunder the sky roared, fire and lightning clashed into one another each trying to break through. The clouds disappeared and the light of their clash illuminated the entire campus in a struggle of superiority. Space bended in the epicenter of their meeting as the temperature rose to the point that the hottest volcanoes of earth could be considered a simple hot spring by comparison.

Their power was equal, their elements were pushed to their limits and their magic was depleted – all that was left was a test of wills – The Queen who fought for the freedom of her best friend against The Queen who had given her complete devotion to her King and would do anything for him.

Akeno Himejima cared for Rias Gremory; she had a sisterhood like no other with her King, she had respect for her like no other and was thankful eternally to her and her family. She would stick together through thick and thin as her Queen and best friend, she would do anything she asked and give her all if the situation asked…but there was _one thing_ that she wouldn't do… _one thing_ that, even if she didn't admit it, was the deciding factor between she and Yubelluna… _ **one thing**_ that since that night she promised herself she wouldn't call upon, Akeno would deny **it** , she would shame **it** and bury **it**.

Even right now, she knew the answer; the winner will be the Queen with the strongest Will, the Queen that would give their all for their King with no exceptions – The One who wouldn't hold back.

'… _She is not giving up…even after putting all in the line she's isn't backing down. My hands are trembling and I can feel the heat of her fire closing up on me. There is only one way that I can win this…but…I…can't…even if Rias is counting on me...I swore that I wouldn't…'_

The Flames started consuming the Thunder and though it began slowly the electrifying yellow that once covered half of the distance was reduced to a simple quarter. Yubelluna could feel it, the wavering Will of Akeno, and with it she could see the cusps of victory.

' _If I don't do this…I will lose…Rias will lose…she will be forced into servitude by Riser… We will be forced by Riser…Rias, Koneko, Kiba, Issei they don't deserve that fate…Not after they have put their faith on me, even Katsuo has done the same…I can't avert my eyes from it much longer!'_

She called to it…to her other half.

The half she was ashamed of.

The Part of herself she despised.

…Only for a second…

She would do it for Rias…

…her savior

…her liege

…her best friend

With a bloodcurdling scream the dying sparks of Akeno's thunder became a raging Lightning storm. In an instant the duel was flipped on its head. The thunder enveloped and broke through directly Yubelluna's Flare. It happened in an instant, the change was so fast that by the time Yubelluna registered what was happening it was too late…

"…No way…" said the Queen of Phenex before being enveloped in Lightning.

With a final flash The Duel was over and both Queens descended from their battleground up in the sky. While The Priestess of Thunder used her wings to fly gently to the ground The Bomb Queen dropped unceremoniously to the outskirts of the gymnasium.

Now with the famous Bomb Queen lying belly down suffering incredible pain in front of Akeno, she could help to let out a sadistic chuckle.

"I told you…it was a once in a life time opportunity"

At first the Queen of Phenex gave no indication of being conscious until a few grumbles were heard escaping her form.

"….u…st…e…ad…"

"Ara, ara. You can keep on going…such stamina…" while Akeno's tone was playful, she right now was anything but. Gathering a bit of electricity on her hand she was ready to finally strike down Yubelluna.

"…ou…ust…be…mad…" more grumblings escaped the downed Queen's mouth.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch it?"

Now her voice crystal clear and carrying the same cunning as before responded.

"I said; You must be mad" when she finished an explosion sent Akeno flying across the field stopping near the entrance of the Gymnasium "You must be mad if you thought that I would leave everything to fate without an insurance!"

The roles reversed; The Bomb Queen now stood victorious on top of the Priestess of Thunder, a small crystalline vial wrapped around her fingers shaking it mockingly on top of Akeno's broken body.

"Phoenix Tear – I'll give you credit where it's due Queen of Gremory, you pushed me to my limits, you matched my power step by step and your will overpowered mine, but what you have in spirit and power you lack in cunning. You should account for a member of the Phenex Clan to always have some in their person – not that it matters anymore, I will claim this battle and win the war for Riser."

Yubelluna aimed her staff and was preparing a spell but stopped at the sound of quiet laughter.

" _Ufufufu_ , _Ufufufu, Ufufufu_ "

"Have you gone truly mad?"

" _Ufufufu,_ yes, _Ufufufu,_ mad of joy – you truly are arrogant if you think I didn't account for that, _Ufufufu,_ granted I didn't but someone else did."

"…What are you talking abo…" she didn't get the chance to finish as two twin swords flew at her at high speeds, whizzing through the air like two birds, not aimed at her but at what she was holding. In a second her Staff was no more.

Her mind couldn't caught up with what was happening, as a skull shattering blow connected with her back a white flash being it's herald. She was thrown off balance. Before she knew another blow came her way, a kick, delivered by a brown haired pervert. Now standing centimeters away from the Gymnasium she raised her hand, pure anger clouding her judgment. "…YOU INSOLETS!" Perhaps if she had been a bit clear minded she would have noticed the wave of red and black energy hitting her chest directly instead of feeling it after the fact. She was sent hurling into the gymnasium crashing head first into the wet floor.

"We did take your Phoenix tears into consideration. That much is obvious when fighting a member of the Phenex family" Akeno kept speaking but Yubelluna couldn't hear her words, they were obscured by the head shattering migraine she was feeling and the sensation of her skin burning alive "but I guess that Riser could never guess that her Peerage would be played from the start"

The Migraine became unbearable and she screamed.

"A Peerage so strong and large, if we wanted to prove ourselves we would have taken you head on…and to be honest we would have at the start…instead someone gave us an idea…to play you"

Her skin was burning; she tried to summon her fire but only embers answered, tried to combust the water but it wouldn't let her, something in it was prohibiting her demonic energy – something holy.

"Pick you if possible, but to lead all your members to a single place, a place where you would be out of your element, a place with conditions where your magic wouldn't work…we just had to create that place" Akeno said while throwing a black box in front of the screaming Yubelluna "You boast of your demonic fire so we used Holy water, you heal of physical wounds really quickly we would have to destroy your mind instead"

Yubelluna couldn't hear any more, her mind completely broken by the effects of Holy Water, nor could Ravel, nor Karlamine, nor Isabela or Siris, or Mira, Ile and Nel. The Devils of Phenex were there present in body only.

The voice of Rias Gremory broke their screams, with a commanding a poised voice she made herself be heard "Nine in total it seems. Will you do us the honor Akeno?"

In response a sadistic smile formed itself on Akeno's lip and a chuckle escaped her mouth, as her cheeks blushed and the skies rumbled " _Ufufufu,_ _this_ is one in a lifetime opportunity after all – it will be _my pleasure_ "

With a snap of her finger a singular thunder came down through the ceiling connecting with the holy water electrifying every member present and opening the black box present. The screams of Riser's Peerage joined like a choir and when the pillar of light ceased – the gymnasium was no more.

 **[3 Riser Phenex's Pawn Retired]**

 **[2 Riser Phenex's Rooks Retired]**

 **[2 Riser Phenex's Knights Retired]**

 **[Riser Phenex's Bishop Retired]**

 **[Riser Phenex's Queen Retired]**

* * *

In the poorly lit Student Council Room the president and vice-president watched carefully the events that transpired before them and while neither of them spoke word a question lingered between the two, a question that the normally quiet vice-president tried to voice.

"Kaichou, when _he_ comes back to school are you…"

The Queen of Sitri couldn't finish her sentence as the cold and calculating voice of her King gave a short but resounding answer.

"Absolutely"

No further word was uttered as the proceeded to keep watching the events on the monitor – yet the in the back of the president's mind there was the image of a lazy silver haired student.

* * *

"…It worked…HAHA…I can't believe it worked" Issei could hardly contain his joy in light of their current situation.

They had accomplished their strategy with minimal loses; only Akeno and Issei had received physical damage. As they stood right now, Rias Peerage had all but entirely eliminated Rise's; now only one person stood between them and victory, The King Himself – Riser Phenex. Now with all the Peerage together it was just a matter of overpowering Riser's immortality and cause as much mental damage as physical.

Determination – Determination and hope were visible on Rias' face; she was close to accomplishing her goal, to be freed from this horrible deal.

"Let's hold the celebrations for a moment – there is still one stepping stone in our way" The Princess of Destruction said while looking directly into the School Rooftops; there she saw him, his grin wiped clean replaced only by boiling anger.

"The Yakitori himself…" Issei spat with clear disgust in her tone.

They were together now – Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Issei, they were her Peerage, her friends but most importantly they were her family…and now standing side by side with them she felt invincible. So they would brave this last ordeal and regardless if the succeeded or failed; she was proud to fight by their side.

"Let's go…we have one more to go…" the Heiress of Gremory proclaimed; her devil wings spread proudly, taking flight directly into the lion's den.

* * *

Akeno had been the first one to fall…she had sustained enough damage from her fight against Yubelluna and even if she stayed behind with Asia and tried to give support, no one expected Riser to act so fast and ruthless. She was assaulted by Riser's flame as soon as they set foot on the rooftop – her screams marked the start of their final fight and stayed as a grim reminder of the Phenex's Might.

Kiba tried his best – the Knight of Gremory gave it his all, he slashed, cut, bisected and impaled the enemy King with his Demonic Swords, each attack deadly and each attack hitting on point…but as the Phoenix…Riser lost limbs turned to ash and from fresh flames came new ones. When it was the Phenex turn to retaliate his flames cremated the Blonde Knight in one singular attack.

Koneko boasted of incredible strength and speed, accomplished in martial arts she was dangerous to face in single combat. Now in a combined attack she was deadly; her Rook powers let her soak a lot of damage and deliver it tenfold. Against Riser Phenex she had one goal deviate as much damage as possible from the weakest teammates like Asia or Issei – she succeeded in her task, when Riser's fiery wings tried to swat Issei away she took the full front hit for him…and was eliminated for it.

Asia's job was to heal her friends and shield them from Riser's flames – she never got the chance – as each and everyone fell like domino pieces…watching them being brutally beaten left her shocked, a crying mess that stood useless against Riser.

Even with their combined assault _**He**_ was still too much.

At first Rias used her power of destruction flawlessly; large waves of demonic energy headed straight at Riser's head with no hesitation or no remorse fuelled by her determination and hope. When her friend was eliminated her power became more potent, fuelled by anger and loss, demonic energy danced wildly trying to consume Riser's very being…but her attacks were ignored…flesh knitting itself back with fire before she could even see her handiwork. Now her attacks carried less vigor, as a wave of hopelessness washed over her….

As for Issei…he was barely registered by Riser…like an ant that carried no value or threat against his person. The singular Pawn of Gremory tried his best, using his acquired demonic physicality to try to beat Riser down…but that was just hopeful thinking…As Rias' Peerage feel like dominos Riser was left with less targets to vent his anger on – sadly for Issei there was only one left and Riser would enjoy this one.

Riser could have ended the fight early; he could have wasted a maximum of four minutes to deal with Rias and her servants…but he wasn't looking to end the match fast…not anymore…he wanted to take his time…he wanted to punish Rias for insulting him…for using such methods against him it was like a spit in his pride, so he would take his time…take his time breaking Rias' hope…he would do it by making her surrender, making her submit to him and he wanted to punish her by breaking what she held dear – the fact that the pawn that disrespected him before was his punching bag was a bonus for him.

* * *

Issei's broken body lay on the floor…bloody and bruised his normally cheerful face no longer recognizable between the burns and swollen skin. His Back screamed and he couldn't feel his legs. His arms were hanging by the side, the bone that once supported them being already grinded into dust. His breath was ragged and for every ounce of air he took blood came puking out of his mouth…yet even in the face of doom…he managed the willpower to stand up once more.

A single tear traveled down through Rias' cheek, a single whisper following suit "… _stop_ …"

"Ready for another Round" the arrogant voice of Riser muddied the air by just existing.

"…I…h-have…t-to…protect them…" Through Blood and Sweat Issei managed some audible words to get out.

"You know – I told myself that I wouldn't get myself too involved in this match, after all it was supposed to be just a formality before my wedding…but after insulting me…going so far as to use those _THINGS_ against **ME**! I will truly enjoy this…"

Another tear escaped her Blue eyes and now words formed after it "…Issei…stop…"

The Pawn responded, through sheer force of will alone "…Ne-Never…not-not with your….future on the line…"

"Pawn! I want you to remember this moment, this is what you both are…without your tricks…without your traps – you are just insects against the power of the Phenex"

…

' _You are just Insects'_

 _He heard that before; not from him but from a girl, a girl with raven hair and raven wings._

…

 **A Fire Stirred From Beneath His Soul**

…

"Issei please stop! You don't have to d go this far! We accounted for this…the last plan in case this happens…" Rias Gremory screamed in anguish yet her words barely registered in his ears.

…

 _He had been in this position before._

 _He had been so before…and failed._

 _He now found himself in those same shoes once again_

 _Was this all he could do?_

 _Stand helplessly despite all he worked for_

…

 **The Dragon of Dominion Slumber Had Ended**

...

"You all worked so hard for a coward like me! You don't have to do this anymore…thank you…Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and you…Issei…" Rias Gremory cried at the sight of the self-destructive determination of her Pawn; she was proud of him, proud of them, having this last stand side by side…she could surrender her life with a clear mind.

…

 _The Other Guy was able to succeed_

 _He wasn't afraid of the odds or consequences_

 _Even in the face of superior power The Other Guy didn't back down_

 _If_ _He_ _could do it…what was stopping him!_

 _He had the Power!_

 _He had the Will!_

 _It is time to make it His!_

 _Even if it didn't answer once again…he would call to it!_

 _And Force it to His Will!_

…

 **Bringing Forth the Depths of the Crimson Purgatory**

…

Like a final Plea Rias' words left her mouth, resigned to her fate, she wouldn't run away from it any longer "…I've lost…I resig-"

"NO!"

A resounding scream stopped her words.

"…I won't give up on you…not when I have breath to draw" Issei body moved forward towards Riser, like a posed corpse his feet were lifted from the pavement. "…Don't say those things about yourself…you are the greatest person I know…I will give my last dying breath for you…"

An animalistic smile appeared on Riser's face as his flames increased and his bloodlust deepened "So it is death you seek Pawn – Then I shall grant it to you! Come and meet your end!"

Unaffected by his words Issei continued to move; a small green light forming on the back of his hand and a crimson aura lightly covering his body.

"….I can't…I won't abandon you Buchou…not when I haven't given you my all like I promised…" raising his hand in undying willpower and determination his voice boomed throughout the stadium a proclamation of power like no other "…I don't know if you can hear me piece of Junk and I don't care if you do! So I won't ask twice for **My** Power – **[Boosted Gear]!** I order you! GIVE THE POWER OF BALZING VICTORY!"

 **[That is the way to Talk Partner!]**

"…Huh?"

 **[Right now you don't have the strength to use the forbidden technique…but that Draconic Energy you fed me will be enough to grant you a few minutes – use them well!]**

A flash of lime Green light emanated from his left arm forming red mechanical scales that went from his fingertips to his forearm, followed by an explosion of crimson energy that filled the rooftop creating a single pillar of blazing crimson light. The entire Rating Game dimension shook, like a massive earthquake uprooting trees and breaking edifications, with the epicenter being covered in crimson light.

The Pillar condensed into a single point forming into a humanoid shape.

When the energy peeled away and revealed what was hiding inside multiple gasps could be heard across the underworld; the eyes were glued to their monitors, framed glasses were dropped in disbelief, the eyes of various Phenex members widened, Gremory tears were dried and a Crimson Satan grinned.

 **[BALANCE BREAKER]**

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST]**

Now he stood tall covered head to toe in Crimson Metal scales. The singular green gem in his left hand was no longer alone as many were scattered across his form with singular one, larger than any other, shining brightly on his chest. Each plate of metal was overlapping each other creating medieval knight look. This was it – This is now – with a resounding voice he addressed the wide eyed Devil before him.

"It's Round Two Yakitori!"

A Legend had finally awoken.

* * *

As one awoke…another was suppressed…

Shining silver faced him, its shimmer everlasting and its grandeur massive – built by inhuman hands. Magic pulsated from its very presence, his demonic black container no longer usable and able to hold it.

He could see his reflection in its edge; his mismatched silver and black hair alongside his aqua eyes.

…But most importantly he felt the tugging deep beneath his cursed heart; his power growing stronger, it's want of destruction and conquest. The strengthening feeling of another rival emerging and the anticipation of battle bubbling…he had to suppress it.

Watching his reflection on the edge of the blade he could only say one thing as he stared at his weary aqua eyes…

"What in the world I'm going to with you…"

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year to every reader! This chapter took a lot of me. It was my first time writing a large battle with many POVs also It was accidentally deleted like 20 times and had massive rewrites everywhere so I'm sorry if it's a little raw specially on the grammar, also English isn't my main language and use it very rarely on a day to day basis. Next one will be more polished since it won't be as long as this. A few things that caught my attention and wanted to address:

1-Everything I introduce will be explained in due time, I don't want to dump exposition every chapter, I prefer it when exposition comes naturally rather than a 200 word paragraph

2-All tweaks to cannon no matter how small will play an overarching role in the long run.

3-New things that I add to the DxD mythos will be there to expand the already existing lore and canon and will have their purpose and will play crucial roles in storylines to come, aka: keep track of the Metals

4-Characters and their motivations are neither stationary nor 2 dimensional, motivations change and develop, actions that are contradictory have a reason in the characters psyche and, just like a person, and you cannot pretend to know a character from a single interaction.

Next chapter won't be as long as this one, I wanted at fist to divide this chapter since originally it was 20k long, but due to re-writes and problems I had to wrap it up fast. Next chapter will be where the story truly picks up and enters the Arc where mysteries will be revealed.

Till next time R&R


End file.
